Express Youself
by CharlieSMarts12
Summary: Elektra P is your usual moody teenage girl that not many like. Well, she was until she moved into Elm Tree House and met lots of people. Its fair to say she had a few fights in her time and well here it was no different. But when she meets a particular some one she struggles to cope with her emotions, and a whole lot of drama gets created.
1. All about me

**Elektra Pov**

_Hi_

_My name is Elektra Perkins. Yeah well ok, I wasn't born with that name! But I like to think of it as my name. My REAL name.__ Yeah well, as I was saying, I am 13 years old and probably the worst teenager you could get. __Used to be in a gang called the 'Cobras', it was alright till Callie (my Best mate at the time) got sent to prison. Well they were going to catch her soon anyway. Callie was like the leader of the gang, so we all just drifted apart and now here I am. Lazing about in my carehome. Talking to myself like some dumb idiot. Thats what I really am. Just some posh, stupid, idiot that can't stand up for herself. Don't know why Callie is even friends with me anyway. _

_Anyway I got to head off. My careworker Sally is yelling at me to come downstairs. Its probably because of the mouldy cheese I left in her coat pocket earlier this morning. Might as well find out what she wants, got nothing to do anyway._

_There's not much I can say for myself, now Callie's gone. Just reflect on the past... Nah!_

_Elektra_

I look down at what I've written. Some kind of soppy diary entry that was! Sally had given it to me first time I came here and it was only now that I even bothered to write in it. I looked around my scruffy room. The walls were grey and dull and I didn't have too much stuff; a wardrobe and a bed. St. Johns carehome was full of moody teenagers like me and annoying little pests. Sally worked single-handedly by herself to bring us up, and I have to say I'm impressed she hasn't left yet! I absent-mindedly pick up the photo of my family. We were all smiling, like the perfect family. I gave a small smile. Guess I missed that a bit! Everyone here teased me for having such a posh family but I soon showed them that I could be just like them if I wanted. They didn't bother me after that. Well not much anyway.

I heard some footsteps come up the stairs. I put my diary under my mattress and tore up the only picture of my family and stuffed it down my pocket. I had been meaning to do that for ages. Sally barged in, almost out of breath. I stared straight ahead at her, not blinking once.

"Mandy, errm sorry Elektra.."

I narrowed my eyes still looking at her, an annoyed look planted firmly on my face.

" Look another carehome has offered to take you in following you know.. Callie's departure..". Yep, my theory was right. Just because I was talking to anyone, everyone thought I was depressed.

" .. and you are leaving tomorrow so... you better start packing up. Ok. Good. Bye". She slammed the door that was already on its last hinges anyway. Sally was pretty busy and hardly let anyone answer her back. I took out the torn pieces of my family and opened the window; scattering them into the wind, and watched as they flew away into the breeze. Wondering if anybody would find them and bother tracking me down. I flipped open my suitcase and started jamming my stuff in.

Tomorrow I would be leaving this place; for GOOD.


	2. Today is the day

I woke up the next morning to sunlight seeping through the gap in my curtains. I checked the time. It was 7.00am. I groaned and stretched my arms. I guess this was it. Today was the day when I got moved from a normal skanky carehome into a mental one full of mental people...like me.

I sighed. I probably should have told Sally that I wasn't depressed and even though I didn't speak to anyone for about 3 months, I wasn't mental. Just angry, I suppose. Angry for a very long time... Yeah, right Elektra nice excuse. Listen to yourself. You talk to yourself like the bitch you are and you mourn over a stupid girl that bossed you about, just because she went to prison.

I sat and listened to the ravens fighting outside then got out of bed. I changed into my best clothes. That were blue obviously. I made breakfast and sat down to eat when one of the little kids Noah came and sat down to eat too. He yawned sleepily and I hid a smile. I suppose he was pretty cute in the mornings. We ate breakfast in silence and more kids joined us. The two twins Steph and Gabrielle came down holding each others hands as they used to, before quickly glancing at me then sitting down on either side of Jacob, the teenager that was sort of cute but not really. Well, they seemed to think so and started flirting about with him silently twirling their blonde hair round and round their fingers;it made me dizzy just looking at them. Then Jasmine came down. She was sort of my friend here and probably the next closest friend I had to Callie and shot me a sympathetic look, before pouring in some Cheerios into a bowl and sitting next to me.

I guess everybody had heard then. About me going to a mental carehome of course. I quickly finished breakfast before any of the others came and teased me about it and washed my bowl before heading upstairs to brush my teeth. After about a few minutes I was playing about on my phone when Sally yelled at me again to come down. I grabbed my stuff and all the teenagers were lined up against the walls of the staircase slapping my back hard as I walked down slowly. I knew that they were silently laughing and jeering at me; the blue-haired freak finally goes to the mental carehome that she deserves. Jasmine gave me a quick hug and quickly whispered for me to text her when the others weren't looking. I slowly nodded my head and soon the car door was shut and I was staring out the window like some sad-faced idiot.

I gently touched my blue hair that I dip-dyed in the morning. It felt hard and cold from the shower and I knew that Sally didn't approve of it. I had taken it off when Callie went to the prison. Apparently she had been doing well there...yeah right! I sighed dramatically and watched the streets filled with people as they bustled to different places. Sally caught my eye in the rear view mirror.

" Are you Ok, Elektra? Look don't worry its not too bad.."

That was it; she'd finally gone way too far...

"AM I OK?! OF COURSE I'M NOT! YOU THINK THAT BY SENDING ME TO SOME BLOODY STUPID MENTAL CARE HOME FOR MENTAL FREAKS THAT I MIGHT BE OK!Well you're wrong!"

Sally looked quite taken aback and I immediately regretted yelling at her.

" Elektra.. did you really think that I thought you were depressed?" Relief and embarrassment flooded through me.

" I..well I.. yes" I replied stuttering.

"Look I know I shouldn't really say this but you are probably one the most strongest people in our care home ok? And just because you won't talk doesn't mean I'm judging you. You know how our care home sucks right?"

I nodded dumb struck by how easily Sally talked to me.

" Well I thought you might benefit from going to a good one. You deserve better Elektra, honestly you do!"

I continued staring out the window. I guess she did the right thing then.


	3. Elm Tree House

**Sally's Pov**

While I drove cautiously to Elm Tree House, I sneaked glances at Elektra in the mirror. She had always seemed like the calm and neutral one even at times when everyone (including me) were panicking. She had that far away look on her face and she reminded me of my older sister... I had to sniff and blink rapidly to stop tears from falling. Elektra raised one eyebrow at me then continued looking out the window.

I sighed and silently told myself to stop being so weird; this was Elektra's big day. I smiled at the thought of seeing Mike again. He had been like a father to me while I was still living at Elm Tree and cared for me like he did for all the kids. I knew he'd look after Elektra and maybe make her open up a bit more. That would be nice, I thought. We arrived outside Elm Tree at a halt and I stepped out of my Ford before opening the door to Elektra. She looked straight at me with a bewildered look on her face.

"Are you sure we've come to the right place? This place is a living castle!". I smiled at her curiosity and stared back up at Elm Tree house. It hadn't changed too much;the elm trees were still there.

"Nah! I'm pretty sure this is the right place.." I said trailing off, finding myself thinking of the many great moments I had in this place.

**_Flashbacks_**

_I gazed straight at the living room. It was massive. Everybody was smiling. I stepped in and feebly said "Hi, I'm Sally!" returning the smile. And I felt something that I had never felt before. I felt...at home._

_"Look...I'm sorry...I didn't know..." Sara said quietly. "It's fine," I replied brushing a few tears off my face. Just then Sara came in a gave me a big hug. "Look I know I wasn't very nice to you and well maybe we could start again". I looked at her. "Why do you want to start again?"._

_" Because I want us to be friends..". And for the first time in a very long time I truly felt loved. _

_"Hey..". I looked up and saw Aaron sitting next to me draping an arm around my shoulder. "I'm sorry about Sara... I mean people change you know.." _

_I cut him off by saying, "I know, OK?". He looked pretty hurt after I said that though. " I'm sorry, I didn't mean..". And with that he cut me off by pressing his lips to mine. And it felt nice. Really nice._

_I cried and cried until my throat was raw. He knocked on the door and barged in. He saw me crying and told me again and again, how much he'd ALWAYS love me and how he'd NEVER give up on me... _

**Elektra Pov**

****"Hello?" I said again, "Earth to Sally?".She seemed really distant and I guessed that she must have lived here when she was younger. Strange, though. I mean who in their right mind would be a care worker when they were older.

"Oh! Sorry!", she said thinking for a minute before saying, " Errm yeah... I used to live here". I looked at her blankly.

"I'll tell you some day.." she mumbled before opening the boot and dragging my stuff out of her car.


	4. Some kind of entrance

Sally rang the doorbell and waited. After like about a million years, a man with grey hair opened the door and smiled a warm smile at us. "Hi Sally! Nice to see you back!". They started hugging and I had to cough to make them pull apart.

"Oh sorry!" he said, " I'm Mike and I'm the head care worker here". He held out his hand for me to shake and I shook it a little before stepping into the building. It was as good as it was outside.

A young woman with black hair walked past and started staring at my hair. I raised my eyebrows. "Oh sorry! I'm Tracy; I work here!" she said grinning. "Elektra", I replied blankly before Mike ushered me into the 'office'.

A few boring minutes later after all the paperwork Sally got up to leave. "What? You're going already!" I asked. "I've got the rest of them to look after!" she said smiling. I understood. " You'll be fine here with Mike, he'll know what to do" and with that she left. After she left Mike smiled at me cautiously asking whether I'd like to meet the others. I was going to say 'yes' but then I just blurted something about seeing them by myself. Mike smiled again; this time for real, and I knew they were all thinking that inside I was just plain nice. Well, I wasn't.

I walked out the office into where all the laughter came from. Children were playing about happily; like in some fairy tale land. "I'm dreaming" I thought. I saw a pool table at the back and some kids were watching the telly but everyone of them was smiling; and suddenly I felt I didn't belong in this place; I was only going to ruin it anyway.

A girl in blinding pink came up to me and started talking rapidly something about how 'cool' my hair was. I didn't deserve any of this.

"Who's in charge?" I said not realizing that I was heading into trouble. The smile immediately vanished from everyone's faces bringing me back to reality but making me feel guilty. " I SAID who's in charge?". All of their innocent faces turned to look and this dark-haired boy in a pink polo shirt who stared back at me blankly. I strode up to him, and before I knew it I had pushed him off the pool table and onto the floor. Great, I thought, Way to make a good impression Elektra.

He picked himself off the floor and I picked up the pool stick for defence in case he leaped at me. He dusted himself down; his friend looking worried.

"You chicken or what?" I said throwing the pool stick away showing him that I wasn't scared.

"I'm not gonna fight you, you nutter!" he said revealing a Cockney accent, " Two shots weren't it Frank?". 'Frank' nodded. He took aim and neatly hit the black ball in, looking at me with a look on his face. I had crossed my arms and stormed off picking up my rucksack and flinging it on my back. Everybody was huddled on the sofa not breathing a word. I heard the cockney boy mutter something before going on a rant at the others and saying" Why d'ya look at me? Why don't ya fight ya own battles?'Cos I'm not doin it!". I smiled to myself. This was going to be a piece of cake!


	5. Carmen and the secret den

I went into my room and dumped my stuff. I walked around knocking a picture of kittens off the baby blue wall. "Why did I do that?" I thought ;it wasn't like me. Well it was but I hadn't hurt anyone since Callie left. Maybe I was just trying to prove to myself that I didn't need Callie anymore. Yeah, right. It takes more than a knock off the pool table to beat Callie. Somebody knocked at the door; proving my theory that all care homes NEVER have privacy.

"What?!" I exclaimed, angrily. The girl in pink, came in asking if I was ok. Well, hmmm let me think...NO!

But I lied and said I was fine. Before she could walk out of this awkward moment I just muttered back something about being in a bad mood. I mean I _did _want to have some friends in this place; even if it was a pink monster in disguise. She got back her confidence and walked in

"So... why did you want to fight Liam?". So that was his name! I was afraid she'd ask that, though. What do I say, that I just suddenly felt an outburst of having to push some one?

"I don't...just that some one always pushes me on the first day and I wanted to get it out of the way.." I wasn't lying here though. It was like a tradition at every care home to pick on the new kid. Not here though.

" That's awful!" she said wringing her hands. " I'm used to it" I said coldly. "Well no one's like that here... I mean we all like each other" she replied. "Well no one's going to like me after that!" I said. "They may though...if you go downstairs and try again.." she suggested. I sighed, guess I might have to make some effort. Can't be too bad though, right?

While we walked down the stairs the girl told me her name. Carmen. Sounded nice enough though. She led me back into the living room, " Hi everyone, I'd like you to meet my new friend Elektra". I saw everyone's blank expressions and I knew I was doomed. But it was nice to be called a 'friend' after a long time. "Nice to meet you!" I replied. Still no answer.

A boy carrying a notebook said, "But we've already met you". Carmen came to my rescue and said "Yeah but it didn't go too well so we're going to meet her again!" making everything sound simple. "Hi I'm Tee!" said a girl in a green t-shirt. "I'm Harry" said a young boy with curly blonde hair," And this..." he said pointing to his toy giraffe "Is Jeff!". I grinned at how normal they seemed despite being in care. I explained about how the other care homes were different and the rest of them introduced themselves, Toby and Johnny and I soon realized that Gus was one that had a type of autism and liked everything to be precise. No sign of Liam and Frank though.

And I know this may sound pretty wrong but I was a bit curious about Liam since everybody seemed to look up to him somehow. But something told me it probably wasn't for the exact same reasons as what you would expect in most care homes. I mean he didn't bother to fight me so how come he's so special. Maybe its because he's the one that is not in dream world like the rest of them. Well, I guess I had to find out though especially if I was going to rule this place which seems pretty likely at the moment!

**Liam Pov**

I'd met people with the likes of her before. You know people like Elektra. Girls that want the competition, want to fight, want to prove that they are not the girly kind. Yeah well if you ask me its been proven so you don't have to bother. I was pretty surprised though when she knocked me off the pool table. And by reading her eyes she was too! But she didn't show it. She's alright I guess but I think I might have finally made an enemy at Elm Tree house. It does get boring when your praised by everyone.

"Why didn't you just tell 'er to fuck off?" asked Frank suddenly following me out of the lounge. Frank rarely swears and when he does it usually cos he's really pissed off. " She's a girl innit. And I don't fight girls".

"Yeah well, doing that isn't going to get you anywhere!" he muttered. Although he's got cerebral palsy Frank is pretty clever and well maybe if he didn't speak so weird people would understand why I'm friends with him. " Nah mate, you don't need ta worry 'bout me. I can cope on me own ya know!" I said mockingly. But Frank knew how I hated people following me around like I was some kinda god, and he knew I wasn't kidding when I said I didn't want him. But in truth I needed practically everyone. I guess people like Elektra can build a wall around them and get on with life, but me I just can't. I usually use stress balls and that does relief my anger, but someone or something always cheers me up. I'm just lucky like that.

We walked into the attic, where the place was full of boxes. I asked Frank to help me move some boxes for our 'secret' den that I was thinking about creating. I know it sounded girly but I never really got round to having one before so this was my chance and I took it.

"I declare Liam and Franks's secret den open!" I said happily. "Franks and Liam" he said.

"We can argue about the name later!" I said sitting down. "I'll go get the others then.." Frank muttered. "No!" I said.

"This is for us.. they can go find their own den!"

Frank said nothing, and right then I knew he was upset about the whole 'I can look after myself!' thing.


	6. Secret Club

**Elektra Pov**

I sat down on the sofa watching the girls argue over the boys about some stupid pool game.

"You can't play when the boys are scared, Tee" I said walking casually up to her, "It's embarrassing to be beaten by a girl".

"I'm not scared!" Johnny said. "I can beat _any _girl" Toby said. "Yeah?" I asked "Boys verses girls, best of 5" I said before Tee mouthed a 'thanks'.

"Aren't you going to play?" Toby asked me as I headed away from them " I'm going to find Liam and apologize" I said smiling, " But they don't need me to help them up; they're only playing boys!". Johnny's mouth dropped open at my cheekiness and I walked off. This ain't too bad, I thought.

I went into Carmen's pink room and decided to look through her things. I knew I'd probably end up without any friends if she found out but I was only finding a bit more about her. Like if she really was this big girly girl that she seemed on the outside. I looked through boxes and drawers and everything. Nothing much. I saw a picture of a girl about her age with two younger children that I assumed were her sisters. They looked really sweet. I checked her purse. Not that much money only a few coins. A saw a card lying on her desk. It was from her mum a 'sorry' card. I remember a few kids getting sorry cards in my old care homes and smiled. Carmen had obviously decided to keep it then but I don't know why she did. I heard a noise then quickly walked out of Carmen's bedroom.

It was Liam and Frank. They were carrying a mattress between them and were arguing over something by the sound of it. "It's not a secret den if we tell everyone" Liam was saying. " But they're our _friends" _Frank insisted. "They're not _my _friends, I just happen to live with them!". "They're basically family!". " What Elektra's family?!" Liam scoffed. "Maybe she is...you know what just forget it!" Frank said dropping the mattress while Tracy called out for lunch. I leaned back against the wall hoping he wouldn't see me as he stormed out, and then suddenly I had an idea.

After lunch, I invited Carmen and Tee to my room. I asked them if they wanted their hair like mine and as predicted they gave it a go. "You know what these are amazing. I want lots of them!" Carmen said looking into my mirror.

"You know what, we should start a secret girls club and call it the SGC!". They gasped at my 'wonderful' idea. "Oh wow" Carmen exclaimed "I've never been in a secret girls club before!". I pointed at the door then held a finger to my lips. "Oh!" Carmen said, getting the message. We walked outside and saw Frank kicking about on his own. I kicked the ball. "Goal!" we all said.

"Off-side" Frank stated. "What? C'mon! 2 a side. I'm with Carmen!" I said taking of my jacket. "You know I'm really hungry" I whined "Why don't we get a curry afterwards" "Not enough money" Frank said. "Well... your lucky...my treat!" I smiled. After I scored a goal I asked Frank to join our club. After hearing that it was called the secret 'girls' club he was reluctant to join. But Tee made it Secret Girls Club And Frank but I could tell he still wasn't sure. "Oh sorry, do you need to ask Liam if you can join?" I said. "He's not my boss!" Frank insisted and soon enough we were sitting in Frank and Liam's not-so-secret den eating from boxes of curry. And I found I was enjoying myself... in a very long time. Soon Liam walked into the 'den' with an expression of horror and anger on his face. Perfect.

"Hey Liam!" I said sweetly, "Do you want some curry?". He glared at Frank

"What're they doin 'ere?".

"They're my friends" Frank said nervously.

"ALL OF YOU...OUT!" he yelled.

Carmen and Tee began to put their boxes away and I had to step in to stop them from listening to Liam. He was being well out of order!

"Hang on...how's that fair? We're with Frank and this is his place too!" I told him.

"This is between me and him...now tell 'em ta leave".

"No!" Frank said. I was impressed.

Liam was shell-shocked. "Right...well I'll take everything I found up 'ere!" he replied angrily. stuffing a bag full of random stuff. Tee and Carmen shuffled nervously. I sighed, irritated. He stopped behind me and looked at Frank then at me, he knew what I was doing I suppose. "Sorry Frank.." I said. "His choice" Frank said simply.

We were in the lounge talking about our new club name 'SGCAF' Secret Girls Club and Frank. Johnny came in saying that he didn't want to Tee to get stuck in our gang.

"It's not gang... it's a club!" Tee said. "Yeah, Why don't you join us?" I added "And you can make up some rules for our club so that Tee doesn't get into trouble!".

Soon enough both Johnny and Toby were in our gang and it was renamed SETA. "Ok who wants to be an offcial member?" I asked them. Tee said she thought we were official members already. "Not until you've done your initiation test!" I said smiling. Frank was the first up. Well to do the test anyway. He had to steal a ring from the tap, and I convinced him to do it by saying stuff about Liam. He was at the tap and had just finished screwing on the tap to the pipe when Liam came and asked him stuff about whether he was really with us or not. He soon stormed off in a hurry. Gina came in and the plan worked as water sprouted into her face. The plan worked! Johnny managed to get a ring from the vacuum cleaner. Tee was meant to cut off a lock of Gina's hair but instead she got her hair extensions which I got a bit pissed about. Carmen stole £20 pounds from the office. And Toby stole Gina's watch. First day and I had them all stealing for me!While we were silently discussing about what we stole in the middle of the night I saw Harry staring at us. Damn! I knew that first thing in the morning he would have told on us!

I went into his room and threatened him by cutting off one of Jeff's legs. I moved the pair of scissors to his neck and Harry gasped. Inside I felt like a complete monster and I wanted to literally kill myself for doing such horrible stuff. I gave him back his stupid giraffe and went to bed hoping that I would stop acting like this and get back to normal tomorrow.

**Liam Pov **

I was enjoying my prank on Sapphire and Tracy for stealing their clothes but I still couldn't get it out of my head. The fact that Frank chose her over me! Me, his best mate. But I knew something was fishy and I was going to find out tomorrow morning, whatever it took! I went back to sleep hoping everything would be back to normal tomorrow...


	7. Problems and more problems

**Elektra Pov**

To make long story short: At breakfast, I volunteered to help Gina find the missing stuff. I knew everyone hated me then though cos I still hadn't given back the stolen stuff. Mike found out about the missing 20 quid and everyone looked at me. I said that it wasn't me just because I was the new girl they were picking on me. I was with them all the time. But I knew sooner or later I'd be found out...

**Liam Pov**

She's so fake. But she's got everyone on her side so what can I do? I sat throwing the ball against the wall before catching it and throwing it again. Tracy came into my room saying that she knew that I knew who it was so maybe if we worked together we could find out who it was. I was just pleased that Tracy was on my side! Take that Elektra!

I walked up to Frank and started to try and convince him to go against Elektra. Didn't take much convincing though, he wasn't as blind about the whole thing as I thought! We knocked on Elektra's door..

**Elektra Pov**

I opened the door expecting Carmen or someone. But it was Liam . And Frank was standing nervously behind him. Great. Frank had snitched on me.

"What do you want?!" I said angrily.

"We need to talk" Liam said.

"Don't think so"

"Now. Somewhere private". Did he realize how wrong that sounded?

"Look I'm not going anywhere with you".

"Oh? Let's talk about what you've been up to, right here and hope for you sake no one's listening!"

"Fine" I said. He'd got me. "C'mon!"

Frank gave me this I-have-no-idea-what-he-is-on-about look but I knew it was fake.

We walked into the attic.

"Don't get ma mate mixed up with your stupid gang alright?"

"Look he can leave if he wants to.." I sighed.

"He doesn't have to cos I'm taking over!". So all this was because Liam was jealous? Now there's a first!

"You said you'd stop the gang!" Frank yelled.

"I never!"

"YOU DID!"

I had to smile at this. Classic. Guess Liam was worse than I thought.

"Awh! Did you have a fight with your girlfriend?" I teased

"Shut up!" he said "Now are ya gonna get out of my way so I can run things properly around here?"

"In your dreams"

"Your gang's rubbish; what you've ever done? Set up a camp had some curry play a few practical jokes... What are you like five?"

"You criticize me? I've only been here two days and I've already got them nicking stuff for me!"

"What...am I supposed to be impressed?"

"Errm yeah it was 20 quid and I'm going to get more money once I've solved that problem but what have you done?"

"First of all I've just tricked you into confessing.." he said pointing behind at an angry Tracy.

"I was joking.." I lied

She didn't believe me.

I told her something about covering up for the others but she didn't believe my lame excuse obviously. Frank came and slung an arm around Liam "Loser!". It wasn't fair; they all had friends apart from me! I stormed out with Tracy yelling for me to come back. As I stormed out I saw Sapphire opposite me. For some odd reason she ran towards me and before I knew it I was pulled into a headlock struggling to get her off me. We were screaming and yelling and I knew someone was going to come and try to pull us apart. Eventually Tracy and Mike came followed by a giggly Liam and Frank and they pulled us apart Mike stood between us and the rest of them stood behind me. Sapphire yelled a bit more before slamming the door and going into her room. I had literally enough and stormed off downstairs with Tracy following me. She soon caught up with me and pulled me into the office where all 3 care workers came down and asked me to explain everything from the beginning.

**Liam Pov**

I came down from the attic only to see Elektra and Sapphire yelling and fighting each other. Elektra was in a headlock and was struggling to get out so I felt sorry for her since Sapphire was giving her no mercy. I got a good view of Elektra's back side though! Mike and Tracy pulled them both apart and Sapphire started yelling a bit more then slammed the door. Elektra just stormed off. "When's round two?" I asked teasingly. Tracy slapped my arm and I thought she was on my side! Anyway I was just plain happy that Frank was my mate again!

**Elektra Pov**

I felt really uncomfortable. Unlike other lectures all three care workers looked me in the eye and asked for my opinion on stuff. Asked me for every detail. And they made me feel so bad for bullying the other kids. It was long and uncomfortable and when they finally let me out I ran up to my room and slammed the door shut. I knew I didn't fit in this dump. I knew it from the moment I came here and I knew however hard I tried this couldn't be my home. I was going to run away. I dumped all my stuff into my luggage and I swung my rucksack around my shoulder. Just as I was picking up my suitcase someone opened the door and came into my room.

Liam.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" he said whispering.

"Running away". I waited for a reply but got no answer. "Anybody would've thought you'd be glad to see the last of me!" I said walking towards the door with my bags.

"Yeah but running away ain't gonna help you!" Liam said "Trust me, they'll always find you in the end". I looked at him, a distant look in his brown eyes...was I really falling for this bloke? I really needed Callie back!

"Too bad. I'm going" I said shoving past him and walking down the stairs with my luggage. Mike was sitting with his back to me against the sofa as my luggage bumped down the stairs.

"What are you doing?" Mike asked.

"I've been here before." I said "Should be on my way". I passed him my keys.

"No" Mike said. He explained something about I had just as much right as the others. I gazed to the floor. Liam was right, they always stop you from leaving this place.

"I'll give you a second chance. I hope you make the most of it" I nodded slightly before heading back upstairs. "I'm not giving up on you. Elektra!" he said.

"You will" I sighed.

As I went back into my room Liam gave me I-told-you-so look and I dumped my stuff on my bed.

"Sorry about before...you know...about your secret club thing" he said.

"It's fine and I'm sorry about pushing you off the pool table... I didn't mean to..."

"It's ok. I understand" he interrupted me.

I rolled my eyes as he flashed his Cheshire Cat grin at me. "We're still enemies though, alright?" I told him.

"Sure...sure.." he said walking out of my room. Yeah so he might have forgiven me, I don't know why, but I don't think everyone will be that friendly to me again.


	8. The bridge incident

**Elektra Pov**

Strangely everyone seemed to be ok with me after the club thing incident. And well I guess I felt a bit better about it all. Toby hung out with me a lot. He was a wimp but a nice sweet wimp. It was strange because all he seemed to talk about was comic book characters and monsters and health cautions. Strange kid huh? But I liked the fact that even though his parents died he hardly talked about it. He just spent his time reading comics and well generally being weird. And yeah sometimes its good to be weird! I went downstairs and ate my breakfast sitting next to Toby and Carmen. Liam sat opposite me with Frank and Harry. Things were alright between us but I didn't want to be anymore friendly than I already was towards him. Even in a sweet care home you've got to keep an eye out! So technically we were still enemies. Well more than enemies.. but hey everyone's got someone they really hate!

I spent the rest of the day trying real hard what it was about monsters that Toby liked. I mean I wasn't scared of them but I wasn't obsessed with them. Soon Mike told us we were going on a camping trip tomorrow and we had to get all our stuff ready. I was actually quite thrilled that we were going anywhere! But the others groaned and lazily went upstairs. God! I mean how many of them actually take a trip for granted?

I packed my stuff fairly quickly and then it was dinner. Everyone was talking about what a disaster their last outing was. Apparently Liam had collected up some slugs and put them in all the girl's stuff. Then civil war broke out with the girls stealing the boys clothes and the boys punching and kicking them, then they all went back home. Sounded like my perfect kind of outing to me! That night I went back to sleep, my head full of pranks I could throw at the boys.

**Liam Pov**

Mike said we were going on an outing. I remember the last time we went on one..it was so much fun! I only put slugs in their stuff as a joke...but no... the girl's just had to have a go at us! I watched Elektra through dinner. It was strange; she wasn't all chatty and full of spoilt remarks like she usually is! I had a feeling she was actually looking forward to the outing. Poor kid must have had a very sad life! Yeah so me and Elektra don't get on that well now, even though I did try to forgive her. But I knew she didn't want me to be friends with her or have anything to do with her for that reason. The way she probably sees it is that we're black and white, cheese and chalk but I think we're pretty similar! Not in that kind of way but I mean we are both troublemakers and we both love pranks so surely we can't be too different?!

**Elektra Pov**

I woke up early the next morning at 6. Today was our outing day. Mike and Gina and Tracy were stressed out. Johnny,Carmen,Tee,Lily and Toby were rapidly talking. Sapphire was moody. Harry and Jeff were quietly trying to ignore the yells and screaming. Frank was just standing there looking around. And Liam was.. Well Liam was..different. He wasn't his usual cheeky self. He wasn't smiling through the chaos. He was quiet.

Really quiet. He didn't seem distant or anything just silent. Tracy must have seen me staring at him and raised an eyebrow at me. I blushed slightly.

"No sorry. I was just wondering why he's so quiet today" I said trying not to stumble over my words.

"Liam is not usually the holiday-goer. He'll probably pull off a few pranks to cover it up but he doesn't like going to other places often".

"I thought he ran away a lot"

"Yeah but he never runs away to other towns or cities. He just runs out of this home really...look Elektra I wouldn't play pranks on.."

"Yeah I know..I'm not going to" I interrupted her.

"SILENCE!" Mike yelled.

Everyone fell silent.

"Now will you lot stay silent while I go load our things into the van!".

Soon enough everything was loaded and we were driving off, away from Elm Tree house. I watched Liam curiously.

He was still very quiet. Frank put an arm on his shoulder sympathetically and Liam gave a small smile. A smile he'd never give me. Yeah well I guess that was partly my fault and partly his fault. I listened on my iPod to my songs and looked out of the window at the blur of houses and shops going past us.

It seemed like ages when we finally arrived. Carmen climbed out and stepped in some poo. "Eww!" she squealed while everybody laughed.

"Right you stinking lot get out of the van!" Gina said.

Mike set up a few things then we were ready to go. We picked our teams out of the hat. I was in Team B with Harry, Tee, Frank, Carmen and Toby. Yeah and Tracy who was supervising us. I whined to Mike that I had all the rubbish people and he just said something about Tracy looking after him. Mike explained how it was fair we don't pick our teams and pick it anonymously.

Liam was listening in on me and Mike.

"Lucky for you because if you did, you'd lose" he said leaning into me.

"You'd lose!" I exclaimed back. Trust Tracy about that whole, 'doesn't like travelling' thing!

Everyone heard us and soon we were all shouting loser to each other. We had a snap with all of us in our teams. Gina joined in with our team. I was Elektra Cute and Liam was Lippy Liam. Serves him right although I don't know why Carmen thought that me pointing at something was 'cute'. I was the least cutest person in the whole wide world.

As far as I knew it.

**Liam Pov**

The trip there made me feel queasy. I was travel-sick but I hardly ever feel like vomiting. I just felt this huge lump in my throat and I couldn't or didn't want to talk. Frank understood. He understands everything. Elektra was having a go on about her team when we got there. It was true though; she had a rubbish team and I just knew we were going to win!

I told her that she was going to lose and she spat back at me that we were going to lose. I riot started up thanks to Elektra and I then Mike saw me playing about on my phone and soon enough nobody could use technology thanks to me. I received a glare from Elektra by doing so. Don't blame her.

It was Elektra and me up first. I had a head start being good at running then when we got up onto the climbing net thing I stopped foolishly to look at my other team mates. Damn she'd already finished that part! I chased after her, soon right behind her but no she beat me to it. I'd never seen Elektra so smiley and happy in my life. Her hair was flying freely in the wind and as she ran her eyes her mouth everything seemed to be smiling.. I told myself to stop staring at her, that she was my enemy and I was being stupid. She did a little victory dance when we reached the end and I had to smile. She was looking me in the eye and gazing at the competition. I was still smiling secretly inside my head when we won and when Tracy got delayed.

But Elektra wasn't. She was back to her moody self again and for some reason I missed that. She was quite athletic though!

Soon after we played 'IT'. Gina had her foot all bandaged up and she was going to make our tea when we came back from the nature hunt. I ran around glancing at Elektra's smiling face every now and then trying to avoid being the person who was IT. I have to say though Elektra and I were the best at the game and even Sapphire or Frank couldn't run to our standards. Tracy just ran around with Harry on her back which didn't help much. Soon Toby fell into some mud and we had to stop the game. The mud on Toby's face was priceless though!

We then decided to do our nature hunt. Elektra had a go on about not being the leader. I carefully glanced at Elektra beside who'd gone off into a sulk.

"What...can't you handle it?" Elektra said after Mike explained what we had to do. I argued back saying that I could. Obviously.

**Elektra Pov**

Mike explained what we had to do. And gave us the directions in pencil. He should have really used pen. I quickly rubbed out one of the directions and changed it. Now this was going to be fun!

As soon as the trail 'seemed' to lead off somewhere else Tracy got confused. Because I'd changed it of course! I soon got sick off Tracy and went off in another way deciding to take a short cut. Carmen and Toby followed me anxiously wondering if I was doing the right thing. I knew I was cos I'd seen a bridge and thought it'd be good to use it. When we did however reach the bridge it was totally unsafe. Carmen and Toby looked at each other when I tried to cross it.

I was petrified. I wasn't going to lie now! But I did it cos I felt like it proved something to myself. I was slow and careful and Toby and Carmen were probably more scared than I was. But I kept my calm and soon crossed it successfully.

I told them it was easy peasy to cross. They glanced at each other and Carmen stepped out onto the bridge. She looked at Toby for encouragement but there was nothing on his face. Nothing. She walked more her hands shaking and soon before I knew she'd fallen. I waited to hear a splash but I heard Carmen's screams instead. I was a bitch. And I had never been so scared in my life.

Toby was looking at me for advise and soon he decided to blow his whistle. I stood there in shock as Tracy came and decided to pull her out. Toby tied a loop and Tracy hung over the crack in the bridge. I was gasping. I was shocked. "Please I don't want to die!" Carmen whispered. Soon the nail holding Carmen up broke and everyone pulled on the rope. I came closer to check on her make sure that I was doing something instead of standing there like a freak. They pulled her out though. And Carmen was finally out of breath from screaming. They walked away from me without a second glance. Not even Toby looked at me.

"I'm sorry! I'm really really sorry!" I yelled. Nothing. Tracy had managed to lose Harry and decided to go look for him. I asked her where I should go, like an idiot and she told me to come back the other side. She was pissed with me. Everyone was. I walked back, killing myself inside for doing such a horrible thing. Who was I turning into? I might as well have been Carmen and died right there on the spot. I spotted Harry crouching on the ground. He stood up as he heard me stepping closer to him. I peered at what he was staring at. An adder. They were poisonous.

I told Harry to get back here while I shooed it away.

"Where's Tracy?" he demanded looking me in the eye. I told him she was saving Carmen.

"Why aren't you there?" he asked.

"Because I'm here. Look just come to me don't be scared" I said keeping my eye on the snake and trying not to panic. I didn't want another disaster happening.

"I thought you hated us. I slowed you down" Harry said keeping his tempo the same. God! Even he was pissed at me!

"Look just get away from the snake Harry please" I begged.

He looked back at the snake and gasped. "Save Jeff!" he said finally giving in and running away. I stepped closer to the snake. It was already under Jeff. I cringed as I leaned closer and swiftly picked up Jeff before hurrying back to Harry. We walked back and I quickly glanced back at the snake. We walked back silently. Soon we saw Tracy and Harry ran up to her and she picked him up clinging onto him for life.

"Elektra saved me" he said. I smiled and Tracy smiled a small smile back. I'd done something good for a change. Toby quickly glanced at me and began speaking to Harry as we headed back. I trailed behind them.

"What kind of snake was it?" Toby asked.

"An adder" Harry said.

**Liam Pov**

We were heading back with Mike. Me and Johnny. We had just rescued a dog that we thought was some kind of monster and Mike had been searching for us. So you get the story. When we joined up with everybody else we walked back to the camp. Elektra must have done better than us then!

But when I saw the other groups faces as they came back something told me I was wrong. And out of all of them Elektra looked the least happiest out of all of them.

"Hey losers! Thought you was gonna beat us back huh?" I said mockingly trying to cheer everyone up. Nothing. I guessed that something big had happened then. Even smiley Carmen shoved past me.

We were sitting down at tea. Having eggs. Apparently a dog had stolen the sausages (Johnny and I swapped a look then) while Gina was asleep. We had to laugh for that one. None of the other team seemed any more happier than before though. When Mike asked the others what happened Tracy looked at Carmen urging her to tell the others.

"Well you know when we left you, we came across this bridge. I think I was too concentrated on trying to win. Elektra went across and it was absolutely fine.." I saw Elektra staring into the smoke distantly, and I listened calmly as Carmen told us how she fell and almost died and if it hadn't been for Tracy or Toby she could have actually...died! Elektra looked really upset though as Carmen began talking and I felt truly sorry for her. When Mike found out that some of the directions had been changed everyone looked at Elektra.

Carmen suddenly spoke up, "Elektra did it".

"She wanted you to get lost and turn back with Harry, and that's why I nearly died!".

Elektra didn't speak back though and I realized why she thought it was all her fault.

"Aren't you gonna say something?" Carmen demanded quietly.

"I didn't want any of this to happen.." Elektra whispered.

"YOU STILL CAUSED IT!" Carmen yelled.

"You wanted to win too and Toby!"

Mike suddenly spoke up, "That's no excuse though!".

"You put us into two teams what did you expect?" she yelled. And with that she got up and left to go into the tent.

"And because she led, you didn't have to follow.." Gina said. Everyone looked at her. It was quite unusual for her to say something like that especially when Elektra was the obvious suspect. Carmen didn't have anything else to say though and stared down at the ground. And for some reason I felt really miserable. It wasn't Elektra's fault but it wasn't Carmen or Toby's either. And all of them were blaming each other for Carmen falling in the bridge. I looked at Tracy who suddenly got up and made us go and play something on the fields. I knew then that she was going to try and sort everything out.

**Elektra Pov**

Carmen was right. It was my fault and however hard I tried to deny and forget it the thought would still come back. What if Carmen did fall in and never come out again. Wouldn't everyone hate me forever? Why did I have to mess things up. As I lay on top of my sleeping bag in the tent someone unzipped the entrance and came in. Tracy.

"Out!" she said.

I got up a confused look plastered on my face. "What?".

"You're on my team. No one gets left behind" she said simply. I got up then decided to follow. I couldn't stay all locked up like a wimp anyway.

Everyone was posing for a group photo and Tracy dragged me in. Soon we were all smiling; half-smiling for the photo and Sapphire smiled at me and led me to the others. Carmen and Toby were waiting for me.

"We're sorry for accusing you!" Toby said.

"Yeah and I'm sorry for being all mean to you. You did try to help me after!" Carmen said. I looked at them both and smiled.

"I'm sorry for... everything!" I said and soon we had a massive bear hug. Everyone smiled and clapped at us.

We all sat down to a game of cards. Liam came and sat next to me.

"Hey" he said, "Good job for saving Harry from the adder!".

"Who told you?" I inquired.

"Harry himself" he said," To be honest I would have got scared and run away!"

"He got scared when we thought the injured dog was a monster!" Johnny said listening in on us. I laughed and Liam blushed furiously. "Shut up!" he said.

"How d'ya know about snakes anyway?" Liam asked. My smile vanished but I put my forefinger to my nose and patted it before pointing back. Liam smiled. And soon I felt happy again. Happy and safe.


	9. At midnight

**Elektra Pov**

After some toasted marshmallows and hot chocolate we all trailed back into our tents to sleep. The girls in one tent and the boys in another. I brushed my teeth and went to sleep. Lily and Carmen were chatting outside. I listened to their conversation.

"I can't believe you followed Elektra though! I told from the start she was a bad influence!" Lily said.

"Look she's not that bad you know. And it _wasn't _her fault for the bridge incident!" Carmen argued back.

"Then whose fault was it?!" Lily demanded.

"Look..it was nobody's fault.."

"See! You don't know but Elektra led you to the bridge..you could have died because of her!"

"But I didn't! Okay? That's the whole point! She tried to help me and she's feeling as bad as it is!"Carmen yelled, "If you were a true friend you'd understand!".

I got up suddenly trying to forget about everything. Carmen came into the tent and saw my face.

"Oh god Elektra! Look Lily's just being a bitch forget about her!"she said.

"Look what I've done now! I've split you two up! She's right its all my fault!" I said croaking. Carmen hugged me tight. "Look even if I did..you know.. I wouldn't ever blame it on you!You're a mate Elektra!".

We pulled apart and I smiled at her. "Thanks" I mouthed scared that if I say something I'd cry. She smiled back.

Soon we were all sleeping peacefully, even me. I drifted off into a dream..

_I was on the bridge. Again. Carmen was screaming fall help dangling loose off the bridge. Toby was staring at me glaring at me not doing anything. "Do something!" I tried to scream and failed. "Blow your whistle!" I yelled. But Toby didn't hear me. No one did. I walked to Carmen trying to hold her hand. "Bye bye Elektra.." she whispered before falling down and down..._

I woke up with a start breathing heavily. God! It was just a dream. I decided to go outside for some fresh air. Creeping past the others I carefully unzipped the tent and went outside. The moon was big and bright and the cold started to bite into my skin. I wrapped my arms around myself and walked around for a bit. I saw a shadow. It moved. I snuck up carefully to it ready to pounce on it..

"Argh!". It was Liam. "What the fuck Elektra?! You almost scared me!". I grinned.

"Correction: I did scare you; you screamed like a little girl!". He grinned back.

"What you doing out here?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same thing" I said blankly. He explained he was going to do a little prank for the person that stepped out of the girl's tent first. Make them step in poo. How lame.

"What about you then?" he asked.

"I had a nightmare" I said, "Big deal!". He looked at me carefully. "Was it about the bridge and Carmen?" he asked. I nodded turning my gaze away from him not wanting to talk about it.

"It's not your fault ok?" he said.

"Look Liam just leave me alone!" I said, "We all know it is my fault and you can't deny that!". I turned to go back when I felt an arm on my shoulder. "Correction: It isn't your fault, never will be..". I looked at him his brown eyes sparkling in the darkness.. god where did I get this soppy stuff!

"Fine if you say so.." I sighed before heading back into the tent.

**Liam Pov**

I watched Elektra go back into the tent. She looked really pretty here in the dark.. oh shut up Liam! I went back into my own tent and fell asleep. Elektra was alright I suppose.

I woke up the next morning to a piercing scream. I got up thinking it was Carmen. No it was Lily! And she was really really pissed. Everyone was laughing even Carmen and Elektra! I tried to hide a smile as she stepped out of the poo.

"Right who did this?" Tracy asked. No response. "It was _you_ wasn't it?" Lily said pointing at Elektra.

"No! It wasn't me!" Elektra said. "Yes it was! I saw you coming back in the tent in the middle of the night...it's got to be you!".

Shit. I'd got Elektra into some trouble.

"Elektra?" Carmen said looking at Elektra's startled face "I thought you were better than this!".

"No I swear it wasn't me!" Elektra said. "I saw you!" Lily said. "I had a nightmare ok?" Elektra said. "HOW MANY EXCUSES CAN YOU COME UP WITH?!" Lily yelled, "IT WAS YOU IT WAS YOU IT WAS YOU!". Lily got hysterical.

"Calm down Lily.." Mike said, "And Elektra I expected better from you..".

Everybody started accusing Elektra then and I knew I had to stop it before it was too late.

"Wait!" I said. Everybody stopped talking and looked at me.

"It was me! I did it for a joke to prank you lot!" I said slightly upset that my prank didn't turn out the way I wanted it to.

"But Elektra.." Lily said confused.

"Like she said; she had a nightmare! She'd come out for some air...now will you lot stop yelling at her because she didn't do it alright?". Everyone muttered and went back to their morning businesses. Carmen looked at Lily. "Trust you to start blaming Elektra.." she muttered under her breath. Elektra walked over to me and whispered into my ear.

"Thanks but I don't need saving".

She looked at me in the eyes before she followed everybody else. I looked down at the floor. Guess I wasn't right for her then..oh well. Frank tapped me on the back.

"Liam?" he asked. I shook my head and followed everybody else to breakfast.

**Elektra Pov**

I felt bad for telling Liam that I didn't need saving. I think all he wanted was to be my friend and I'd ruined that. I just didn't want to get hurt again. I had Carmen and Toby and they were enough.

On the trip back home Liam was quiet. I didn't know whether it was his travel-sickness or me or a bit of both. Soon we climbed out of the van. It was good to be back. And I now knew why most of the others didn't like trips. Staying in our care homes felt safer than going out and about.


	10. Drama drama drama

**Sorry just a filler chapter. Didn't have much else to say. I'm sorry if this is dragging on but I just wanted to point out that all this stuff with the previous chapters whether you could see a little bit of romance between them too! Please keep sending your reviews in, they are really encouraging and I'm new at this whole writing thing so I do tend to go on. Thanks xx 3**

**Liam Pov**

I was pretty gutted when Elektra didn't seem to appreciate me owning up. She seemed pretty quiet as well on the journey back home and it upset me to see her like this. I guess I sort of understood what she meant. She didn't want to get too friendly with any of us really and she didn't want to get hurt. But today on the trip back I saw a different person. Some one with a bad past and bad history that just simply couldn't be replaced. And I was truly sorry for her. But I didn't show it though. Nothing is private here in the dumping ground and I learnt that from experience.

When we finally arrived I was sort of relieved that we were back. Too many weird stuff can happen on outings and this was not an exception.

"Liam...are you alright? You're looking a bit ill babes" Gina asked concerned.

"Yeah.. yeah I'll be fine just need a rest.." I replied.

I was sat in my room bouncing a stress ball off the wall and back. It does help I guess in a way. Frank came into my room.

"Do you want to play pool downstairs?" he asked.

I shook my head. And Frank being Frank didn't know what else to do and he just walked awkwardly back out the room. Soon Toby, Gus and Harry came into my room.

"Are you sure you're alright..it's not like you to say no to pool... its us against Elektra please come!" Toby pleaded.

"At the moment the girls are winning 5-0" Gus said stating all his facts.

"Shut up Gus!" Toby said exaggerated "Can't you see Liam is ill; he probably needs a doctor!".

"No he doesn't.." said Harry quietly. We all turned to look at the young boy and his giraffe.

"He just needs someone to talk to him... that's what Jeff says!" Harry continued. I looked up and smiled at him.

"Yeah you're right I just need some one to talk to.." I said.

"Well we've got a match to win.." Toby said looking at Gus anxiously. I nodded at them to go and join the others. Harry stayed behind with his giraffe.

"Well what's your problem?" he asked me. I had to smile then. His innocent little face seemed to be understanding for once and Harry seemed more older now. I stared into his blue eyes. I guess I had no choice but to tell him what was bothering me.

"Well technically I saved Elektra from being accused by everybody else for the rest of her life and now she doesn't like me for it.." I said trailing.

"Why doesn't she like it?" he asked. I took a deep breath and sighed.

"That's the thing..I just don't know.." I looked at him knowing what he was going to suggest next "Look me and Elektra are enemies anyway...it doesn't matter..".

"It does!" Harry exclaimed "That's why you're sad; because of what she said...now if you talk to her you might even become friends.."

"Sorry Harry.."I interrupted, "That won't happen in a million years to come yet...but thanks for your help". I got up and went out of my room not feeling really safe; even in my own room!

**Elektra Pov**

I was surprised! I knew Liam wouldn't decline a game of pool unless there was something seriously wrong...well I knew what that wrong thing was though but I didn't know he could so upset over me!

Me; his top rival enemy!

I did feel a bit guilty but I told myself he was only trying to get attention from everybody else. I think. We were in the lounge playing pool. The girls had won and we were high fiving each other and rubbing it all in the boys face! Oh yeah we'd won!

We heard some false mocking clapping and we spun around to find out who it was. Liam. How could I be such an idiot for thinking that he was truly upset?!

"Well done" he said, "but you can't blame the boys; I wasn't here for 'em was I now?".

The boys argued back saying that we had a pretty close call and the girls only just won it. Errm yeah I wouldn't exactly call getting one shot a close call. Liam smirked and plonked himself on the sofa before giving a dirty look at me. He hadn't changed one bit.

Everybody started whispering.

"What's up with him?"

"I don't know; he's not usually like this.."

"He's just in a mood that's all.."

"Come on we know Liam isn't like that.."

"Yeah I mean he hardly gets angry at any of us.."

"Some one needs to find out what's wrong with him.."

"I've already done that" said a small voice blankly. It was Harry.

All of us exchanged a confused look and looked back at him.

"Did you find out what was wrong then?" Carmen whispered excitedly. Harry nodded clinging onto Jeff.

"Well go on what is it?"

Harry put a finger to his lips and began to walk away. Everyone followed him around starting to bribe him with sweets and stuff. Harry obviously rejected them all and everybody soon gave up and walked away. I caught Harry staring at me and I looked back at him confused. He shook his head and walked off. Well I guess the problem was about me then wasn't it?!

Everybody else was slouching on the opposite couch not sitting next to Liam,even Frank his mate. Liam didn't seem bothered. His eyes were planted firmly on the TV screen. I went down and whispered in Carmen's ear.

"Look I'll see if I can make him get up to play pool with you then maybe you can try finding out the problem.." I said trailing. Carmen looked up at me and sighed.

"Fine go on then we're all watching"

"I don't know why you're all bothering, look at him; it'll take something really big to put him out of this mood!" Sapphire moaned. I rolled my eyes and took the TV remote out of his hands and switched the telly off. Now everybody was watching.

"What d'ya do that for you flipping idiot?! I was watching that, alright?"

"Too bad. Everybody wants you to go and play with them instead of being all moody and watching TV.."

"I am _not _moody.."

"Yeah and your name's not Liam either!" I exclaimed, smiling now. Liam groaned. Yup! I'd got him.

"Leave me alone!" he muttered before trying to snatch the remote out of my hands.

"Not until you go play with them" I said "Or I'll make you watch all the episode's of America's next top model back to back..."

"Fine.." he said getting up and grabbing a pool stick. 'Finally!' I thought secretly inside my head.

"..but only if you'll play as well.." Liam said, smiling his big Cheshire Cat grin again. Damn!

**Liam Pov**

Everybody slapped Elektra on the back for making me get up and play. I smiled, it was me against Elektra. She'd thrown me off the pool table now it was my turn to thrash her!

I let Elektra start first, she was only a girl;I'd beat her anyway. She got the first shot in. Not bad I reckoned to myself! Then the second,third,fourth... I watched as she leaned over to table concentrating hard and neatly hit the ball in. I suddenly regretted letting her have the first shot. Then when I realized I was going to lose Elektra missed. I was bewildered.

"Oh damn! I was so close. Your turn Liam" she said sweetly. She'd done that on purpose; I know she did. But the others didn't see that though and they believed her anyway. I looked at Elektra confused and she smiled at me urging me to take my shots. I ended up beating her but only just. I'm sure if she hadn't lost on purpose she would have one. But she let me win! That wasn't fair! But somehow it cheered me up! I rubbed it in her face but not too much that she got all moody. For one split second she looked like she was blushing. But I blinked and I saw Elektra pretending to be mad and rolling her eyes at me.

Yeah well she's not good at lying if you ask me!


	11. Kali is back!

**Elektra Pov**

The next few weeks were alright to be honest. Lily met her dad, and I'd made up with her. Liam got worms down his tee shirts-nice one Carms! Gina got water up her bum. Then we had a water fight with the hose pipe and me and Liam were the worst hit ones; I had to seriously adjust my clothes about after to not look too wrong in front of everybody else. Liam was wet all over and water was dripping from his body. Not that he seemed to mind, he just joined in with the fun!

Then another time Liam got himself into trouble for riding an oldie's scooter! It was hilarious! He had to wear a full suit and tie for the meeting in court. And I simply just couldn't not take a picture of him looking like some Scrooge-in-a-jacket! And then afterwards Gus called us for a meeting only just to say his 'girlfriend' was coming over! Everyone tried not to laugh but then this was Gus and no offence but why on earth would a girl ask him out? Or maybe he asked out a girl? I didn't care much after the shock. But Gus looked petrified when Carmen and Tee fired him with questions. Sapphire was even willing to give tips! I got all moody as usual don't know why probably because all my boyfriends are either too wimpy and hopeless or too violent...that gave me shivers..

Then Liam came back and his wasn't too happy. No scratch that; he was livid. His sentence was to go and work in an elderly people's care home! I had to laugh then! But he was still angry even though Mike said it could have been much worse! Carmen and Tee were helping Gus get ready for his big arrival and help him look good. Then Liam decided to runaway and Tracy got a stitch from getting him back. Some runaway that was; up to the wall where the bins were. Then Gus came down look like Elvis Presley! His usual hair had gone way too mad and his was wearing a suit and tie similar to Liam's one. Then just as Liam and Tracy had come back from the elder's home we found out that Gus's 'girlfriend' was some random nerd with pigtails and glasses who was from the local orchestra and played the flute. And Gus was trying really badly to impress her but she stayed exactly the same.

Liam had somehow enjoyed his trip to the elder's and soon we were all going there for our day out and it was good, better than I thought. They were just like us really! And soon we were all back home with smiling faces! Oh well I have to say though I feel better about myself since I moved in here and I had sort of forgotten about Kali and the Cobras. And my old care home...sort of..

We were in the lounge. Toby and I. Playing chess. Or Toby teaching me it more like. I remember my father teaching me when I was younger in hope of me becoming some random world class geek at chess. Didn't happen. But as Toby said I was getting the hang of it, I actually felt alright about doing it! It was a game when you had to con the other player and I was sure I wouldn't fail doing that! Tracy came in holding a white parcel. I took it from her hands and felt at it quickly, trying not to show my curiosity. I opened it up hiding it away from them. A black box. I peered inside it carefully, making sure I got some privacy. The first thing I recognized was the writing. The next thing I recognized was the earring. With the cobra on it.. Kali was back! She'd finally come to save me from this dump! And to stop me going all soft. I quickly read the message '_Meet me at your local park, You know who xx' _and rushed off grabbing my jacket as I went trying to hurry up before anybody asked what I was doing. Yeah..she was back in town!

As I turned the corner I dumped the box in a bin nearby and fastened on my earring. And suddenly I could feel some of me finally returning. I went to the park smiling as I saw Kali coming round the corner. She was the same old Kali, but she looked a little less toned down now; hardly much make-up. But her eyes were still the same and she had that same smile. We greeted each other with a nice big long hug. Kali was like my twin. Without her I was incomplete. And now she was back and I felt something return to me as she hugged me. I took in her smell. She wasn't wearing any perfume. Guess she had to look a bit normal these days out in the public.

"What happened?" she asked still hugging me. I pulled away from her. She looked back at me raising her eyebrows. I knew what she was going on about.

"I've been banged up for six months and you don't even call?!" she said tears in her eyes. God she'd changed. Or maybe she was truly disappointed in me.

"I...didn't think you'd want to hear from me.." I said.

"Not wanna hear from you?" she said smiling now. I smiled back.

"So..when did ya get out?" I asked.

"A couple of weeks ago.." she said. She had come as soon as she could. We both smiled and we hugged each other again.

We sat down on the bench. For some reason I felt like we were not alone and I told Kali this and she told me some one was spying on me that had black hair and black everything really. Tracy.

I groaned and smiled. Kali told me how Jasmine had told her everything how I was depressed (not) and how she'd tracked me down. She said she was sorry about my last break-up with Josh Harolds (Devil) and I just looked down and smiled sadly in which she put her arm around me. Everyone knew he was the violent one, even me. He'd tried to get me to have sex with him and when I refused I was close to getting assaulted when I kicked him in the groin and ran off. What else could I have done?! Kali didn't mind though; no scratch that she flirted with them. She had slept with around 6 of her boyfriends so far and had sex with them. I've only slept with one boy in my entire life that went a bit drunk and I remember being awake half the night sleeping right on the edge of the bed while he stretched and yawned during the night. Worst night ever! I'm more of a tomboy than Kali though. I won't touch skirts,shorts or dresses..anything that reveals the lower part of my body. But sometimes when we used to go shoplifting, Kali forced me to wear one of those and I'd stand there slouching while Kali admired and made comments how I'd get more boyfriends if I dressed up better. That was the whole point.

I asked her about the Cobras

"So you seen any of the others?" I asked curiously.

"No, the old gang's history now!". At least I didn't have to put up with a awkward reunion then!

"That's good to know.." said a voice that wasn't mine. Tracy Beaker you little git!

I groaned. "What are you doing here?"

"Just passing. I'm Tracy..and you are..?" she asked curiously looking Kali up and down.

"None of your business" I told her glaring at her. Trust Tracy out of all people to completely wreck my day! "She works in my care home" I told Kali.

"Yeah so in a way it is my business" Tracy replied.

She leaned towards me. "Oh nice earrings!" she said sarcastically. I raised my eyebrows slightly. "Matching pair...snakes aren't they?". I looked down, man why did she have to spot everything!

Kali nodded thinking before she said, "I'm Kali...friend of Lex!". I smiled, at hearing my nickname again.

"Lex!" Tracy awed, "Ooo I like it..can I call you Lex?".

"No, go away. Or am I going to be sanctioned for having friends?"

"Depends on who they are" Tracy replied, "Didn't you used to be in a gang called the Cobras Lex?"

"Go away!" I replied angrily.

"She only doing her job!" Kali said "We used to be room mates in our old care home. Best mates too!" She looked at me and I smiled.

"That was before the gang stuff..that was my fault..I got Lex into a lot of trouble.."

"You didn't!" I interrupted her.

"I did" she insisted, "I've just done six months in youth detention!" . Tracy didn't look impressed.

"I came to tell Lex that I've changed...she doesn't have to worry about me anymore!" I smiled and she smiled back. There was an awkward silence and the expression on Tracy's face didn't change. "I'm sorry...I'm causing a lot of grief..I shouldn't have come!" she said standing up, "Nice meeting you, Tracy!" and she walked off.

"Kali!" I called after her desperately. I looked at Tracy and I sighed. Shouldn't have kept my hopes up then!

And for some reason Tracy got up and went after Kali and called her back. I raised an eyebrow confused.

"Look Kali, I'm sorry I doubted you but you obviously mean a lot to Elektra... look I'll take you to the care home and ask Mike what he thinks!"

"Thanks Tracy!" I literally screamed. Kali was back, oh yeah!

But I had a bad feeling about this..


	12. Cobra girls

**Liam Pov**

Elektra was back. Apparently she'd run off during the day after getting a parcel. Sounds exciting! Probably some random boyfriend of hers...to be honest I didn't really think she had a boyfriend at the moment but I don't know maybe she did, secretly. Who'd want to go out with her?! Obviously not me! But what I felt after thinking about this got me into knots so I went to find who she was with...a girl. The first thing that came to my mind was that she was well ermm lesbian. Elektra saw me and said,

"Hey Liam this is my mate Kali.." she said trailing. Kali smirked at me and said, "Since when did you hang out with this loser?!". Already didn't like her.

"What made you think that...he's my enemy.." Elektra trailed embarrassed. "Since when did you have a friend Elektra?!" I said grinning.

"Shut the fuck up and shove off!" Elektra replied coldly. 'Kali' grinned a small smile at Elektra and Elektra smiled back. A true friendship smile. Then Kali glared at me and waved her hand at me to go away while Elektra grinned. God! They were like team hell!. I rolled my eyes and walked upstairs. I suspected Elektra had done something behind my back because Kali said, "Still the same as always Elektra! They so lied about you getting depressed...look at you go!". Elektra coughed slightly and I recognized how uncomfortable she was with the topic.

I stopped on the stairs. Elektra? Depressed?Uncomfortable? They were probably trying to stitch me up! They probably knew I was here! Fuck them!

**Elektra Pov**

Kali was great. She told Mike everything and I couldn't believe what I was hearing about her being sorry for everything and she was so so patient. She was truly sorry and I felt like hugging her and telling her it wasn't her fault, when it actually was. When she started talking about how she ended up in prison; I just felt like dying in that chair right then...

_**Flashback**_

_I was standing there. Waiting for Kali. Don't know why I even went along with it sometimes..don't know why I was still her friend. She was late. Really late. Already I'd tried to call her three times but I just assumed she was taking her time and stopped ringing her. Josh was with me telling me to stop worrying. She would come back with the drugs and we just had to hand them over to the Harlow brothers who did the rest. He leaned over and pecked me on the lips. I waved him away annoyingly; not hearing a word he'd said. This was Kali I was talking about here. My sister. My true sister. Before I knew it I was running into the old garage leaving Josh yelling after me. _

_There she was. Phew! But then I realized her hands were tied up and her mouth with a rope. She looked petrified. I looked up at the guys holding her. They were way bigger than me! Before I could say anything, I was in the same position as Kali all tied up. Damn! Josh was right I shouldn't have gone in. But at least I was with Kali and that was all that mattered now. They tied us to a chair and left some other people watching us nervously; not wanting to stand here all day either... I had a plan! Kali looked at me her eyes nodding slightly. We both knew what each was thinking._

_I let some tears fall from my eyes. The boys shuffled nervously not knowing what to do with a crying girl. And then Kali let one tear drop. "What's the matter?" a brave one piped up. I tried to talk but obviously couldn't since my mouth was biting onto a rope. He came round and took off the rope. The others gasped, "Dude...we're gonna be in serious trouble man!". "Shut up...look I'll see what she wants and that'll be it!". The rest of them groaned and looked at me._

_"I just came to see Cass here," I said sweetly, "And well now she's tied up I can't talk to her or hug her and I think I'm gonna be..sick!". I breathed heavily. "I need a bag! Help me!"._

_The boy looked worried for a minute but then started smirking at me. "I ain't gonna fall for that one sweetheart!". I groaned while the others laughed. _

_"Aren't you gonna tie me up again, then?" I muttered under my breath moodily. "Nah!" he said, "It'll be good if I had a better view of your lips.." Shit. I looked at him carefully..."I've already got a boyfriend"._

_"Too bad he isn't here to save you!" he said back. I smiled. "Well duh!...he's outside!". And with that I screamed as loud as I could deafening half the boys. As predicted Josh came to my rescue. But then the boy that was standing next to me leaned over and started kissing me. I tried to pull apart but his grip was strong._

_"Fuck off you little fucking git, don't you dare touch my girlfriend!". The boy got up and looked at Josh. "And what you going to do about it? She asked me to. Said if she was gonna die she'd rather have her last kiss with me.."_

_"Is this true?" Josh said looking at me seriously, ready to burst in anger._

_"What the fuck? Like I'd think about dying you imbecile!" I yelled._

_Josh looked at me and then swiftly started beating up the boy bad. The rest of the gang came back wondering what all the fuss was about._

_And then I heard sirens._

_I saw flashing lights._

_And soon enough I saw some black and white clothes in front of me, holding some hand-cuffs..._

**Elektra Pov**

You get the idea. Kali got arrested for stealing drugs as well as the rest of the gang. And Josh and I got a warning. We thought she'd be out in about two weeks but instead she got youth detention. For 6 months. And everything led on from there.

No more Cobras.

No more boyfriends.

No more friends.

No more Elektra.

Just a wimpy teenager. I'd even found out that my 'older brother' Felix had come looking for me after running away when he was 14 and I was 7 to live with his girlfriend. And apparently he'd got drunk from finding out that I got sent to a care home (my parents fault) and got run over by a speeding lorry.

Talk about bad luck.

After Kali had explained everything I thought Mike would have forgiven her. But no he hadn't!

"What?!" I explained, after Kali was told she had to leave.

"Now that you're in care...its my responsibility to insure that you're safe.."

"But I _am _safe with Kali!"

"Sorry but if you don't want to be moved again...Kali has got to go"

"This is not fair! She's been punished...she's done her time!"

"It's okay Lex...I'll go!"

And she got up to leave.

"Come on Mike she's my best friend! And you always say everybody deserves a second chance! Please It's just a visit please!"

He looked at Tracy. "Okay.."

"Yes!" I said.

"Kali can stay here for a while we can see how she gets along.."

We walked into my room.

"Your room's bigger than my whole gaff!" she exclaimed in awe.

"Yeah..but it must be great living on your own. I mean you can do what you want.." I said hearing a shuffling by the door "...without anybody bothering you! What?!" . Tracy peeped around the door.

"Stuck with me I'm afraid! Orders so no hanging out on your own!". I groaned.

Kali just said happily, "Oh its fine by me!". She had changed so much! "How about showing me around?".

I frowned hoping she'd go back to her old self at least.

"Great! Follow me!" Tracy said, confused.

Don't blame her.

I looked at Kali frowning and shaking my head.

"What?" I mouthed.

"Sorry!" she mouthed back following Tracy out of the room as I got up to follow her.

We walked downstairs while Gus was playing on the piano.

"You got a piano!" she exclaimed, "That works!"

Tracy walked over to Gus introducing Kali to him.

"No talking whilst I'm playing" Gus said blankly.

"Sorry!" Tracy exclaimed.

We walked to the living room and saw Carmen dancing with a pool stick to the music. Liam turned at glared at me. And Kali.

"And this is the kitchen.." Tracy said.

Kali said something about there being no padlock on the fridge but I was helping Tracy get the food out. I was sick of this new Kali thing by now!

Kali sat down and we had biscuits and energy drinks all round. She explained something about if she had such good care home qualities in her old care homes she might have been better behaved and not gone into time. I could see what she was getting at now!

Sapphire walked in and I introduced Kali to her.

"Hi!" Kali said.

"Right so you're doing the whole gang thing again then?"

"What? No...I'm done with gangs...and so is Kali!" I said back.

"Right so you're a completely different person now!" she said sarcastically.

"Yeah!" Kali said smiling sweetly.

"Right...errm the Cobras wasn't it? I see"

"Sapphire!" Tracy said.

"No! You don't have to live here and I do and I don't want anyone bringing trouble to my door...Alright?" she said storming out.

There was a awkward silence. "I'm sorry.." I said.

"No it's ok! I get it; that's the effect on people sometimes.."

"Why don't you take these up to your room?" Tracy asked.

"On our own?"

"Yep! It's about time someone gave you two a break.."

While we were in my room Kali suddenly became Kali again.

"This place so ain't you!" she said after explaining what she thought of the place.

"It's not that bad.." I said.

"C'mon...must still miss the old days?"

"Oh! Being half-starved and not to mention the fights?" I said sarcastically.

"You've got to be running this place man!"

"It's not like that here..." I mumbled.

"Exactly! You should meet my new mates!"

I considered this thought.

"Errmm yeah I'd like that!" I said through a mouthful of biscuits. Kali got up.

"You're gonna have way more laughs than this lot!"

"Come on!" she said realizing I hadn't moved from my place.

"What now?"

She looked at me like it was obvious.

"I thought you were on your own.."

"I never said that!"

"Hmm...what about Tracy?"

Kali sighed dramatically.

"Can't believe you forgot how to sneak out of a care home?!"

She threw my jacket at me and I followed her out; before grabbing a biscuit.

She opened the door to find Toby standing worriedly.

"Hear anything you like?" she hissed at him.

"I was...I was just...lending my book to Elektra!" he said managing a smile, "A chess book".

"A chess book!" she said grabbing it off him.

"It...it d-doesn't matter!" he said snatching it back and running off.

"Cheers Toby!" I said as Kali scoffed trying to sound mocking and failing.

"Chess?" she said looking at me. I looked back at her, "I got here just in time!"

We managed to sneak out; unheard or seen after that.

Kali put her arm around me as we went into the alleyway.

"I really want them to meet you!" she was saying.

"Cobras!" she yelled, "This is this famous Lex!"

She did jazz hands in front of me.

"Ziggy, Dutch and.."

"Zuzelle" a ginger haired girl interrupted "_Kali's _best mate?". She crossed her arms. I raised my eyebrows. Guess she was a bit off with me coming here then!

"SO where have you been then? Kali's been inside for six months; you didn't call her once"

"What would you know about it?" I replied as Kali shrugged unhelpfully.

"Just saying! You weren't there for her!"

"Oh so you were just saying?! Is that what you do; just say things?"

"No I don't!" she said stepping forward.

"Cos I don't have to say things to Kali; I'm there for her when it matters like she is for me get it?" I said clenching my teeth.

"Yeah but.."

"I said DO YOU GET IT?"

"Whatever" she said after a minute.

Kali giggled.

"You've still got it girl!" she said wrapping her arm around me.

"Hey admit it! It felt right didn't it!"

I smiled shyly.

"See I knew it!"

I looked at Kali. And I knew whatever happened today would change me forever...whether it was good or bad though I didn't know!


	13. Family Matters

Soon we were walking arm in arm together to the shops; Kali and I leading the group. I walked with my head held high. I expected some shoplifting but Kali strangely managed to pay for everyone as well as herself. We bought clothes and CD's and everything a girl could want! We went to the park hogging off the other people that were on the swings first. As I got closer I realized who they were; our rival gang 'The Boxers'. Kali managed to shove them off and as the boss of the gang got up to leave he snogged Kali right in front of us and winked at her before walking off with his gang.. That was Brad Jones. Our worst enemy. Things resolve quickly don't they?

Kali explained how Brad was alright really and he didn't bother the Cobras anymore. Well he bothered me!

We sat down on the swings thinking about today. Kali suddenly stood up and looked at me.

"Come back with us" she said suddenly. She was serious and I could see how much this meant to her. I was her 'sister' after all.

"Kali...I can't just walk out...I've got nowhere to live!"

"Stay with me!" she said like it was obvious. I scoffed.

"Ok that's the first place I'd think of!"

"So you can surf around with us lot! You can get your folders and have a run away!"

I looked at the rest of the gang. Dutch smiled at me, encouraging me. It wasn't as big as it used to be and well now this Zuzelle girl was on my case. I realized maybe it wasn't so obvious after all. Things had changed and I wasn't the main girl anymore, I never was.

"I need to think about it" I said weakly before turning away from Kali and the gang. Kali sighed exasperated.

"What's to think about? Spending life in care with a bunch of losers or splashing the cash with your mates?"

I looked up thoughtfully.

"You said I was your sister... It's the same for me too cos we're family Lex come on!"

I looked down upset and confused.

"It's not the same without you!" she exclaimed.

I got up off the swing.

"I'll meet you in an hour" I said before picking up my bags and walking off.

I don't know why I couldn't say yes. Maybe its because I just really want Toby to be my mate or maybe its because I've changed. It was like the dumping ground was pulling me back.

I came through the back. Phew! No one was there! I walked past the counter when Tracy got up from underneath it.

"Have you been out?" she asked. Busted!

"Yeah sorry...we tried to find you to ask.."

"Where's Kali?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Err...that's the thing she had to catch a train! So we didn't realize how late it was!"

"But you still had time to shop"

"On the way back from the...station"

"I trusted you Elektra!"

"I know! I'm I'm s-sorry! Kali said to say goodbye?"

I walked out of the room. Close one!

**Liam Pov**

Elektra had sneaked out with Kali apparently. Well good for them! The rest of us were trying to do ball room dancing to encourage Gina to dance properlyat her evening out. But she thought we were mocking her. No surprise there then!

I wondered what Elektra was up to when we heard she was back from Tracy. She told us not to tell anyone about anything especially not Mike and Gina. Gina finally got dancing and we taught her from the very beginning and she soon got the hang of it eventually. Elektra wasn't with us though and Toby had already got up to talk to her as soon as she was back. I had a feeling he knew something about what was going on...

**Elektra Pov**

I had decided. I was running away. Well nobody wanted me here and it was true what Kali said... I was being hypnotized into being all sweet and soppy. My mind was set and I filled my suitcase and rucksack.

Toby burst into the room. I was glad it wasn't anyone else. I shut the door and went back to packing. Toby stood stunned as he saw all my belongings on the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"You can't tell anyone about this" I said avoiding eye contact in case he looked at me innocently trying to stop me.

"It's _that_ _girl_ isn't it?" he scoffed

"_That girl _is like family to me!" I said simply.

"What about us?" he said.

"I don't fit in here; Kali gets me! I'd rather be with her...I'm sorry but I'm going!" I said walking to the door with my stuff. I gave him one last look before heading off. I went past everyone. They were dancing happily, happy to have a wonderful life. I guess I just couldn't live with all this comfort and happiness and friendships, Kali made me real. She showed me real life; life that wasn't always in a dream!

**Toby Pov**

Elektra had done it. She had gone to Kali and the Cobras. And what had I done? Sit here and look upset and keep my hand on my heart. I was sitting against the railings of the staircase wondering what to do, I mean I had to do something!

I heard someone coming up the stairs. It was Tracy.

"Toby? Have you seen Elektra?" she asked me.

"Elektra?...No"

"You ok?" she said watching me carefully, knowing something was up.

"Mm" I said anxiously.

She smiled warmly at me and I quickly smiled back. She went to check into Elektra's room and I took this chance to escape. I was going to find her! I grabbed my hoodie and ran off. I ran out into the alleyway that I had seen Elektra heading to. I was confused. There was nobody there. Maybe they'd already left to Kali's place.

I turned the corner and saw the Cobras huddled together walking down the road. "Elektra!" I called out running towards them.

"I'll catch you guys up!" she said to the others who groaned and walked off without her. She pointed to another road and grabbed my shirt and pulled me into the lane.

"What you doing?" she hissed glaring at me.

"Stopping you!" I whispered back. She sighed.

"You're being stupid, don't go with them, you'll end up in prison just like Kali!"

"No I won't just leave me!" she said walking back.

"NO!" I said grabbing her arm.

"Get off me! And forget about me its not like we're friends or anything...Just go home!" and with that she walked away back to the others. I just stood there thinking for some time. So I wasn't her friend in the first place then! Trust me to go running off to get her... she didn't even like me from the start!

I felt like crying what had I done to make her leave. It was all my fault! I turned to go back and found the Cobras looking straight at me. Elektra wasn't with them though. I figured out that she had told them about me and now they were back for revenge!

"Argh!" I cried out as they cornered me back.

"Come on then! Give us what you've got!" I had taken off my shoes my watch and they took off my trainers. I even gave them my money but they were still asking for more.

"Oi!" I heard a voice. Elektra pushed one of the girls to the ground.

"Wanna pick on someone try me!" she said. What was she thinking, they were going to smash her!

"Give him his stuff back!" she ordered "NOW!"

They reluctantly gave my things back and I got up to leave; tears stinging in my eyes.

"Toby go home, GO!" Elektra said and I ran and ran until I ran into Tracy who was walking by, I fell into her arms crying and she took me back to the dumping ground calling Liam for help to get back Elektra. What had I done?!

**Elektra Pov**

I should have listened to Toby. I thought as I watched him run off. I'm such an idiot!

"My mistake! He's your friend I get it! Won't happen again!" Kali said cheerfully running towards us.

"It shouldn't" I said grabbing my bag of her "...have happened in the first place!".

"Don't get worked up! We picked the wrong kid; its just business!"

"It's wrong!"

"You seemed pretty happy splashing the cash earlier!"

I gave her a confused look and she laughed.

"Where did you think we got it from?" she said. And suddenly I realized how she could buy all those stuff. She robbed little people of their money the idiot!

_At least she doesn't shoplift anymore.._

Shut up Elektra and stop talking to yourself!

"Maybe I didn't want to think about where you got it from! Maybe I missed my friend so much I didn't want to think she was conning me!" I yelled back. The rest of the Cobras suddenly walked behind Kali protectively as she sighed dramatically. I don't know why but this whole 'sighing' thing was getting on my nerves.

"You've still got your old friend; I'm still here! I ain't changed..." she said placing her hand on my shoulder while I shook my head trying to smile away the lump that was in my throat.

"Maybe you haven't changed, but I have" I said surprised this was coming out of my mouth. And suddenly it made sense. Why I felt guiltier for being with Kali than before. Why I wanted Toby to be happy. Because Elm Tree House had changed me. Made me feel truly loved; they bothered to understand the true me. And Kali, well her idea of love isn't the same and well I was a different person around her. I didn't want to hurt children that had been hurt enough. I didn't want to steal and make people end up in prison...

I just wanted to be me. Elektra Perkins.

Who makes teasing remarks but manages to make people smile; most of the time.

Who tries her best to save others.

Who goes back and says sorry.

Who stays by her friends and doesn't break promises...Oh! I remembered what I'd said to Toby "...it's not like we're friends or anything.." He'd tried to save me after all..like the true friend he is.

I looked at the other Cobras. All trying to be bad and nasty. All showing what they've got...where's the point? Where's the point when you know you'll never get any more meaner than you already are. Why don't you just give up and be yourself?!

Kali sighed jolting me back to life. "Come on Lex... don't make me look bad in front of the others.." she threatened me. I looked at her.

The others crowded around me, I looked at each of them my heart in my throat.

"What you waiting for? Come on! Who's first: You, you or how about YOU!" I said shoving Zuzelle by the shoulders.

No reply. Kali was shocked.

"Huh!" I said under my breath, "Thought so!" before walking off.

"Some friend you turned out to be!" Kali yelled at me but I ignored her.

I walked off thinking about Kali and finally the tears streamed freely down my face. I leaned against the wall and slid to the floor crying. She was meant to be my sister. My TRUE sister. And now I had no one. No mum, dad, sisters or brothers and no friends...

**Liam Pov**

I was relaxing after we had finally managed to persuade Gina when Tracy rang me. She told me to get Elektra back to Elm Tree before anything else went wrong. I guessed that the Cobras had been stirring up trouble then. I sneaked out and flung a purple hoodie round my back. I ran into the alleyway and hid.I watched as Elektra walked out on the Cobras swiftly. Where did she learn how to do that? I had worked with gangs before. I was temporarily in a gang called 'The Boxers' which I knew hated the Cobras. There were quite a few dangerous people there but I managed to work with them somehow. There were also people I hated in the group but I didn't go near them. I used to help them with their scams and pranks but when it came to the serious things I didn't bother. After about two months the Boxers admitted that they liked me but if I couldn't do the big stuff I would let the gang down. I quit after that. Said they'd be in touch and they wouldn't hurt my mates. I was a good guy not messed up like them and they said they felt guilty for letting me be in their group when I could be doing lots of other stuff.

Oh well! It wasn't that fun anyway; they bitched on the girls especially Kali and Elektra. I'd never seen them before well only Kali but I doubt that the Cobras remember me.

I heard Kali telling the others to go home and that she was tired. They all left reluctantly soon after though. As soon as they were gone. Kali started crying. Tough girl huh? I walked up to her. It took her a moment to recognize me.

"Fuck off!" How charming.

"Look I want to help.." I said wondering if she'd even let me talk.

"Yeah right... try telling your girlfriend that!" she said sarcastically. She looked down again.

"She's right" she whispered.

"What?"

"It _is_ my fault; I treated her like she was rubbish!"

"I'm sure she'll forgive you; if you go and talk to her!"

"She won't let me..." she trailed "Look Liam you're a good lad, just...look after her for me yeah?"

"Huh?"

"I want you to make sure nobody else treats her like I did alright?"

"Why me?"

"Because you're a good person and you will do that!"

"No I won't! How do you know?" I thought she was the one that needed help NOT me!

"I'm sure Elektra likes you really.." she said trailing "Well more than she ever liked me!"

I pulled Kali up.

"Stop trying to sweet talk your way out of this! This is between you and her so go and talk to her; she won't have gone too far!" I grabbed her hand and walked out looking for Elektra.

"I bet she'd have gone well away from me!" Kali muttered.

I found Elektra sitting on the bench outside the park with mascara dripping from her eyes...she had been crying.

I urged Kali forward and she feebly sat down on the end of the bench. They said nothing for a while and sneaked glances at each other. Elektra looked like she was going to burst. Kali looked to me for encouragement then said "I'm sorry.."

"Sorry's not enough" came Elektra's hard voice.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have dragged you into the Cobras.." Kali said back.

"Is that all you cared about? Trying not to look bad in front of the Cobras? WELL, YOU'VE SUCCEEDED! YOU'VE MADE INNOCENT PEOPLE INTO DEVILS, YOU'VE SCARED PEOPLE OUT OF THEIR SKIN! YOU HURT ME!" Elektra yelled before whispering quietly, "You hurt me... I wasn't depressed... I was angry...Angry at you having to go to prison... angry that you've had your chance and you wasted it on getting into trouble when you could have hung out with me and not let other stuff ruin a nice day!".

Kali was shell-shocked. Her eyes were wide and tears were threatening to fall out of them.

"Don't sorry to me... say sorry to all those people you've changed. To all those people who had their hearts broken. Say sorry to yourself!" Elektra said quieter still.

"I can't forgive myself for what I've done!" Kali cried.

"Yes you can!" Elektra said "Do it for the sake of me!"

" I forgive everybody I've hurt, I forgive everybody who've had to cry because of me, I forgive myself I forgive everyone for everything I did to them!"

We all looked to Elektra to see if she approved.

"Yeah well... don't forgive yourself for being my friend...Because we're still mates right?"

Kali nodded dumbly.

"I forgive you Kali!"

They hugged quickly realizing I was watching them.

"One day Elektra... I will stop the gang... everything has to have an end right?" Kali asked while Elektra nodded, "I promise I will not hurt you again, I'll keep in touch but when the time is right I'll stop the gang and listen to you... pinky promise!"

"Yay!"

It was so happy to see them smiling again. I felt like a hero.

Kali leaned down and whispered something into Elektra's ear. Elektra blushed and Kali laughed out loud.

Kali handed Elektra over to me, "Take good care of her yeah?"

"I don't need looking after!" Elektra insisted blushing ferociously.

"Sure sure whatever!" and Kali skipped off.

Elektra looked at me and then looked back down walking ahead of me. I watched her walk all the way back to Elm Tree House, wondering about how she felt right now. Tracy was talking to Toby in the garden and Elektra went to say sorry while I went back inside quickly.

**Elektra Pov**

Toby was crying. And it was my fault.

The things with Kali were solved;I could go back to being me and I didn't have to worry about Kali anymore...hopefully! But I knew I was NEVER going back to being a Cobra.

"They were trying to take my stuff!" Toby cried.

"Where was she?" Tracy said talking about me.

"She was with them!" Toby said.

"Elektra did this?" and she got out her phone to ring me.

"No! She stopped them!"

"I'm still calling!"

"NO!"

"I have to!"

"No you don't.." I said walking towards them my voice wobbling, "They've gone now...Toby I'm so sorry!"

"GET OFF ME!"he yelled " YOU SAID YOU WEREN'T MY FRIEND; YOU CHOSE THEM OVER US!"

"You don't understand Kali's like family to me!"

"LIKE FAMILY? WHAT KIND OF FAMILY DO THINGS LIKE THAT?!" I paused at how upset Toby was.

"... I understand I got it wrong ok? I'm so so sorry!"

Toby carried on crying.

I sighed and said " I just didn't want to be on my own!"

"You're not on your own!" he said. And Tracy looked at me with that 'He's right' look and signaled for me to sit next to her. She put her other arm around me and my face collapsed into my hands and I quickly wiped the tears away.

When we had both calmed down Toby hugged me tight and we exchanged sorry's and I hugged him never wanting to let go. He was family. My true family. Kali is just a friend and always will be. I noted those facts in my head and we headed back.

I learnt about Gina and her dancing and how she couldn't get to dance at the ball she went to because her partner just simply couldn't. So we had a dance instead. I was with Toby. We smiled and everybody had fun.

That night I just collapsed into bed. It had been an eventful day. And one I'd never forget!


	14. The bench

**I just want to say as I have never had the chance to say this before, a BIG THANK YOU! to all my reviewers: xRonniex, Wall With A Fez, Cupcake and i-love-u-4eva-and-always. Thanks for encouraging me and making me feel happy about my writing as this is the first time I've written a proper story and I'm pretty happy that you like my ideas and where I'm heading with the story. Please keep your reviews coming in! Thanks xx**

**Charlie **

**Elektra Pov**

The next day I went downstairs to people crowding around something. Even the smallest thing in the dumping ground are looked at closely and always have an audience!

"What's going on guys" I asked casually as they were jabbering away. "Frank's going fishing" Gus replied.

"Fishing?" I said.

_**Flashback**_

_It was a cool day; perfect for fishing as Dad called it. We went to the lake and sat down as Dad leant over the lake waiting patiently for the fish to wander over. I got impatient easily and started wandering around. "Don't wander too far, Mandy!" my mum said._

_I ignored her and started pretending that this particular plant was interesting. Then when Mum's attention was finally off me, I quickly ran into the woodland. I wandered around breathing in the fresh air not caring if I got lost. I was sitting down relaxing when a "Mandy!" echoed out through the woods. Melissa and Felix were running towards me. "We've been looking for you everywhere! Mum was really worried!" Melissa gabbled._

_Yeah I'm sure she was... she just sent another two of her kids to find me instead! Felix looked at my face understanding how I didn't want to go back yet and said "Look Melissa, why don't we go on a little walk, don't worry we won't go too far and then we'll come back the way we came alright?"_

_"Ok.." Melissa said unsure. We walked on for a bit till we came to another little stream. I jumped into it naturally with Felix splashing him with the water as he splashed me back. It was actually quite fun! But Felix was too good for me and I squealed and squealed. _

_"Hey Melissa! Join us!" I said dodging another wave of water from Felix. "No thank you! Mother said we shouldn't get our clothes wet and that we shouldn't play in the water. It's dangerous!" _

_"But its fun! I'm sure she won't mind us having a little dip"_

_Melissa eventually gave in and sat at the bank of the stream. Felix accidentally wet Melissa and soon enough we were all drenching each other in water. When we got back Mum was furious and she wiped down Melissa and I with a spare towel quickly and firmly._

_"Felix! How dare you drench the poor things! They are girls for goodness sake!"_

_He stood bowing his head and I felt guilty for him taking all the blame so I stepped in and admitted that it was my fault too! I expected Melissa to do the right thing and at least take some of the blame. For the rest of that day though she just glared and ignored whenever we looked at her..._

**Back to Elektra Pov**

I snapped out of my memory and sat down to breakfast pouring myself cereal.

"Sounds boring" I said turning to Frank about his fishing trip.

"Good thing you weren't invited then!" he said back cheekily. I smiled sarcastically at him before turning back to my cereal. Maggots. I realized that some one had swapped my cereal. I took up a big spoonful

"Mmm... fat ones my favourite!" I said opening my mouth acting like I was about to eat it. Toby and Tee stared straight at me, their eyes wide. Instead I quickly turned to Carmen and shoved it in front of her face while she squealed like the drama queen she is! "You first!" I said. while she tried to get away from the maggots.

"Oh come on! I insist! They're good for you!" I said shoving it near everybody else. Gina soon came in and calmed us down a little but I still carried on shoving the maggots in everyone's face. Frank soon exited the room to go to the office but I still kept on shoving the maggots into everyone's face. Liam soon took the maggots off me and threatened to shove it down my vest top so I gave in and sat down to eat my cereal properly.

We ate in silence when we heard some smashing of glass and vases. Liam got up and ran out of the room to see what was going on. And we soon followed. We crept behind the door and saw Frank smashing everything acting completely unlike himself and when he had done enough damage he ran upstairs to his room followed by a worried Mike and a confused Liam.

We followed them naturally to hear what was going on. But soon Gina told us to come down and finish our breakfast. And we all sat down wondering where the nice Frank we knew had gone...

**Liam Pov**

I was so worried for Frank. Worried like hell. Frank had never been so upset in his life and he was meant to be the calm one! When we ran into his room he started throwing cushions at Mike and I and I looked at him hoping for an answer in his face.

"Get out! Leave me alone!" he kept saying. Where the hell did my mate Frank go? Mike pulled me out eventually. My head was full of questions. I had a suspicion that it was something to do with the reason why Frank had to go to the office. Was Frank getting moved? Into some random care home for mental people?

"What's going on?!" I asked Mike trying to get back into Frank's room. "No! What's going on?"

"He needs some space.." Mike said unhelpfully telling me to go downstairs and finish my breakfast. I looked at him and Frank slammed the door. I could hear him moving something to block the door with as well. Mike ushered me downstairs and as soon as I came down everyone was looking at me for the answers.

"I don't know!" I said, "...he won't tell me.."

**Elektra Pov**

To be honest I've never seen Liam so worried in my life. He wouldn't eat, that's pretty big for him since he gobbles food up like a pig! Soon he ran out in frustration by the number of people comforting him.

"Idiots! You could have let him have some space!" I said as soon as he was out of the room. Everyone turned to me a confused look on their faces wondering why it was now that I stuck up for Liam. "Just saying.." I said getting up and dumping my bowl in the sink.

**Liam Pov**

Frank. My best mate. Not bothering to tell me what went wrong. I blamed it on Mike naturally. Everybody in the kitchen were comforting me saying stuff like, "I'm sure Frank'll be alright!". I stormed out knowing that Frank wasn't himself and that the others were lying. I ran up to his room and tried to open the door. It opened slightly because of the drawers blocking it.

"Mind if I come in?" I asked Frank who was sitting next to the drawers all teary-eyed. He looked up at me and managed a small smile. I sighed relieved that Frank was better now. He told me everything. All the details. I could tell he was trying not to cry and I held his hand tight. I wouldn't even imagine being in Frank's situation.

**Elektra Pov**

Frank's granddad had died. That was the big news. Everyone had gasped apart from me. It wasn't shocking. People died all the time 24/7. My brother had died. The brother that had ran away when I was 7.

Carmen and Tee were sympathizing over Frank. Apparently they had only told Elm Tree about two weeks after Frank's granddad had actually died and even had the funeral without him. Well same story except I got told 6 months later!

"Well he's...dead does it matter?" I spoke up from my magazine.

"Yes it does! It's really important!" Toby said suddenly "It shows they've done in their lives!" I rolled my eyes. Toby and I were okay now but we weren't as close as we were before.

"Frank's granddad did loads for him. I mean he looked after Frank when no one else would!" Carmen said.

"Well it's not like any of you lot actually knew him!" I said getting up and walking out. They were making a fuss over nothing! I mean Frank's granddad only died for god's sake...

I thought about my brother. He was young and had a lot of wishes still to fulfill. But he had to come and get me out of a care home, make me normal, and well have his sister back. He spent time when he could have been making money and getting a job to get me. He slept rough on the streets just to run and find me! And sometimes I think if maybe I hadn't been so...so... Elektra that maybe I could have saved his life. Sometimes I think its my own fault and I had it coming...

**Liam Pov**

I was in Frank's room. With Mike. We were trying to get Frank to see the nice side of his granddad's death. And it wasn't working. Tracy came in obviously hearing what had happened. She suggested going to see his grave and maybe putting some flowers on it. It did seem pretty useful since we knew Frank couldn't do too much about not knowing his granddad was dead and well I suppose it would have helped him feel better so I agreed.

"It depends on whether he's been buried or cremated..." Gus said coming into the room. I had a feeling he was going to bust it!

"Cremation remains may be scattered over a garden of remembrance or blasted into space!". Tracy shoved him outside the room to shut him up. Frank had his hands over his face. Poor him! We decided to go to the graveyard. At least its better than nothing!

We came to a mold of mud; Tracy, Frank and I. Frank carefully put the flowers down on top of it. Frank's granddad din't have a headstone either!

"It needs his name...why hasn't it got his name?" Frank said.

"Maybe they didn't just have enough time.." Tracy said. Wow some excuse!

Frank ignored her and said that he was going to get his granddad a headstone.

"A headstone? Yeah we can do that can't we?" I asked Tracy.

"Course" she said trying to smile. We started to discuss the headstone and how we could plant some bulbs to grow in spring.

Once we were back Frank and I went straight onto the computer to check out some prices of headstones.

Everybody started crowding around us.

"Carmen and I are gonna plant some bulbs" Tee said.

"Yeah and we're gonna make a grave garden.." Carmen said.

"I could do like some CD for the service" Johnny piped up.

"And someone could say something about him" Toby said.

"It's called a eulogy; it has to have those!" Gus said.

"It doesn't have to!" Toby said.

"Witty anecdotes about the deceased" Gus replied waving his leaflet about.

"I think I know more about funerals than you do" Toby insisted.

Johnny started playing about with the mouse and I knew this was getting too much for Frank.

"We can do what we want!" I told them "It's our do yeah?!" Frank muttered a yeah.

"Go on give me and Frank a bit of space!" I said as they started to leave. Frank was already in a mess and they were only going to make it worse. Frank looked p at me.

"Thanks for this Liam but could I..?" Frank said wondering whether to carry on. I urged him to go on.

"Could I have a bit of space..? Please?" and I saw how he didn't want me to suggest anything to him either.

"Y-Yeah s-sure! I'll just be on my way.." I said heading towards the door. And I realized what an impact his granddad had been on Frank.

**Elektra Pov**

I walked into Sapphires room trailing my hand against her decorated wall. "So you leaving then?" I said trying to sound casual. She was probably the only girl that was around my age and knew how I felt about most things. And for that reason, I didn't want her to leave. I didn't want to be stuck with Liam's pranks without her! She bothered to stick up for me I guess.

"Yeah why are you after my room?" came the reply.

"Nope, I just think you're lucky; can't wait to get out of this prison"

"Oh trust me it's not that different out there; they still control you"

"Well they won't control me!"

"Where are the others?" she asked.

"Downstairs having some stupid meeting about Frank's granddad's funeral; Like one funeral is enough I think he's lucky to have missed it!"

"Well you don't know Frank then do you?" Sapphire retorted.

"Yeah but why all the fuss about some smelly old man?" I said not really meaning to sound mean.

"Well that's Frank's granddad you're talking about. You might not care but he does so you can shut up!" I guess Sapphire wasn't always on my side.

"Well if you care so much; why aren't you doing something about it?" I said walking out. Somehow though I felt that question was aimed at me as well. Why didn't I do anything about Felix dying?

**Liam Pov**

"500 quid for a headstone!" I exclaimed for the third time that day. The cheapest one on the net.

"We could put up a paving stone and make our own!" I said.

"Well no, I want a proper one!" Frank insisted getting his money out.

"Lucky you kept some of that cash back!" I said opening the box up.

"180" I counted.

"220" Frank replied.

"400, we're 100 short!" I said. Frank's face drooped. I wished I could help him but I didn't know what else to do.

**Elektra Pov**

Carmen and Tee were talking about what they had done for the funeral.

"It was Sapphire's idea!" Carmen said and Sapphire looked at me knowingly.

OK maybe she did do something.. And I had a feeling that she thought I was meant to add to that.

Johnny pestered Gina about old music. Something about Elvis Presley.

"How old do you think I am?!" she asked.

"Not that old!" Liam mouthed to Johnny behind Gina to stop any embarrassment. Then Mike asked where Frank was.

"Somewhere mourning" I thought. But everybody else seemed way more concerned than me. I honestly didn't get the fuss then!

**Liam Pov**

We searched everywhere in Elm Tree for Frank but it was obvious that he had gone out.

"Look he won't be far...I'm sure he's doing something for the funeral!" I told Mike.

"Right...right you see I wanted to tell him something.." Mike said.

"And..?"

"It's about his granddad" Mike said.

Mike told us how the council wouldn't allow a headstone for Frank's granddad because he'd been buried with other people as well. It was what they could afford.

"But that's not fair!" I exclaimed.

"I know I know... I told them that too but what's done is done!" Mike said upset. Frank was going to be so upset. Soon after Frank came in with a handful of money looking cheerful. So he'd gone to make some cash! Mike and I exchanged glances.

"Frank... we've spoken to the people at the cemetery and... you can't have a headstone.." Mike said.

"..what?" came Frank's reply quieter now.

"Nobody paid for your granddad's grave so he's in kind of a general one?" Mike said trying to make Frank happier.

"So it wouldn't be fair to put a memorial just for him.." Frank covered his face. This was really not his best day!

"So basically he's sharing a grave...they're buried 3 ft deep" Mike glared at Sapphire for ruining it even more.

"You might as well be honest! That's how tight the council are!" Sapphire said.

"Frank... y-you'll be able to flowers on the grave yeah?" Gina said encouragingly.

"You don't need a crummy old gravestone!" I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Sorry why are you making excuses?" Sapphire said disbelievingly "It's totally unfair!"

"We can't change the rules love" Mike said.

"Just because the only family left is a kid in care we never get what other people got!" Sapphire exclaimed and Frank stormed out in tears.

We all turned to Sapphire. I clapped sarcastically.

"Quality stuff... now look what you've done!" I said before heading out to look for Frank.

He'd gone out to the garden and was sitting on a bench.

"I'm sorry about the headstone" was all I could say. No reply.

"How did you get the money anyway, Frank?" I asked hoping to hear what Frank had been up to. Something to put him out of the blue.

He muttered something under his breath and even I couldn't hear what he had said. But it was obviously something bad.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"I _sold_ the pocket watch" he said. That pocket watch had been given to him from his granddad! And it showed how desperate Frank was for a proper headstone. I tried to say something to support him but I couldn't. Frank had been stupid enough to sell a family heirloom!

"Oh Frank not the watch!" I said trying to sound like I didn't care. I was so angry at him right now! Since I don't have any family or never knew anyone, family really mattered to me. Like one of those things you may take for granted. And if you have something, at least something from your family that reminds you of something I would strongly suggest you keep it! Because one day you will regret throwing it away.

Frank thought that when it was his time to pass the watch down he wouldn't have anyone to give it to. I could see through his words. He thought that no one would like him because he had cerebral palsy. And technically he wouldn't have a life then if no one liked him enough to be able to spend the rest of their life with him.

"What you talking about? Course you're gonna be able ta give it ta someone!" I said encouragingly.

"I'm not! I'm a nothing like granddad!"

"He's not a nothing!" I insisted.

"...They bury him like rubbish, like he doesn't even matter...that's what's going to happen to me!" Frank said looking at me.

I realized how he was more aware of what others thought of him than I thought. Frank had more secrets than I realized.

"Stop it Frank! You do matter a-and so does your granddad...and all the other Matthews!" I said, trying to cover up how shocked I was.

"Going back to that first person who ever owned that watch!" I continued, "How many of us can say where we come from?!"

Frank looked down thoughtfully.

"You're not a nothing!" I told him "As long as you've got that watch you know who you are!"

"But I haven't got it anymore! I've sold it!"

"Then what are we still doing here?" I asked "Come on!" I said getting up and pulling Frank along.

**Sapphire Pov**

To be honest I never meant to upset Frank. Or Liam for that matter. But I did. Somehow. I was probably too tied up with the fact that there were still rules for living on your own. And that council controlled your every move. I went into the lounge after sulking in my room. No laughter or any chatter was heard. Apart from silence.

"So this is it then?" I asked, "Council says we can't have something and everyone gives up?". No reply. I suddenly noticed Elektra by the pool table suddenly looking interested in what I had to say. I looked at her hard and realized what a git I'd been. Moaning about my flat when I could easily say no. When I could be helping everyone else liven up.

"Look they don't control us. Nobody does. We don't need their cheapskate grave!"

"Yeah but what _can _we do?" Carmen said frustrated.

"We could dig up his body" Gus suggested unhelpfully.

"No... it's not his body that matters..."I sighed.

"I said that!" Elektra said looking seriously at me urging me to go on. And I had to say thanks to Elektra for that.

"It's his life; that's what we need to remember!" I said.

"How?" Johnny said still confused.

"I know!" Toby piped up on the other side of the pool table, "When my mum and dad passed on everyone gave some money and my uncle bought a bench for the park!"

"Yeah! That's it; that's what we'll do!" I exclaimed.

"And we could put it by the lake where they used to go fishing!" Tee suggested.

"Yeah!" I said and everyone suddenly seemed happier.

"Yeah but...where are we gonna get a bench?" Johnny asked.

Soon we were all lifting up the bench that used to be in the garden. Our plan was to carry it to the lake. It took a lot of work carrying it though especially with everyone moaning and groaning! And the bench was pretty old...very old indeed! Once we had got there and put it down there Toby sat down wearily on it, breaking one plank of wood from the bench.

"That's just unlucky!" Elektra said grinning "We'll just get some new wood!". But then the rest of the bench collapsed and it wasn't funny anymore.

"A lot of new wood" she said her smile falling.

"Well we'll just have to build our own bench...I'm sure there's plenty of junk lying around in this place!" Toby threw his plank of wood onto the pile and everyone started to leave.

"Uh? Where do you think you're going?" I said.

"We're NEVER going to make a whole bench in time are we?" Johnny said.

"Come on! Some one has to do it!" I looked towards Elektra and everyone followed my gaze.

"What?" she started, "Fine fine I'll do it but you owe me Saph alright?"

I hugged her then and got greeted back with a push.

"I'll get to work then.." she said. I smiled back at her. I knew she liked me really. I'd always seen her as my wannabe big boss sister. Ever since she came here. But I knew that however much she denied it; she was going to be at Elm Tree for a very long time. I snapped back to life and left her to her work. Who'd have thought the blue-haired freak would actually do something useful for a change?!

We all decorated the bench while Elektra painted it and put it together real quick. She even had time to help us!

"This is way better than any headstone!" Johnny exclaimed.

"Yeah its the best surprise ever!" Tee answered.

"Yeah Elektra did most of it!" Carmen agreed, "Didn't she?". She looked at me.

"Yeah she didn't do bad.." I said trying not to sound nice.

"How do you know all that stuff anyway?" Toby asked.

"How come you don't?" Elektra replied and I knew that everybody was going to be happier now. Elektra did something good. Something worth doing. And personally she should have been proud of herself.

**Liam Pov**

I walked with Frank to the antiques shop. We were going to get the pocket watch back; alive or not! We caught a lift in Tracy's bizarre car after a while. Apparently she'd been trying out for a flat and decided to get a car instead. Strange I thought Sapphire was the one moving out?! Seemed like Tracy had a deal with a conner though because we had to pull up because one of the pipes had started smoking. Then Cam had to pull us along. So much for having your own car!

When we finally arrived Frank and I walked inside while Tracy waited for us outside. We saw a lady in a leopard printed dress at the counter. Her name was XAnthe apparently.

"Oh hello" she said turning around, "Did you get your headstone?"

"Not allowed to have one" Frank said simply.

"Awh that's a shame!" she said a tone in her voice.

"Yeah that's why he wants the watch back" I told her.

"Sorry...y-you want me to return the watch?" she said worriedly.

"Even though you _begged _me to buy it from you?" she said returning to her sickly sweet tone.

"It's a family heirloom; he's changed his mind" I told her hoping she'd give in and understand. Frank held out the money in his hand.

"Well I'm sorry it's been reserved I've got a customer coming in this afternoon" she said all at once ignoring the money.  
"What?" Frank asked clearly confused.

"He's one of my regulars. He's a pocket watch collector; I telephoned him the minute it came it!" she sound sounding too pleased with herself for her own good.

"We'll pay extra" I told her hoping she'd buy it.

"I'm afraid you're going to need a little more than that!" she said pointing into the glass cabinet underneath. £750 quid!

"HOW MUCH?!" Frank said looking closer to check if he was dreaming.

"750?" I asked puzzled "We only paid 100!"

"You cheated me!" Frank realized.

"I did not!" she insisted "You asked me for 100 pounds and I gave it to you!"

"Like a favor" he said.

"Do you see bin bags on the doorstep and a collecting box on the counter?" she said signalling to the area all around us.

"No.."

"NO!" she said firmly.

"This isn't a charity; I'm running a business!" she said.

"Look...he's desperate it's his granddad's; the last thing he had!" I told her sternly.

"Then he should have done some research into its value first!" she replied.

"It's my granddad's its more precious thing he ever had he.."

"I'm sorry I can't understand a word you're saying!" Xanthe sighed. I frowned at her childish ignorance.

Then things got worse and they started yelling in each others face. Frank picked up a vase intending to smash it. I saved the vase in time and placed it back carefully.

"Look I'm really sorry.." I started.

"Please _remove _your friend or I will call the police" she said. I grabbed the money of the counter and we headed out to the door.

"What happened?" Tracy asked.

"She won't give it back!" Frank cried.

I explained how she got 750 for it.

Cam and Tracy were shell-shocked.

"What?" Tracy asked.

Cam and I tried to calm Frank down assuring him that we'd get it back somehow. Eventually Cam gave up and said "Frank it's ok, calm down!"

"No" Tracy said stubbornly "I'm gonna sort this out!" And she walked in head held high.

"Who are you; his sister?" Xanthe said looking at the vase for any repairs.

"No; his care worker" Tracy said and Xanthe looked up in shock "He lives in a kids home"

"Then shouldn't you know what he's doing?" Xanthe sighed "Why are you letting him walk around with an extremely valuable watch? Isn't that rather irresponsible of you?" Oops! She striked a weak point and now Tracy was going to burst.

"This isn't my fault!"

"The boy needed money and I helped him which is rather more than you have done!"

"OK let's come to an arrangement! You sell antiques so what if...what if I had an antique car?" What was she doing; Xanthe was never gonna buy her car!

Xanthe came outside and took one look at the car.

"It's junk" she said simply.

"It isn't!" Tracy insisted.

"It's a wreck!"

"It's got character?" Tracy tried.

"Stop wasting my time..." she insisted but her eyes suddenly seemed to linger off somewhere. I frowned confused.

"Actually..." she started and I perked up "I could do with a little run around!"

"What?" Tracy said.  
"How much are you asking?" she asked curiously.

"Just the watch and you get 100 quid back!" Tracy smiled.

"Done" and in the blink of an eye we were back at Elm Tree with the watch. I still didn't understand what it was about Tracy's car. A memory?!

"That's it!" I realized when we were at the door "X,4,N,T,H,E that's a personalized number plate, 4 looks like an A so it looks like a 'Xanthe'...you gave it away!"

"Oh hardly!" Tracy shrugged.

"Can't believe we missed it!" I exclaimed.

"Oh come on boys I'm sure it's not worth that much!" Cam sighed.

"Have you got internet on your phone I'll prove it to ya!" I told her.

Tracy got a message to meet at the lake for some 'surprise'. We all went and I couldn't believe what was there...

**Elektra Pov**

We were waiting for Liam, Frank,Cam and Tracy. I realized I wasn't wearing my jacket and I must have taken it off because it was getting hot. I looked around for it but couldn't find it. I was pretty self-conscious of revealing body to others even a little bit! I remembered how Sapphire had taken it home when she went to tell Mike what I'd been up to.

I wrapped my arms around me when I heard a car coming in through the drive. They were here. I hoped Frank liked it though! We all hid. Frank came in and saw the bench.

"What's that?"

"Dunno what does it say?" Tracy asked.

"Eric Beverly Matthews. 1931-2010 Frank's granddad who took him fishing and gave him the pocket watch. From Frank and all his friends at the Dumping Ground. We will always remember you." Liam read out aloud.

"SURPRISE!" and everyone ran out.

"Look I did the fish!" Tee cried.

"And I made this owl but Elektra did most of the work.." Carmen said smiling at my while I tried not to blush.

"Nah I just did the fixing; last a few years.." I said trying not to sound too weird.

"Well go on then; try it out!" Mike said to Frank saving me from a hundred questions. Frank eventually sat down and I couldn't imagine him any happier.

"I really don't know what to say!" he cried "My granddad would really love this! And all of you are such great friends!". You had to aww for that! We had a barbeque and everyone went to get food. Liam came up to me and asked about how I built the bench.

"Errm well... I can't really explain.." I mumbled trying not to blush.

"Where did you learn?" he asked.

"My dad" I said before mumbling "It was one of the only good stuff he did for me.." as I walked away. I looked around for something to do. I saw one last burger left on the table and Liam eyeing the burger carefully. When he turned to talk to Frank, I quickly put some maggots inside the burger. Payback time!

Mike called us over for a picture and I watched Liam. He took one bite and realized something was up. Maggots.

"Argh! he screamed and everyone turned around to see and they ran off. What a nice picture that was. "Knew I'd get you back!" I laughed.

At the end of the day I simply fell into my bed. Didn't bother to get changed. I heard some uncomfortable shuffling from my cupboard so I opened it.

Liam.

"What the fuck are you doing, get out!" I screamed.

"Chill!" he whispered "I was only going to get you back for the maggots!"

"Idiot! I could have have been changing!"

"Oh yeah...oops!" Liam said realizing.

"You're so dum!" I said "Look...please just get out...now.."

He sadly made his way to the door and I felt slightly guilty... what am I saying. He could have seen me. My body...

Sick thoughts came rushing back to the time when I was close to being raped. It was horrible and probably one of the only times when I wished I was with my family, all safe and sound. I sighed and went straight to sleep without any disturbances this time.


	15. Locked up in chains

**Elektra Pov**

Some stuff had happened since the funeral incident with Frank. Carmen had given me a necklace and I felt really happy- She called me a friend!- You might think that's weird but even though I hung out with her a lot Lily was her BFFL. And well those two emphasized that a lot. Seriously. And well I'd always thought that I'd made Carmen follow me not that she ever wanted to. But then now she was saying she was my friend so I let her put the necklace on for me. I found out a bit more about her too. The reason why she's so into jewelry collecting is because it reminds her of stuff. You know memories. Happy and sad. Suitable for different occasions. And it made sense to me. She basically associated stuff with different things.

Anyway then Lily came back and Carmen took off my necklace and gave it to Lily instead. And that hurt a lot. Thought I trusted Carmen. Thought I was her mate. But all she wants to do is suck up to new people. Lily wasn't even that nice anyway. Stupid necklaces. Then I started being mean to Carmen cos no offence she deserved it for not thinking about how I'd feel. So I got moody and went about on my own. Everyone else was talking about Lily's Welcome back party so then I lost it and went to Sapphire and said

"Why don't you make the ice cream and jelly and we can sit around making fairy cakes and play pass the parcel does that sound fun?!" I said sarcastically. I then sulked for a bit and saw Carmen listening in on Tracy and Lily.

"Spying on Lily?!" I said.

"None of your business!"

"Oh I suppose you can't be trusted ;First you give the necklace to me and then to Lily who next?"

"I'm really sorry.."

I mimicked her whining. I sniffed the air. I leaned towards her and smelt her hair.

"That's what stinks...man your rank!". And I walked off. I was in a real bad mood. I went into Carmen's room and took the necklace. And broke it. And coincidentally Carmen herself walked in."What you doing?" She saw the chain on the floor.

"I was the one person in this place who was prepared to be your friend; Elektra you don't have to be like this!" she said. And as soon as she said that it felt like she was the mature one and I was just a little annoying pest mucking up her life. What had I done? As soon as she stormed out I looked at the necklace on the floor. HOw mean was I?

I decided to apologize. I found Carmen in the kitchen talking to Tracy about something. It was me.

"Heard my name" I said walking in "Hey Carmen!"  
"Look is there something going on between you two?" Tracy asked worried.

"Um..nothing much" I answered "Oh we had a row earlier over a necklace but I'm willing to make up if you are Carmen!"

"There see!" Tracy said cheerily "Now err...clear the air!"

She was so obviously in a bit of a rush for something.

Carmen looked at me disbelievingly. Why can't people believe me when I'm honest? I'd show her who was the boss!

"There is one thing I hate more than a telltale; it stinks!" I said pinching her. She stormed out after that, and I knew how I had totally ruined all my chances of being happy in this place. Why was I always so mean? Why was I always the guilty one?!

I went into her room and picked up the pieces of the necklace. I had to fix it! I went back into her room and whispered "Sorry Carmen" as I put it down.

"Elektra?" I heard a voice say. I picked up the necklace and spun around hiding it behind my back. It was Lily.

"What's going on?" Carmen said coming into the room

"Elektra's messing about in our room again!" Lily said. I sighed. I had enough of this!

"Ok" Carmen said "Elektra I've had enough! Enough of your cruel remarks and horrible looks; enough of you hurting me and making me feel bad! Just because you don't like yourself don't take it out on other people!" I ignored her and went towards the door.

"You won't bully me again! Understand?" she said stepping in my way. I tried to walk towards the door without her sticking her face in front of me.

"Understand?" she said louder.

I ignored her and walked out slamming the door. I waited in front of it and heard Carmen and Lily squeal at how stern Carmen had been. It wasn't fair! I just wanted to give back the necklace. Just simply leave it on her bed and walk out. No words required. No chance of me messing up! And those two just had to walk in and get the wrong idea. I know it was my fault for getting mad at Carmen in the first place but if they could let me have a chance to make up for my mistakes this whole thing could be over by now!

I went and sat on the stairs feeling bad. Listening to everybody else at the party. Having fun. Maybe I just had to let things be and be hopeful that Mike would finally give in and move me. Just then Tracy came up and leaned against the wall. Obviously expecting me to blurt out everything.

"I'm alright just...go back to the party.." I told her.

She looked at me the same way Carmen had done earlier. Disbelieving. Was I that bad at lying?!

"You got to stop doing this" she said quietly. I looked at her confused.

"Upsetting people. And running away from the consequences" she stated.

"And what about the people who upset me? What happens to them?" I said trying to catch her out.

"Did you tell them they upset you? Or did you just hide it away?" Tracy replied. I hid it away. Big deal! But something told me that I can't keep building up walls every time something happens that I find upsetting because its no use.

"Please come.." she said indicating to the lounge. I gave in. Only for now. Just to make Tracy happier. And get this over with.

I stepped in feebly to the dancing people in the lounge. Carmen saw me and walked towards me with Lily who had her arms crossed over what I had to say. I quickly handed Carmen the necklace.

"I'm sorry" I said knowing that wasn't enough "I know it was just to borrow it but... it just... it really hurt when you just took the necklace off me and gave it to Lily!"

I sighed relieved in my head that I had finally said it out loud. Carmen looked down a bit sad. Then she looked at Lily who unwillingly approved and then she hugged me. Carmen smiled a small smile.

"I'm sorry too a-and it was really mean of me to give it to Lily!" she admitted. Maybe I'd get on fine here after all. Lily looked a bit pissed though.

"I really am sorry!" Carmen said and I could see how much she wanted me to forgive her and let us be friends. I smiled at her forgiving her immediately. And I knew that Carmen had changed. She wasn't tagging to Lily now. She was being Carmen; the pink freak that only looks to the good side of people, even the meanest ones. Like me.

"STOP THE MUSIC!" Gus screamed and he stormed in. Carmen looked at me confused and I agreed with her.

"YOU IDIOT!" he yelled at Toby. Never heard Gus say 'idiot' before.

"The longest paper chain was 327.1 metres long!"

"What?" Frank asked.

"Not 222.7! 327!" he yelled.

"Oh I'm sorry..." Toby said "I guess I'm not good with decimal points.."

Gus started laughing then and well that's not something you see everyday! Then everyone else joined in.

"Decimal points?" Gus said.

"Decimal points!" Harry laughed.

"That's funny!"

Then the doorbell rang and it was Seth. He joined in the party and soon we were all dancing. Happily. And I never felt more alive in my life.

That night Liam stopped me by the landing as I went into my room to go to sleep.

"What?" I whispered annoyed. It had been a long day and I needed to sleep. After everything that had happened.

"Why weren't you helping us out with the party today?" he asked.

"Why do you care? Leave me alone!"

"No! Look no offence I don't like Lily but I was still helping!" he said. I was surprised that some one agreed with me!

"I wasn't in the mood.." I said unhelpfully.

"Shut up I don't need all that! Look we could have done things faster if you were around; and Frank and I could have gone burger diving after all that!" he moaned.

"Look I would have slowed you down any way, and if all you care about is burger diving then suit yourself!"

"No I care about _you_!" he said.

I raised an eyebrow. Liam was my enemy. And that was that!

"I mean... I care about all of us!"

"I thought you didn't like Lily.." I smiled slyly.

"Well yeah but I mean well I still care about her if she gets hurt!" Liam answered back.

"Night Liam.." I yawned not caring and walking into my room.

"Look Elektra no one makes a fool out of me.."

"I just did" I interrupted.

He looked up and saw me smiling and he smiled back.

"Whatever, night!" he said walking off. I closed the door and jumped into bed.

Well that was a weird way to end the day!

**I know this was just a filler chapter but I hope you liked it. Please review! xx**


	16. Black

**Liam Pov**

I woke up the next morning pretty early. I reckoned that maybe if I got up earlier and did everything faster I'd get time to go out with Frank. I ran downstairs only to see Elektra at the table.

"Hey Elektra" I said making my cereal.

"Hi" was the reply.

"Have you had breakfast yet?"

"Yeah... " she said and I gave her a confused look at the way she was acting.

"Oh umm what was last night all about?" she said changing the subject. It was my turn to be weird now.

"Oh err I don't know..."

"You _do _know! Do you fancy Lily?" she asked smirking.

"What the fuck?! No way!" I yelled. I looked at the way Elektra smiled. Like she knew something I didn't.

"Liam...give in I know you like her!" she said.

"I so don't!" I said sitting opposite her. But she didn't seem to get it.

"Awh bless! Liam and Lily sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N..."

"Hi everyone!" Lily said coming in interrupting Elektra and making her cereal.

"Oh! It's just you two..." she trailed off glaring at Elektra for some reason "Hey Liam" she said giving me a sickly sweet smile. I mentally face palmed myself.

I saw Elektra look over at me when Lily chose to sit down next to me.

"I hope you don't mind me sitting here its just that.."

"No I don't" I replied blankly glaring at Elektra for starting this whole thing up.

"Oh! Umm OK!" she said smiling again. I watched Elektra trying to hide a smile but failing. There was an awkward silence.

"I'll leave you guys to it!" Elektra said getting up and walking out the kitchen. I watched her go.

"Umm Liam.." Lily asked.

"What?!" I said unhappily.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"None of your business" I said finishing my cereal and getting up to go. Why did Elektra always have to ruin everything?

**Elektra Pov**

I walked off smiling at Liam and Lily. I couldn't wait to tell the others! I went into my room the others just starting to wake up. I don't blame them; I got up at 6 and Liam at 6.30. It was 7am now. I went into my room and stopped for a minute as I picked out some blue clothes. I quickly put them back in and dug around in my cupboard for some black clothes. I quickly put them on; A black vest top, black skinny trousers, black boots and a black leather jacket. I went to the bathroom and took out my dip dyed hair and put in some black ones. I outlined my eyes in black kohl and I opted for some black lipstick and decided that might be a bit too much. So I put my usual nude lipstick instead.

I then went back to my room and took out a silver chain that had a blue lightning hanging from it and wore it. I sighed and laid down on my bed. Today was the day when my brother died. 21st July.

I went downstairs after some thinking. Everyone was in the lounge. They stopped when they saw me. The room was deadly silent.

"What on earth happened to you?" said Liam.

"Elektra?" Mike asked looking at me "Is everything alright?".

"Just because I fancied a change of style everyone goes and makes a big deal out of it!" I moaned plonking myself down on the sofa next to Carmen.

"Elektra honestly..."

"I'm being honest!" I yelled looking Mike in the eye. He soon gave up and walked out to leave everyone to their business.

"Elektra... black so doesn't suit you... you look like rubbish!" stated Lily.

"Don't be mean! I actually think it suits you, I mean it goes with your pale skin..."Carmen said.

"Thanks" I said sarcastically.

"No really, you should wear some black lipstick! I know I'm a girly girl but I won't fuss when people go goth!"

"Yeah...err thanks Carmen" I said meaning it.

"No problem...Just cos I wear girly stuff doesn't mean I don't like goth; personally I think goth just doesn't suit me!" she smiled.

"I'm sure it does.." I said a bit surprised with all the attention.

Lily gave Carmen a dirty look and ran out. Carmen rolled her eyes at her jealousy.

"Why black though?" said Liam leaning over the sofa after his game of pool.

"Felt like it" I shrugged.

"Yeah well, its a bit weird though seeing you like this!"

"Liam!" Carmen said annoyed.

"Don't get me wrong it suits you; I mean it really does!..." All the boys 'oooh'ed then.

"Shut up you lot!" he said while I smiled secretly "Look this morning when I came into the kitchen you weren't yourself then and you're not yourself now so I know there's reason for why you're acting weird and I'm gonna find out!"

"Whatever" I mumbled as he walked out presumably to search in my room. Carmen looked at me.

"Elektra? He is right though... you look a bit queasy" Carmen said concerned.

"Too much foundation...I'll go wipe it off.." I said getting up. I did feel sick. Sick for being me.

**Liam Pov**

I knew there was something different about Elektra. From the start of this morning. Less rude remarks. More covering up. Something just wasn't right. I went into her room. To look for clues. I wasn't joking when I said I cared about her. Well she was alright to be honest. I dug around in her wardrobe. I looked everywhere. And then I looked under her pillow. A diary. Maybe that could tell me something...

_Hi_

_My name is Elektra Perkins. Yeah well ok, I wasn't born with that name! But I like to think of it as my name. My REAL name.__ Yeah well, as I was saying, I am 13 years old and probably the worst teenager you could get. __Used to be in a gang called the 'Cobras', it was alright till Kali (my Best mate at the time) got sent to prison. Well they were going to catch her soon anyway. Kali was like the leader of the gang, so we all just drifted apart and now here I am. Lazing about in my care home. Talking to myself like some dumb idiot. That's what I really am. Just some posh, stupid, idiot that can't stand up for herself. Don't know why Kali is even friends with me anyway._

_Anyway I got to head off. My careworker Sally is yelling at me to come downstairs. Its probably because of the mouldy cheese I left in her coat pocket earlier this morning. Might as well find out what she wants, got nothing to do anyway._

_There's not much I can say for myself, now Kali's gone. Just reflect on the past... Nah!_

_Elektra_

I read the entry. It was the only one in the book. It didn't have much in it that I didn't already know. I sighed and laid down on her bed thinking about Elektra and what was wrong with her. I heard some one open the door. Shit! It was Elektra! I pretended that I didn't know she was there.

"Find anything?" she asked leaning against the wall casually her hands in her pockets. She looked really sexy when she did that...shit Liam stop it!

"Nope!" I said popping the 'p'.

"See there's nothing wrong with me!" she said "You can go now!" I leaped up off her bed and walked towards her.

"You're real bad at lying you know..." I told her "You know when Kali was here she said you were depressed or something..."

"My care home thought I was depressed; I wasn't really.."

"Then what is it, please just tell me!" I shouted at her and she shrunk in front of my gaze.

"It's nothing...please just leave me alone..." she whispered and I felt bad.

"I'm sorry..."

"Liam just go! Please!" she said pleadingly. I walked out and closed the door. What just happened there?!

**Elektra Pov**

The tears wouldn't come out. However hard I tried to make them. There was just a big lump stuck in my throat. I knew Liam didn't mean to spark a memory but when he said about me being bad at lying he sounded just like Felix when he used to catch me raiding the cupboard for food in the middle of the night. If Felix was still alive, I probably would have been out by now, perhaps living a normal life like I used to.

I hadn't cried five minutes later either but my throat was hurting bad. I got up and pulled my jacket on. I decided to go out for a drink. I crept out without getting caught and soon I was going down to the old building where they sold wine and other alcohols. Kali used to go here whenever she split up with one of her boyfriends or after some fight. At first I found it a bit hard, but I forced myself to drink just so I could be like Kali and soon I was drinking champagne and other stuff like it was no big deal. I never got onto the big stuff though, drugs and getting them injected; I thought that was just stupid.

I walked into the shop head held high. And there were two men at the counter. One of whom I recognized as one of Kali's long term mates and big bald guy that looked pretty scary. "2 packs of Fosters please" I said straight off. The man got out the two packs to my surprise.

"Identity please" he said looking me in the eye. Crap. "I don't have any on me!" I cried trying to sound truthful.

"Search her" the big guy said to the other one. He did reluctantly and then saw my face.

"Hey! I know you; you're in Kali's gang right? Is you name errm... E-El..?" he asked

"Elektra"

"Yeah that's it! Bob let her off she's a mate!"

"Hmm fine, but don't go telling anyone!" big guy said after some thought.

"Likely chance... might be coming back here soon!" I told them both.

"Bring identity!" the big man said as I walked out.

I walked back to Elm Tree and managed to get in through the back unseen. However when I reached my bedroom door Liam was already waiting there for me.

"Where were you?" he demanded.

"None of your business just get out!" I told him.

"Tough what's in there?" he said indicating to the bag. And before I could react he took the bag out from my hands and he was looking at the Fosters. I expected him to be surprised.

"Can I 'ave a can or two?" he asked instead optimistically.

"Errm yeah! Do you drink?" I said wondering where Liam learnt to drink.

"Well duh! I'm not going to ask for one if I don't! Quick close the door before anyone sees!" he said. We dragged my cupboard behind the door and sat down. I popped open two cans; one for me and one for Liam. He slugged it all down in one go while I just took normal sips. I raised my eyebrows and looked at him.

"You can have another one you know?" I told him. Soon we had finished all the cans and they were just lying about on the floor. I was getting a bit drowsy and my speech had started to slur. I get drunk quite easily; one of the reasons why I hardly buy them. Liam seemed alright though; not too bad.

"So... what's with the black clothes huh?" Liam asked me.

I giggled. "...Nothing much.."

"Oh really?"

"I dunno...felt like it...I'm sooooo stupid..." I slurred "I dunno...why you asking...ma shit brother died..got hit by a car? I dunno what I'm saying! I'm maaaaad...I'm so weird!"

Only after I said that I realized what I'd just done. Hopefully Liam wasn't listening...who am I kidding?

"Your brother died?" he whispered "I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to.."

"It's fine...I've got over it...!" I said trying to change the mood.

"Elektra stop all this lying! Please! For my sake!" Liam told me and I could see the hurt in his eyes.

I sighed "Okay...I'm sorry.."

"And I'm sorry too...for pestering you too much, I just...well...I don't know! It bugged me though!" Liam said "Hey by the way can I ask you something else why've you got that flag?"

It was the LGBT flag. The rainbow flag. Kali had given it to me to protect myself when I was younger. Obviously she was older than me and well she said that she ddin't want people assaulting me especially when I was only 10!

I blushed before saying "I carried it around in the Cobras so that no one would attack me...I'm pretty self-conscious"

"Yeah but why do you still carry it around then?" he asked curiously.

I suppose I had to tell him about my closeness to getting raped then.

"About a few months ago before I came here I almost got...got...well...err assaulted". There, I said it. Liam looked up at me. "Look I had this flag since I was 10, I don't like it in any way but it feels safer to have it.." I looked at him seriously and he looked down again.

There was an uncomfortable pause and neither of us wanted to break it. Then Liam shuffled and I said, "We're still enemies, OK?" I told him "Just because I gave you a couple of drinks and you managed to get some stuff out of me doesn't mean we are sorted!"

"Whatever" Liam said not smiling. He picked up all the bottles and jumped out the window to dump them in the bin. "Laters!" he said exiting. I looked up. I'd let it out.

My brothers death.

But for some reason it felt good. Like I'd let out a breath of air. I guess Liam pestering me was good then! I decided to get up and check on the others! It'd show them I was actually perfectly fine.

**Liam Pov**

I never would have guessed that she was only dressed in black because her brother had died a year ago. Never in a million years. Why? Because Elektra is Elektra. She is mean, stubborn, and a blunt person that makes rude remarks and does stuff that upset people. She shows people who she is and what she'll do. She's not scared.

And well if some one dies, some one close to you, you break down. That's what happened to Frank. I think next year on the anniversary of his granddad's death Frank would probably cry or show some grief. But Elektra just went and got drunk. That was her intention completely. I know she tries to hide her feelings but I would at least tell some one. I had to force her to tell me! And now I feel guilty. Guilty that I've got this information and that I can't put it to use. Guilty that I didn't bother to help. Guilty that I got drunk with her. Guilty that I made her talk about getting close to assaulted in front of me; the guy she hated.

But I had to ask her didn't I? I had to yell at her lying to me! But now I know what do I do? Nothing. I haven't earned her trust at all. Don't blame her.

I was playing pool with Frank and Elektra came in. As soon as she came in Lily started smirking, "What so _now _you choose to come out of your room, you spent the whole day in there!"

"Stop exaggerating Lily!" Carmen argued back.

"No, I'm telling the truth. Sorry but you look even more worse than you usually do! Joined another gang have we?" Lily continued. That was a bit harsh of Lily huh? Calling Elektra ugly.

Elektra sighed, "No".

"Elektra you sure?" Carmen asked worriedly because Lily had a point.

"I'm sure. I know who my mates are now. And well... I guess you were right... this place feels like family"

Carmen smiled softly at Elektra and placed an arm around her shoulders and Lily stormed out soon after.

"Do you promise to tell us everything? Cos we're your friends; we're with you all the way.."

"Sorry" Elektra interrupted, "Please understand but I've done some pretty bad things in my life and you don't want to know, and well I don't want you feeling sorry for me, what matters is now!"

Close one! Carmen smiled understanding. "I get you" she said "I guess we all have to have our secrets!"

"Err Liam?" Frank asked alerting me from their conversation "Your shot"

"Oh yeah!" I said realizing every eye in the room was on me now. I neatly put the ball in winning the game. I turned to face the others who were smiling. Elektra got up with Carmen to go. I felt her gaze on me but I didn't look at her. I knew I'd done enough already and I didn't want to see Elektra glare at me.

**Elektra Pov**

Isn't weird how people change? Just a moment ago I was drinking with Liam and now when I look at him, he doesn't turn to face me! Of course it could be that he didn't see me but he was listening in on the conversation I had when I came in. And well, I'm sure he saw me but he decided to ignore me.

Maybe I shouldn't have expressed to much on the whole 'enemies' thing. I was just trying to get my point through. "Elektra?" Carmen said when we were on the landing. "Yeah..." I replied.

"Are you alright?"

"Uh-huh"

"Wait just sit down here" Carmen said and I sat on her bed "What's going on?"

"Noth.."

"Elektra please!" she pleaded "What is it?"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes!" Carmen cried "Look I know I agreed not to pester you about stuff but if it's bothering you tell me! Is it anything to do with Liam by any chance?"

"Why do you think that?" I said wondering if he'd said something about me to the others.

"Well I saw you looking back at him and you seemed a bit confused when he didn't see you.."

"He saw me alright! He just ignored me..." I said realizing what I'd blurted out.

"Aha! So that is the problem! See you do have feelings!" Carmen said patting me on the shoulder.

"Wish I didn't.."

There was a pause as Carmen expected me to carry on.

"Elektra... what's wrong?" she asked.

"Everything..." I said getting up to go "Sorry I need to lie down..."

"Elektra?" Carmen shouted as I ran into my room and lay down on my bed. I thought about how I'd thrown away the bits of that last photo to reveal any evidence that I had any feelings at all. I reflected on the past...

_Felix was going to be 10. He blew out the candles and everyone in that room was smiling. Mum, dad, Melissa: everyone! I ran up and pestered him on what he had wished for. He wouldn't tell me though. I was so desperate to know what he had wished for. I wanted to know what would happen to him! I ran up to his mates and asked them what Felix had wished for, "Probably for a girlfriend!" they all said and laughed. I went to Melissa and asked her "Probably for a brain!" she muttered. "I went to Mum and Dad and they said the same things, "Good education". But when I asked Felix what he had wished for he wouldn't say. Not at all. The next morning Felix came up to me and told me what he had wished for. I expected something silly like a real-life mermaid or a motorbike. But all he said was that he wished for everyone to be happy. _

And now I think about it, everyone was happy. But he probably cursed it...

I sighed and tried to remember what he looked like. He had blonde hair like mum which was straight like dad. He had mum's big eyes and dad's cheeky grin. He was pretty tall and he always wore quite normal stuff. A pair of jeans and a random top. That was his style. He had a messy room and odd stuff lying about. He was really funny and he always seemed to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. He was clever like me and studied hard in school when it came to it. He always had time for a laugh though and time to read me a story (Melissa would always say she could read by herself).

I realized how much he'd meant to me in my life and how I was could never be the same person again without him. Before I was Mandy- the clever, sweet, naughty little Mandy. Now I am Elektra. The mean, rude, ugly girl who rarely smiles. The girl that built a wall around herself to protect her from danger.

The girl that was a fake from the start.

**Liam Pov**

As I climbed the stairs I saw Elektra run into her room from Carmen's room. I went to Carmen and asked what she'd done.

"I didn't do anything!"

"Yeah right, did you see her face; she's well upset!"

"Yeah and whose fault was that?" Carmen faltered realizing what she'd just said.

"What? Do you think it was my fault? What have I ever done to her?" I shouted back angrily.

"That's the problem she won't tell me!" Carmen replied frantically.

I remembered how I'd ignored her in the living room. Elektra can't be upset over that! Maybe she was upset about something and I'd just made it worse...

I ran to Elektra's room. She was lying on her bed. She seemed distant. Really distant. "Elektra" I said.

"Elektra?" I said when there was no answer. She saw me and got off the bed quickly. I sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you.." I started.

"Grave" she interrupted me.

"Huh?"

"I need to see his grave" she replied. I understood. Soon we were catching a bus to the graveyard. Elektra had the address in her hand.

"Look" she was saying "I don't need you to come! Just go home and play with Frank!"

"You practically invited me! I'm ain't going back now am I?" I said catching her out while she sighed dramatically.

"Liam please" she said stepping out the bus and heading towards the graveyard "I can do this by myself! I don't need anyone especially yo..." She stopped as we saw the graveyard. I pushed a bit urging her to go on. We found her brother's grave easily enough and Elektra dropped to the floor beside him. She placed some flowers beside the grave.

I read what the headstone said " R.I.P Phillip Perkins We will always love you, Your family and friends" Elektra told how he hated his name and that's why he wanted everyone to called him Felix instead. She smiled, "That's why I call myself Elektra!"

She wouldn't tell me her real name afterwards though. She gazed dreamily at the grave for a minute or so, no tears at all, and then she seemed to perk up. She took a bit of torn card that was flattering in the breeze from the grave off the headstone and studied it. I heard her gasp.

"What's wrong?" I said and she showed me the card. It was a picture of a little girl smiling happily. I still didn't get it.

"That's me" she said "I tore up the last picture of my family when I was at St. Johns, my picture seems to have landed here, next to my brother!"

God! Scary or what? "Guess your brother missed you so much he wanted your picture to be with him!" I grinned. We got up and waited for a bus to take us back.

"Err Liam?" she asked and I looked at her.

"What?"

"Thanks for all this...I"

"No problem"

"No really I'm sorry I yelled at you; I mean you tried to help me.."

"It's fine Elektra. Honestly" I told her and something stirred in my heart just then. She looked at me for a minute then turned her gaze to a busy street. I wondered what she was thinking. And I wondered why she didn't seem upset just...distant. Maybe she didn't want to cry in front of me. I glanced at her. She was only looking at the cars and waiting for the bus but she seemed different all of a sudden. Like I had suddenly found a connection that linked me to her. I mean she had told me something personal... stop it Liam! Just because you know something about her doesn't mean she likes you..

We soon reached Elm Tree unseen and we went back to doing what we were doing. Tracy decided to take us to buy our uniform for September and Elektra started moaning to her about how she did not want a skirt at all. Weird huh? Most girls take about 15 minutes a day hitching up their skirts. But Elektra was acting more normal now and that was all that mattered.

When we got back home we had dinner and soon we were all back in our beds. I was reading a random book when there was a knock at the door. It was Frank.

"How come you weren't in for most of today?" he asked suspiciously. Busted!

"I err had things to do..."

"Elektra wasn't in either...what's going on?" he asked.

I opened my mouth to speak but no words would come out.

"Tell me!" he demanded.

"Promise you won't tell anyone not a single soul?" I asked him.

"Promise, who else is there to tell?"

So I told him. About her brother. I didn't mention the drinks or the going to the grave yard. I just mentioned about how I had to spend some time with her because of it.

"So that's why she dresse.."

"Yes"  
"And that's why you..."

"Yes" I told him "Please Frank don't tell anyone you know how she must feel right?"

"Yeah" he said nodding his head "She's better now though right?"

"Yup" I said "You saw her moaning at Tracy today; Elektra's back to normal!"

He got off my bed and smiled at me. I knew he wouldn't tell anyone not even Mike and Gina. That's one of the reasons why Frank's my mate. You can always rely on him. I went back to sleep as soon as he was gone and thought about today.

I should be angry but I'm not. I woke up thinking about spending time with Frank and I'm sleeping with memories of my time with Elektra, my worst enemy...I smiled.

I had a feeling that even though she trusted me enough to keep her brother a secret she was always going to insist that she was my enemy.

**Elektra Pov**

I slept early that night. I thought about the memories of my brother. I closed my eyes and felt something trickling down my face. Tears. I was crying! I got up suddenly and looked in the mirror. Yep, I had finally cried. And I felt something release itself from my body and my head seemed a lot lighter. I wiped away the tears quickly. I smiled and chuckled quietly to myself. After a whole year the tears had finally arrived. I went back to my bed and smiled.

_Thanks Liam, I mouthed. Thanks for being the idiot that you are and making me cry._

I never thought I'd ever say that. I looked up to the ceiling and felt better immediately. The darkness seemed welcoming and I decided I did quite like the colour black. Maybe Liam was right. Maybe I still had my brother. Maybe he was looking down on me right now, smiling grinning teasing me about being so soft. Maybe teasing me about going to his grave with a boy that I don't even like...

I thought about Liam. How he had made me spill out a secret and then helped me to overcome it. I had to like Liam a bit for that. But for now, I was still his enemy.

For, now...


	17. Burneywood

**Thanks for all your reviews! Thanks to Cupcake for the nice comments about what she liked, thanks to Wall with a Fez for the many reviews, thanks to whatsllthatnoise for the sweet comments and thanks to Guest for the smiley faces at the end of every comment she gave me! ;)**

**Anyway here's chapter 17, and I hope you like it!**

**Avril xx**

**Liam Pov**

We got woken up very early the next day with a ring at the doorbell. Tracy opened it grumpily and a kid with an afro was thrown in. Soon after a big familiar cruel-faced man ran in. Dennis. I realized that the rest of the kids must have been from Burneywood. But what were they doing here at about 6 in the morning? Carmen saw the kid with the afro and starting going for him yelling stuff like how he had stolen all her stuff and how Dennis did nothing about it. Not surprising. Dennis was the meanest care worker you could ever get. Don't even know why he became a 'care' worker don't think he understands the meaning of care. His face was pretty solemn though and as I looked at everyone's faces it looked like they'd just escaped a fire... now I think about it they probably have! I'd been to Burneywood before. And had a real tough time.

It's where I did most of my growing up. I learnt about real life. I learnt about bullies, smoking everything there is to know. And I learnt it the hard way. I learnt not to be a wimp, to fight, to be in a safe position. I learnt that love can be easily broken, and people will disappear from you. I learnt everything there is to know about life.

I looked at Elektra wondering what she was thinking. She was rubbing her eyes sleepily and staring ahead like the fact that Dennis was here, wasn't a big deal. From the look on her face I realized she didn't seem to care that much and I wondered why. I mean, new kids in the house would be some trouble for her right? You know; not getting as much attention, getting stuff stolen, more chaos... etc. etc. the list goes on. Didn't she see that?!

I watched Tracy get more confused by the minute. The rest of us finally came down the stairs and soon we were having breakfast to calm us down. At breakfast Mike explained everything. I was right. Burneywood had been burnt to the ground. Well, someone was going to do it someday! Plus its in the name: 'Burney'wood.

That meant we had to share with them. Until they were gone. Which seemed like forever.

"But why don't you know how long they're going to stay?" Gus was saying.

"Because we don't how much fire damage there is yet" Mike answered.

"I heard Burneywood was burnt to bits" I said smiling inside. I hated that place anyway. Gave me bad memories as well as the creeps. Everyone was silent for a minute, probably thinking we were lucky to not be a Burneywood kid.

"I wish Tyler had been burnt down as well" Carmen said coldly surprising everyone. I mean we did know how Tyler stole her stuff but seriously?

"Carmen!" Tee cried.

"Well wait till he nicks your stuff then tell me about it!" Carmen said to her defence instead of apologizing. Everyone put down their spoons to look at Carmen in disbelief. Even me! I didn't think the Burneywood kids would steal here, because firstly their care home's been burnt down, and secondly they've probably lost a few stuff as well! But even I knew that Carmen was probably right...

"What?" she replied to the staring faces "If it isn't glued down I'm telling you he'll have it!"

Everyone stared at her for a minute, then rushed upstairs leaving Carmen behind with a confused look on her face.

After we had tried to hide as many things as possible we came down for a game of pool. Rick, Johnny, Frank and I with Gus putting the points. Rick wasn't too bad actually and I made a mental note to teach him some of my tricks when I got the chance. "You're alright actually!" I said, grinning.

"Did you go Burneywood?" Rick asks and I nod. "OK cool" he says putting in another ball.

"Nice" said Johnny.

"Can I play?" said a little voice coming into the room. She came in twiddling with her blonde hair and shyly hiding behind it. Rick quickly warned me that was Lizanne the bitch and I quickly got the idea. Guess she liked flirting with boys then huh? Some act!

But Johnny seemed to fall for her. And Frank.. oh no! I could see shock in his eyes at how sweet and cute she was! As if! I could immediately see through her act, the little smile playing on her lips, it showed that she was out to get us. Get us bad. I looked at Frank; he was totally love struck. I'm not kidding; I've never seen Frank like this before. At all. Shit what was I going to do?

Gus got up and for a minute I even thought he was going to ask her out!

"I've got Tyler, Rick and Kitty's name, I _need _to know yours!" he demanded, and I sighed relieved.

"Why?" Lizanne said her hand fiddling with her necklace.

"I want to add it to my list, in my notebook" Gus said simply.

"What if I don't want you to?" she asked smirking.

"Why wouldn't you want me to?"

"Maybe I'm a spy.." How lame.

"You'd still have a name" Gus replied swiftly catching her out.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Gus Carmichael. What's yours?" he asked.

"He won't give up until he's got it" Johnny piped up blushing at Lizanne. She smiled falsely.

"It's Lizanne. L-I-Z-A two N's and an E." she said quickly walking over to Johnny.

"And what's your last name?" Gus continued.

"Right!" we heard someone shout.

"Which one of you _skanky _Burneywood-ers has stolen half of my shampoo?" Carmen said coming in pointing at everyone. She scanned all of us.

"It was you wasn't it!" she said pointing at Tyler. Oh here we go again..

"Catch me smelling like a girl!" he replied.

"I think you're being a bit silly Carmen!" Frank said pushing her out.

"Uh! You don't know what it was like; you weren't there!" she pointed out. Trust me I knew, but I'd got used to it.

"Starting to feel like I was the way you keep going on about it!" I told her.

Carmen flounced off leaving the rest of us (and the bitch) in the room. I carried on playing pool with Rick as Carmen went off to tell Gina. I heard Lizanne whisper something to Johnny about getting the smell of fire out of her hair...I realized she probably took Carmen's shampoo! Then she made him smell it! She was doing some serious stuff there! I looked at Frank disbelievingly but he didn't seem to realize as he was watching Lizanne like some love sick puppy!

I felt like vomiting.

**Elektra Pov**

I was in my room after all the chaos of today. You know minding my own business... I know everyone was probably expecting me to go and talk to them, you know say a few stuff about not touching my stuff and glare at them for the whole day... being my usual moody self. But I didn't.

I knew the Burneywood kids. I knew literally every single one of them. I used to live there and well lets just say that I am always told when some one new arrives. You might be wondering why I bother to keep in touch with them lot.

I've got a mate there. Her name's Lizanne.

Yeah I'm not stupid. She's a bitch. But I like how she can make almost everyone fall in love with her immediately. So we grew close. In Burneywood she was my distraction from all the fights and everything. She could talk. No I mean seriously. She talked non-stop about everything, she couldn't keep a secret and well to be honest she was a bit like Carmen, only more extreme.  
She flirted with every boy in that place. She flirted with every boy she even met my boyfriends sometimes. Sometimes I wished to be a bit like her. I know, why would anyone want to be her? But I thought that well she hardly worried about much, and saw the funny side of life. Life where you were the boss and the others did random stuff for you which was a bit funny.

If people did go up to her and threaten her with whatever she'd always have something to say and soon people left her alone because she was just an idiot not worth picking on. I had to praise her for being good at getting boys though. Even Kali was pretty jealous but Lizanne was more than happy to give tips. Me? I didn't even ask, I was pretty fine with my reputation of the moody one with the rude remarks.

So when I got moved Lizanne made me keep in touch. She sends texts almost everyday to me, well whenever something big happens and keeps me up to date with all the newcomers. So I know a lot about Burneywood. I knew they were coming here. Because of Lizanne. So I was pretty much prepared when they arrived at our door this morning unlike some of the grumpy ones. Lizanne knew about the fire before anyone else. Apparently she left her straightener on last night and the cushion that it was on caught on fire. She told me how she took it outside but the fire was still there so she just gave up and went to sleep because she didn't think it'd be serious...

Carmen came in my room grumpily her face looking pretty annoyed. And she plonked herself on her bed while I hastily hid away my diary that I had decided to write poems in. I asked her to explain what was going on and she did.

"What? So that's it, somebody used your shampoo, get a life!" I said chucking the bottle at her. Seriously, she was being well mean to the other kids now!

"It's still stealing!" Carmen protested.

"You're just looking for an excuse to get back at Tyler!" I told her.

"So?" Carmen replied "He deserves it!". Honestly, I didn't see what Tyler did to make Carmen so annoyed.

"Carmen... Burneywood was ages ago; just forget it!"

"I thought I had till I saw him and now... I just can't stop thinking about it!" I turned back to my desk ignoring her.

"Come on Elektra can you just help me show him how its like to lose all your stuff! Please?" she told me getting up.

"Not my fault" I said looking at her. I just wasn't in the mood to help people and get up to mean stuff today. I just needed to be alone.

"I'd help you!" Carmen said storming out. I realized she'd forgotten her shampoo bottle and I picked it up and get it to her when she quickly came back in the room and she smiled sarcastically at me.

I went back to writing my poem's and sorting out my desk. I guess I didn't have much to do, I didn't want Lizanne to show me up in front of the others, I didn't want to hear Carmen whining on about Tyler, and I certainly didn't want to see Liam. I have already realized how soft he is making me and I am not letting him remind me of the stuff that we did last week. You know the drinking, graveyard stuff. I have tried to avoid him this week as much as I can without making it too obvious. I don't want to have another secret spilled out.

I carried on sorting my desk when Johnny came in carrying a bed frame with Dennis.

"Oi! What you doing? Get out!" Dennis appeared soon after.

"Hey!" he said "That's no way to talk to your new roommate!" I saw Lizanne, and soon was stuck for words. I liked Lizanne honestly I did but I wasn't close to her and I knew she would probably steal my money or look through my diary etc.

Instead of showing my guilt I chuckled at Dennis.

"I don't share"

"Well someone's got to!" he replied.

"Good luck finding them" I said sarcastically.

"We'll call it then" he said annoyed "Heads she stays, tails she goes"

He tossed the coin and without looking at it called it heads.

"Now you share!" he says walking out the room.

I looked Lizanne in the eye who was trying not to smile.

"Any of my stuff goes missing you're dead meat!" I told her trying to wipe that smirk off her face.

"Hey!" said Dennis coming back into the room "You play nice!" I eyed him going out the door then flopped back to the place where I was sitting. Lizanne came over to me.

"What was that about, don't you want me to stay?" she asked me.

"Lizanne, I know you too well and you know me, and you know what happens if you look through my stuff.."

"Whatever"

"I'm serious, you're nice and that but don't touch my stuff OK? And don't talk to me often; I can't let the others know that I know you, you know!"

She smiled at me, "Guess you're still the same Elektra then!"

Her smiled soon faded, "What happened with Kali though, apparently you're not a Cobra anymore.."

I explained briefly about how I had quit and lied and said I got bored with the others tagging to Kali and well I quit. I quickly informed Lizanne that I still kept in touch though. Lizanne seemed to understand. She quickly changed the subject. Into how she managed to get some boys from our care home going after her.

"This place is too easy though.." she trailed "I mean, I didn't even have to say much to get them to notice me! This is going to be fun!"

"Oh really! Who is it?!" I said grinning.

"Err that Johnny kid and that one that can't speak well.."

"What? Frank?" I said surprised.

"Yeah him!" I'd never thought Frank as one that got easily won over!

We talked a bit more about our old life then Lizanne decided to go and check up on her lovers. She told me she'd get Johnny or Frank to let her have their rooms you know find out a bit more about them..

That was pretty typical of Lizanne. She exited and soon she came back picking up her stuff to move.

"Who let you?"  
"Johnny" she replied smirking.

**Liam Pov**

Elektra barely came out of her room so I couldn't really play pranks on her today. Such a shame! I was hoping to lighten her up, because she's been a bit well quiet this whole week and I think maybe she's still upset about her brother. Maybe.

I hung out with Frank instead. We were making jokes and well having fun as most people would call it. Just me and him. We soon got out to see what else was going on. I saw Tyler staring at something on the floor and I pulled Frank to see what was wrong. I looked at what he was staring at. A plastic poo. Seriously his jokes were too old. They needed a bit of Liam to add to it.

"Plastic poo. Is that the best you can do?" I asked him startling him a bit. Tyler looked up at both of us.

"Alright.." he said nodding his head a little to my challenge "I'm listening". Soon we were in the bathroom. The three of us: Frank, Tyler and I. Must be a weird sight. I told him about me being the king of pranks around here and I was more than happy to offer advice.

"Are you serious?" Tyler asked "You'll teach me some of your pranks?"

"Sure I will, but I won't tell you all of them, of course" I said grinning, "Hey maybe when I get my own place you'll take over my title"

Tyler looked surprised, "Err thanks no one's ever helped me like this before.."

"It's fine, look just because we're older than you, doesn't mean we can't be mates either right Frank?" I said and Frank agreed.

"We're not like Burneywood here and trust me I've been through Burneywood, its the closest thing to hell" I continued and Tyler smiled.

Soon we were pouring washing up liquid into the toilet. When we had finished we ran and hid behind waiting to see who was the unlucky one. I saw a certain blue girl heading towards the toilet.

"This just gets better and better doesn't it?" I whispered to Frank. "Result!" Tyler said.

I quickly glanced at Frank and ran into his room leaving Tyler in danger of getting thrashed by Elektra. We watched cautiously from behind the door. We heard Elektra yelling at Tyler running away.

"We really should help him.." Frank said.

"How's he gonna learn if we do everything for him!" I smiled.

**Elektra Pov**

I warned Tyler that if he didn't open the door I'd smash it in. So much for 'peace and quiet' day! I took a run up and ran straight into Tyler's stuff in his room. Damn! He tricked me I ran after him and soon I lost him. Carmen came up the stairs.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Tyler" I replied annoyed.

"Oh!" she said sarcastically "So you want me to help you get his own back on him?" I turned to Carmen and gave in. We went into Tyler's room and grabbed some of his stuff.

"Wait what's Rick's and what's Tyler's?" she asked.

"Who cares?" I muttered smiling "Just take anything"

I saw a lighter in one of the bags.

"Hey Carmen look at this!" I said flicking the lighter.

"That's rank!" Carmen said "I bet Tyler smokes"

After we had got enough stuff we crept downstairs hoping not to bump into some one...but we did.

Tracy.

"What's going on?" she said standing with one hand on her hip.

"Nothing" I muttered.

"That was a lot of shouting before the nothing. What's all this?" Tracy asked seeing the bags we were holding.

"Nothing.." I said knowing that it was hopeless. But I wasn't going to tell her now was I?

"It's Tyler's stuff" Carmen admitted "We're gonna hide it and see how he likes it!". Never heard Carmen speak so mean like that before.

"Carmen!" Tracy frowned.

"What?" Carmen said shrugging carelessly "I'm only playing the same trick on him that he played on me"

Tracy gave up on Carmen and looked at me.

"You're on his case too?" she asked disbelievingly "Why are you all wet?"

"Err... I stepped in a puddle.." I lied. Anything to get the attention off me.

"Look we're just gonna hide his stuff then we'll give it back!" Carmen said saving me.

"You wouldn't like it!" Tracy told her.

"No, she didn't like it!" I told Tracy "That's why we're just making sure he doesn't do it to anyone else!"

"Look Tracy please we promise we'll give it all back afterwards" Carmen said sweetly.

Tracy rolled her eyes and said "Make sure you do and I didn't see you OK?" And with that she walked off.

We carried on ducking behind the kitchen counter and then escaping into the garden. We chucked his stuff behind a bush when suddenly I got the idea that maybe we could set it on fire with the lighter that I had nicked.

"Elektra we can't set fire to his stuff!"

"You can with one of these"

"You do it then" Carmen said.

"I'm soaked! Look you're the one who lost everything at Burneywood, come on you said you wished he'd gone up in flames. This is as close as your ever gonna get"

I'd convinced her.

"I have been waiting to do this for months.." she admitted. Soon we had lit their bags and we had lit their bags and as we were walking back we heard a popping noise. I turned around, it was the bags they had fireworks in them? "Run!" Carmen yelled "Get down!"

A huge firework came from the bag just then, "Elektra!" she cried and screamed. "It's alright Carmen!" I lied back.

"Elektra help!"

By now Tracy had run outside.

"What have you done?" she asked Carmen worriedly who turned to face me.

"It wasn't me!" I said.

Soon a caught a glimpse of Tyler in the smoke.

"No!" he screamed "My things!" as Tracy held him back.

"How could you!" Tracy yelled at Carmen.

"Ask Elektra she had the lighter!" she cried as I shoved her.

"That's enough!" Tracy said pulling us apart "You're both as bad as each other!"

"Then why did you let us do it?" Carmen replied nastily.

"You know about this?" Mike called out to Tracy as he ran towards the fireworks.

Then Dennis, Gina and Liam joined us. "

"Once a care home kid, always a care home kid" Dennis told Tracy.

"I didn't know they were going to set fire to it!" Tracy replied.

"Why?" Rick said "That's what Burneywood was like"

"You girls!" Mike told us "I'm taking this out of your allowances you hear that? Come on lads!"

"You're bang out of order you are!" Liam told Carmen and I felt guilty because if I hadn't forced her to then maybe this all wouldn't have happened. Maybe I would have actually made a whole day without upsetting anyone.

Liam looked over to me as we were going back obviously to say something rude.

"Don't bother!" I told him walking back by myself.

Mike called us for a house meeting. Johnny lost his money and he thinks one of us stole it. Dennis told us to go to our rooms and that'd he'd come and look through our stuff.

I wearily went to my room and listened to the sound of Gus screaming because of Dennis messing his stuff up. Then I heard Carmen's voice loud and clear.

"Who put glue in my shampoo?!" she yelled. I went to see what had happened. Some hair accident!

"It's not funny!" she protested to the laughing people.

"Oh yes it is!" I told her.

And then Gus came out of the bathroom covered in foam crying.

And then through the mist we heard a piercing scream and we turned around. Tracy rolled down the stairs. "Tracy!" Carmen called but it was no use. She rolled down to the ground. And there was no reply. Kitty rushed to the back of everyone and I felt a huge sympathy for her. It wasn't her fault. She went back into her room calmly. I was speechless.

Everybody rushed to the stairs and Mike pushed them away trying to wake up Tracy who was unconscious. She woke up slowly. "What did I tell you?" Dennis started but Mike interrupted him with a "Not now!"

"The ambulance is on its way" Gina said shakily and Tracy started to get up but Mike stopped her.

"We're not going anywhere till the paramedics get here OK?"

We heard some one open the door.

"What's going on?" said Saph looking at Tracy.

"Who are you?" Dennis said and Sapphire looked him up and down annoyed.

We were sat in the living room discussing Kitty and Tracy. Liam thought that they should get rid of Kitty. I thought that was a bit harsh but me and Carmen were just sat next to each other saying nothing. I mean well so what if Kitty had problems, I knew Liam was right but still I didn't see why he had to be so harsh. I guess it was because I'd felt like her before.

Mike came in and told us that they were going to carry on with room checks but then Dennis butted in saying that since Johnny lost 200 quid he'd take a fiver from every four months of our allowance to share it out. I had a feeling I had literally no allowance by now. We groaned. I was having such a bad day.

And then he told us that the place would be shut down till further notice. Who did he think he was; the boss? And I realized that was exactly his intentions. I went to my room unhappily, and Lizanne walked in.

"Johnny's chucked me out" she said "Thinks I stole his money"

"Well you would, wouldn't you?" I said pushing her out and closing the door.

"Uh? What was that for?" she asked.

"What d'ya think? I'm not stupid!" I said "Look I've had too much on my mind today, I need to be alone.."  
"You're starting to sound like Kitty!" she hissed at me.

"Good. At least I'm no bitch like you" I said simply closing the door.

**Liam Pov**

We were having a meeting about being shut down by Dennis. In my room. Everyone had just arrived, even Elektra who seemed to be staying out of Lizanne's way. And being really quiet.

"So what we gonna do.." I started as Tyler and Carmen quickly entered the room.

"So what we gonna do about the knock out?" I asked.

"We could stage a protest" Frank suggested.

"Last time Lily fell off the roof" Gus reminded us.

"We could barricade ourself in the basement?" Carmen suggested.

"No, last time I had to stop them ringing the police" Sapphire told the others.

"Well you Burneywood-ers should know best what would you do?" I asked them.

"Nothing" Rick said blankly and everyone started to have a go at him.

"Rick's right" Lizanne told us "If you fight them they'll make things even worse that's what Burneywood is like" I realized how much more stronger we lot were than Burneywood.

"No, wonder some one set fire to the place!" I said.

"Look there must be a way of standing up to them.." Sapphire insisted but just then Dennis opened the door.

He looked surprised for a second before realizing that we were discussing something. He told us to get out but Sapphire stopped us.

"There's no law against hanging out with each other!" she said.

"There is if I say so" he replied "Isn't time you went home?"

"Not yet" she replied coldly.

"What his _social worker _gave you permission to visit?" he asked pointing at Harry.

"I used to live here; Mike said its OK" she said nastily.

"Yeah well I'm his boss, and I say its not!" he told us. What? Since when did Mike have a boss?

"You're nasty" Harry told him blankly.

"And you're out!" he said pointing at Sapphire "And the rest come on!"

That evening no one spoke a word. Not to Mike. Not to anyone. Elektra seemed to be pretty comfortable with this and she said absolutely nothing.

"What's up with you lot?" Mike said cheerily.

We gave each other knowing glances and carried on eating.

"It's nice to see them all shut up now!" Dennis said.

**Elektra Pov**

I was almost at my bedroom door when Liam stopped me. I remembered the last time this happened and today I just wasn't in the mood. I ignored him and went inside slamming the door in his face. He didn't seem to give up though. He went into my room and sat on the edge of my bed. I still wouldn't speak though. I was angry at him for being mean to Carmen about the fireworks and being rude about Kitty. Why did he have to make my life a misery? I indicated to him to go out of my room.

"No" he whispered "I want to talk to you"

I ignored him and got into bed but he stopped me. "Sorry" he said "Sorry for having a go at you and Carmen"

"Whatever. Get out"

"I'm being honest.."

"Why do you hate Kitty so much? All she wanted was for people to leave her alone and when they didn't she got mad and tried pushing them away! How could you be so rude?" I blurted out.

I saw the shock on Liam's face.

"Why do you care so much about her?" he asked concerned.

I sighed, "Kali was right, I've had mild depression since my brother died, it doesn't affect me often but I feel like Kitty sometimes. Like all I need is myself and that way nobody else can interfere with all my problems..look you should go.."

He looked at me carefully and for a minute I thought he was going to kiss me right there. I shuffled nervously and our gaze broke apart when Dennis smashed open the door.

"What are you doing?" he asked smirking "You know the rules, no boys in girls rooms past 9, and I'm pretty sure that its past 9 by now, get out!"

Liam got out quickly blushing and I refused to meet with Dennis's gaze.

"Elektra wasn't it? Friends with Kali?" he asked me. I nodded.

"Look here Elektra, don't end up like 'er you remember last time right?"

I nodded and quickly looked away. "I'm giving you advice kid, don't let me down" and with that he closed the door and I went to bed.

I knew life was only going to get tougher.


	18. Mysteries

**Thanks for the reviews they are really encouraging and inspiring! I try my best to keep updating so thanks for your support! **

**Avril xx**

**Elektra Pov**

I woke up feeling better after last night. In fact I had pretty much forgotten the events until I saw Liam at breakfast who simply couldn't look me in the eye. I was confused. Why did I have a feeling that he was going to snog me last night in my bedroom? Why did I think that would happen? I mean, Liam wasn't even that close... I suddenly realized something. I'd told Liam stuff that I'd sworn not to tell anyone. That I'd sworn to keep private. Even Kali didn't know some of the stuff I'd told Liam! But why? Why would I tell him when I knew he didn't like me? It didn't fit.

Maybe I'm just overreacting. I'd probably had too much lovey dovey stuff in my head, thanks to Lizanne and it probably decided to overtake me when Liam came knocking at my door to apologize. What a loser! Cares too much about his ego to apologize to me in public. Idiot!

Yup, my theory was probably correct. He couldn't look me in the eye after his disaster of an apology and didn't want the others to catch on that he had been defeated. I rolled my eyes and carried on eating my breakfast as usual.

Dennis had locked up the attic and the kitchen drawers. He put chains on practically everything and even put up some house rules. I realized that he was trying to make Elm Tree house into Burneywood.

"Good to see you're all up early for a change!" Dennis said grinning. Mike looked terrified but he wouldn't say anything. We looked up at both of them and carried on eating silently.

"Had a good sleep Liam? No more interruptions?" Dennis asked smirking. Liam had just taken another spoonful of Cheerios to his mouth and let his spoon fall back into the bowl with a clatter when he realized how open Dennis was being about the incident last night. Didn't he know when to shut his gob? I watched Liam glare right back at Dennis.

"Don't worry Elektra" Dennis said ruffling my hair then leaning down to whisper to me "I don't think he'll be bothering you anymore!". And with that he left the room. Everybody turned to look at me. Then at Liam who silently excused himself and ran out of the room.

"Elektra? Err what did he do to you" Rick asked quietly, noticing the fact that Dennis had been too close to me than normal. Close as in a few inches from my neck.

"What d'ya think?!" I whispered back furiously. As I saw all the worried faces in my direction I looked down nervously. I knew what Dennis had done. And I was embarrassed.

"Elektra.." Carmen said comfortingly as I ran out of the room to my bedroom. Liam knew how uncomfortable I must have felt then. I mean for a girl who almost got raped any kind of touching should affect her right? And its happened to me again! Some kind of luck. And everyone saw! Even Liam... Oops I forgot, why would he care when all he cares about is himself.

I stayed in there for the rest of the day. Not doing anything much apart from thinking. I heard ringing. I got up and wondered if I was going crazy. Nope, it was the fire bell. I headed out the door to the main entrance, I was the first one out.

"This better be a joke!" Liam said to Tyler.

"I didn't do nothing!" Tyler exclaimed back while Liam glared at him. Once everyone had come out Dennis started yelling at us.

"RIGHT! WHO SET OFF THE FIRE ALARM!" he boomed.

I raised my hand and everyone stared at me shocked.

"Me" I said blankly.

Gus turned around to say something to me before I interrupted him, "Just thought I should let you know that the, err that the attic's on fire!" I grinned.

Dennis looked up at the cloud of smoke coming from the roof. He was shocked. Gina hastily counted all of us realizing Harry was missing.

Tyler pointed out that Harry had a den in the attic and Tracy immediately rushed in to save him. "It's happening again!" Kitty told Rick. We waited for what seemed like an hour. It was getting a bit boring looking at a cloud of smoke. Mike came round the back with Harry who was apparently in the garden. Gina noticed Gus was gone and realized he must have gone after Tracy. Dennis ran back in angrily to look for them. By now everyone was getting worried, but I decided not to worry. I casually leaned against the tree pretending I didn't care and Liam came up to me.

"About last night.." he started.

"Now's not the time" I replied back not looking at him feeling everyone's gaze on us. "Leave me alone" I said louder so that everyone could hear. I wanted them to not think that there was anything between me and Liam at all. I knew they weren't convinced but they stopped staring.

Just then Gus came out in Dennis's arms and Tracy followed. Apparently he wanted to save his diaries. Dennis dropped him as soon as they were out. Tracy ran to Gus's aid who was coughing.

Tracy caught sight of Harry. "Harry!" she cried "I thought you were up there"

"I was" he replied.

"But all of our stuff's up there!" Tee realized walking forward".

"Get back!" Dennis said pushing her and she fell into the mud.

"Ow!" she exclaimed.

"What happened?" Johnny asked rushing to his sister's aid.

"He pushed me!" Tee exclaimed.

"Are you alright?" he said and pulled her up.

"I didn't touch her!" Dennis exclaimed to all the staring faces "Silly girl slipped in the mud! It's been raining all night what d'ya expect?!"

But no one believed him. I mean they all saw what happened this morning. And that's evidence itself.

The firemen managed to put the fire out. They said we were lucky the fire never spread from the attic. Harry was called to the office. Apparently his jop sticks were found and they think it might be Harry's fault. But everyone knew Harry would never do such a thing. And he told us when he came back that Dennis blamed it on him. Liam being the mean one thought it was one of the Burneywood lot. I reckoned it was Lizanne but she told me she'd never been in the attic before. And she had an alibi, she was with Frank. Johnny had dumped her.

So if it wasn't her who was it?

**Liam Pov**

We were in the living room after the fire playing snooker, Frank and I. Lizanne came into the room all dressed up like some Barbie doll. Looking like an idiot!

"Hey guys how you doing?" she asked sweetly.

"Alright" Frank replied. Maybe he'd finally come to his senses and gone off her. I quickly reminded Frank of his shot and the fact that Dennis would have us kicked out sooner and later.

"It won't take long! Look I'm sorry to ask but I really need to borrow some cash!" she said. Fraud.

"No!" I said quickly "Hey you're right; it did take long!"

"Please!" she said annoyed "My mum's supposed to be getting out of hospital and I've run out of credit on my mobile!"

"Then use the cash that you nicked from Johnny!" I said coldly.

"That wasn't me" she said getting angry.

"Frank" I said alerting him off Lizanne "It's your shot"

"You believe me, don't you Frank?" she asked him. Course Frank didn't believe her! She was so obviously lying!

"Yeah.." he said dishing out about 20 quid from his pocket and swiftly handing it over to her. What was he thinking?!

"Thank you Frank" she smiled and quickly kissed him on the cheek. I was speechless. What was she doing twisting my mate like that? What did he do to deserve that?

I watched her sashay out the room my mouth wide open. Frank grinned and blushed furiously. I quickly snapped out of my shock.

"What are you doing? You're meant to be a scammer not a mock!"

"I don't know" he grinned.

"Seriously she's using you, bad lose!"

"She's alright.." he said finally getting back to the game. But I wasn't having any of it. "Thought you'd know better.." I muttered slamming down the pool stick and walking out the room.

"Liam!" Frank called out after me. I stormed upstairs and walked into Elektra who saw me then quickly moved back a little. Oops! I'd forgotten what Dennis had done to her this morning.

"What's your problem Liam? Look where you're going!" she shouted at me covering up her insecurity. She turned to leave.

"Elektra wait!" I called out after her.

"I'm busy" she muttered.

"I need your help" I said and she stopped walking and sighed. "Pretty please?" I asked desperately.

She quickly led me into her room and I remembered what had happened last night. She made me sit down on her bed. "Shoot" she said standing away from me.

"Well... Lizanne's turned Frank into some love bird and today he gave her some cash that was 'apparently' for her mum, and well I don't want to see Frank like this.."

"OK" she said "Basically Lizanne's conned Frank and you can't do nothing about it, so you get jealous and come to me for help?"

"No but.."

"Liam admit it! She's got Frank and you can't stop that!"

"I know. That's why I'm asking you" I said grinning. She groaned.

"Why me out of all the people that aren't busy?"

"Because I know that you and Lizanne have got some sort of connection that you've been trying to hide from the others!" I declared. Elektra looked defeated.

"Well?" I continued hoping she'd tell me.

"I went to Burneywood.." she muttered.

"So did I and I don't know Lizanne!" I said.

"Fine. Lizanne used to hang out with Kali and I, and well, we let her because we respected her for getting boys to like her. She made me keep in touch when we left. So you could say we used to be mates"

"Used to be?"

"Not anymore. I just can't sit through her big mouth and how she always thinks that she can get me to spill my secrets, when she can't"

"Right. So will you help me if she does anything else to Frank?"

"Maybe... fine" she sighed and I grinned "On one condition"

My smiled vanished "What?"

"I get at least 10 quid"

"Deal" I said walking out.

**Elektra Pov**

I spent some more time after Liam left being bored in my room. Some one opened the door and came in. Tracy and Gus. Apparently Gus was doing an investigation for the fire and he was going to ask me some questions.

"Where were you when the fire started?"

"I was in my room; yes I know by myself as usual.." I explained some more about smelling the smoke and coming out. After I'd said enough they left and I hoped they didn't think it was me because I already had a lot on my mind.

Liam came in after.

"What?!" I said clearly annoyed.

"You said you'd help me! Look here's the cash" he said handing it to me.

"Thanks" I said sarcastically and put it away.

"Well.." he said hoping for me to give him a plan.

"Look I can't help you because you haven't told me much about what she said, did she say anything dodgy?"

"Well... oh yeah she said her mum's coming out from hospital!" he exclaimed.

"Then go ask her if you can use her phone and check if she's lying!" I said rolling my eyes.

"OK.. Thanks!" he said running out. Never thought Liam as this dumb!

**Liam Pov**

I ran to find Lizanne and Frank and surprise surprise they were together in the kitchen!

"Lizanne! Can I borrow your phone to make an urgent call?" I asked her.

"So now you want a favour from me?" she asked sarcastically.

"OK.." I said realizing the plan wasn't going to work "Frank can I use the credit that you paid for..."

"Mate!" Frank said suddenly "I don't want to hear all that!"

"You know what?" Lizanne hissed "Just take it!"

I got her phone and checked through some stuff.

"What you doing?" she asked suspiciously.

"I thought your mum was getting out of hospital"

"She is"

"Then why haven't you called her? Why've you made loads of calls to some one called Romeo?"

"My brother! He's picking her up!" she said desperately. I knew what she was trying to do. She had loads of other contacts names Subject A and Subject B etc. She was just disguising other peoples names!

I smirked "Course he is" I muttered.

"You really wanna know?" she asked coldly "My mum is getting out of hospital. Psychiatric ward. She's been sectioned; again.."

"Why didn't you say that before?" I asked.

"Being a care kid's bad enough. I don't wanna be a care kid with a mental mum!" she said her voice cracking.

"You buying any of this?!" I asked Frank. It was so fake. She was using Frank's own experience for her mum. I'll be glad by the end of today when she's gone!

"L-l-l-leave 'er alone!" he yelled back at me and I frowned at his anger "Frank?"

"I'ts okay.." he said putting an arm around her.

"So now you know the truth; do you still like me?" she asked Frank. Argh! She's was doing my head in. I watched Frank and he leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek. I'd had enough! So much for Elektra's plan! I dropped her phone and stormed out the room, seeing Gina's confused and disgusted face at the couple.

I stormed into her room.

"It didn't work. You idiot!" I yelled at her.

"Never said it was 100% guaranteed" she replied "Well was it true about her mum?"

"Well she is going home today. But I don't think her mum's in hospital"

"Yeah, she is. Got multiple bruises after being attacked by a man.." she muttered "Her mum used to be a prostitute.."

"What?" I asked her "You knew?"  
"Like I said, we were mates" she replied.

"Why didn't you tell me in the first place?"

"The things I do for money..." Elektra replied smirking.

"I want my money back!" I told her.

"Well my idea did help! You know a bit more about her now!" she replied refusing to give it back.

"Yeah I do. But you know a hell lot more than me!" I said and walked out banging into Tracy who looked about as confused as I did.

**Elektra Pov**

I watched Liam storm out and Tracy quickly came in looking confused.

"What was that all about?" she asked worried.

"Nothing much. I just conned him" I replied simply.

"Right..well I need your help!"

"For what?"

"Unscrew the attic lock?"

"Alright then" I said getting up.

I took my screwdriver and attempted to break the lock. Nothing. It didn't budge. I tried hard to remember how I used to take the lock off when I was at Burneywood.

"Bet they didn't have this trouble in the C.S.I" she said sarcastically. I made a face at her and Rick wandered over and tapped my on the shoulder. He pushed me out the way and picked up the hammer and pulled the lock open. Tracy watched him go wide eyed, then she turned to face me.

"Yeah, I was gonna do...that" I muttered.

"Keep look out" she told me and quickly went in with Gus.

"No" I said as soon as they were gone and picked up my tool box and took it back to my room.

**Liam Pov**

I didn't see the pair of 'em for the rest of the day. I think Frank took her out...

Carmen and Tee knocked on my bedroom and came in.

"Gus fell through the ceiling when he was up in the attic!" Tee gabbled.

"Yeah but luckily he fell on my bed, come and see!" Carmen said pulling me out.

We waited outside the office and listened to Dennis telling off Tracy for breaking into the attic to investigate the fire.

"Gus Carmichael could have been killed!" he yelled and we all sighed and looked at each other. He went on about how on earth Tracy got the job as a care worker when she almost killed some one. Tracy was a good care worker, why was he taking it all out on her? So what she was an ex-care kid, that makes her more experienced right? Gus got fed up with the yelling and went inside. This was going to be interesting!

"Out we're busy!" Dennis yelled.

"We were investigating" Gus said "We found the forensic evidence"

"What's he going on about?" Dennis asked.

"These" we heard Tracy say "We found _these _in the attic; the sack of sawdust was full of them!" We all leaned closer towards the door wondering what they had found.

"Cigarette butts can smolder for hours" Gus said. Lily and Tee exchanged glances. Since when did any of us smoke?

"So that's what happened; Harry didn't start the fire at all!" Mike realized "There's a smoker up there! This changes everything!"

"It changes nothing!" Dennis said grabbing the bag off Tracy "The issue is: you're a danger to young people!"

"So you don't care who started the fire?" Tracy asked.

"Well course I do! I'm gonna search this place from top to bottom till I find the smoker but its no longer your problem!" We all looked around confused. What did he mean by that?

"ID" we heard him say and we realized Tracy was getting fired "Keys"

Tracy came out soon after not looking happy at all. She saw all of us and when Dennis yelled at her she ran upstairs to get the rest of her stuff. We all sat down in silence and glared when Dennis walked out.

"Well I guess this is goodbye.." she started.

"Nah you'll be back; you always are!" Lily replied.

"I don't know; I've really messed up this time!" she said looking down.

"Come on! You've done worse than that!" I said trying to get her to smile.

"Thanks guys; I'm glad to know that you're all on my side!" she grinned. Then Dennis appeared.

"Don't worry; I'm going" she said coldly to him.

"Come back to visit right?" Tee asked. Tracy opened her mouth to reply but Dennis go there first.

"Visits have to be pre-approved before the head care worker" he said blankly "And your social workers"

"Don't go Tracy!" Harry said hugging her.

"I know" she replied sadly.

Dennis cleared his throat loudly. "Bye guys" she said quietly and we exchanged our goodbyes quickly before Dennis led her out. As soon as Dennis was gone we all sighed and began to mutter about stupid Dennis. I noticed Kitty tug on Rick's shoulder and whisper something to him. He ran upstairs with Kitty and something told me this was strange.

"What?" Dennis said as he answered the door "Hey I told you to get out!"

It was Tracy who looked really angry.

"Rick!" Tracy called.

"What?" he replied halfway down the stairs with Kitty. Tracy held up a box.

"Yours, I believe. Some one just chucked these out of your window. Granthams full strength: the attic smokers choice" Rick looked guilty.

"What's going on?" Kitty asked nervously. "Nothing" Rick replied a little too quickly "It's OK"

"Did you know anything about these?" Tracy asked Kitty suspiciously.

"I found them; in my room"

"Some one put 'em there!" Rick said angrily "Kitty gave 'em to me and I threw 'em out!"

"So you admit it. Kitty had cigarettes and you helped to hide 'em"

"No, that's not what I said!"

"Give me those!" he told Tracy "You're both on sanctions, you don't leave the house until further notice and we'll hand these onto the fire investigators.."

"Dennis!" Mike exclaimed.

".. you two in my office; you get out!" he told Tracy "The rest of you; go to your rooms!"

"Dennis!" Mike called desperately after him. We all muttered and went to our rooms.

I went into Frank's room wondering if I could talk with him and make things okay between us when I saw Lizanne.

They were both looking at photos. "You really liked her didn't you?" she sighed. I realized they were talking about Tracy.

"Fancy sneaking out; going into town?" I asked grinning.

Frank turned around surprised "No, not right now"

"Come on; we'll go diving for burgers; it'll cheer us up!" I smiled knowing he wouldn't say no to that.

"We've already done that" Lizanne said coldly.

"You did our scam? With her?!" I asked him disbelievingly.

"She's my girlfriend" Frank said like it was obvious.

"Oh and you think she might dump you when some one better comes along?"

He said nothing.

"Never thought you were such a mug" I said coldly and looked at the pair of them before storming off to my room. Johnny was at the door watching it all.

"Liam!" he said holding onto my shoulder "You can't let Frank get ripped off by her!"

"What can I do?"  
"Scam her!"

"How?"

"Thought you were supposed to be the expert!" he exclaimed rolling his eyes. He took me back to Elektra's room and knocked on the door. So Elektra was behind all this.

"No! No way I'm I getting her advice!"

"You got her advice before!" he said smiling a little.

Elektra opened the door. "What?" she said "Why are you here?"

"Liam's not the only one that knows that you and Lizanne know each other!" he exclaimed "And he needs your help!"

Elektra rolled her eyes. "Come in.."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"You know Lizanne! Tell us how to scam her!" Johnny cried. Elektra looked hesitant. "Now!" he told her.

"Fine" Elektra sighed.

"Get some one like, I don't know Carmen and her mates to go and tell Lizanne something that'll put her mind off Frank and onto something else" she said like it was simple.

"Like what, brand new shampoo?" I mocked her.

"No...look I'm sorry Liam but to get her off a boy you're gonna have to get her onto another boy..." she said looking straight at me.

"What me?" I exclaimed.

"Fine then Johnny?" she asked.

"Well okay.. but she hates me now!"

"Then you're not going to have chance, Liam?"

"Why me?"

"Because she's more likely to believe that you were jealous that Frank was with her, than Johnny!"

I sighed.

"Come on! It's the only way!"

"It better be because I'll kill you if anything goes wrong!"

Elektra hid a small smile and I realized something was up.

"What?"

"Nothing. Err... well... do you have a girlfriend?"

"Not at the moment no.. what's this gotta do with this?" Elektra tried not to smile. "Tell me!"

"Well err she'll probably kiss you!"

"What?"  
"It's the only way!"

"Fine, but I'll let her know that you were the one behind all this if Frank doesn't dump her!"

"Fine" she said and we walked out to go and inform Carmen and the others.

We watched Carmen and her mates enter the lounge. They were going to get Lizanne thinking that I had a lot of money. Elektra had already sorted out Frank coming in at the wrong time.

I went in on my cue. "Alright girls?" I asked casually.

"Hi Liam!" smiled Lizanne.

"Anyway we better..see ya!" Carmen said walking out with her mates.

"See ya" I called out after them "So how's it going with your new boyfriend?" I asked Lizanne nervously bearing in mind what Elektra had said.

"If you mean Frank? He's not my boyfriend" Lizanne smiled sweetly at me. I glanced up to see Carmen get out her phone to record the event just in case Frank never came.

"That's not what you said when he called you his girlfriend"

"Frank's really sweet but it's not like we're close or anything.." she said checking me out. I tried not to look like a wimp.

"So are you open to other offers?" I said getting up.

"Maybe" she said walking towards me. I realized she was going to do it. Lizanne kissed me quickly on my cheek. I looked up to see Frank.

"Liam!" he shouted. Lizanne looked so shocked. "Frank wait!" she cried going after him. I ran after him knowing how upset he was.

Gus came and stopped Lizanne asking her where she was when the Burneywood fire started. I realized that maybe I could solve all this. Elektra was waiting for me at the landing.

"What were you thinking?!" I asked her angrily as I ran to his bedroom. Frank was standing there rubbing his head in shame.

"It's not what it looked like...you gotta believe me.." I was cut short by Frank pinning me up to his wall. Things had gone from bad to worse! He was furious!Then it struck me. Frank thought I was cheating him! Me, his best mate. And he was so disappointed.

"I did it for you; I don't even like her... I was just trying to show you.."

"I know!" he cried out breathing heavily.

"What do you mean you know?" I asked bewildered.

"Look I knew you'd protect me; I know _exactly _what she's like... but I like her!"

"Then you're crazy!" I told him pushing him away "Look what she did to Johnny; she stole his money and broke his heart!"

"But we don't know who stole the money!" Frank insisted.

"Oh come on! Who else could it be? She'll mess you up big time Frank!" I told him.

"I can handle it" he snapped at me bravely.

"Really?" I asked him quietly "Look me in the eye and tell me you trust her" I said holding him by the shoulders. I saw the fear in Frank's eye and the determination. I realized that he would do anything to get her attention. He looked down.

"Seriously mate, you can do better!" I told him.

"Can I?" he asked and I realized what he was implying. He thought he'd lost his chance now. His chance to find the right one. The right girl for him. Some one who could understand what he said and some one who could forget about Frank's cerebral palsy. Some one that would only take him in for who he is.

"Trust me!" I said smiling encouragingly.

Later that day, I spent time thinking about Frank. I'd realized that he was more aware of everything than I was and he just wanted to be normal for once. Normal as in a boy who had a girlfriend, friends and a family. He wanted to see if he could cope without me butting in to save him. I realized that all he honestly wanted was some space. I guess maybe he took this as a chance to show me that he didn't need me around him all the time and that he was growing up. I felt slightly guilty and sad for what I did but I realized if I didn't take the risk I'd be still as angry I was before. Lizanne's mum was getting outta hospital today, and she was ready to take Lizanne back. I looked at Frank when I heard the news but he seemed distant and unaware.

"Look I was just trying to look out for ya mate.." I said when Lizanne got into the car.

"I know" Frank replied blankly.

"Look look I found it in my room it's all there!" Johnny said holding a brown envelope containing the money. He looked at me and Frank "Do you something about this?"

"If I had, I'd have told you" Frank replied staring at Lizanne who looked really guilty and upset. And this time I realized she wasn't pretending. She sadly blew a kiss to Frank just as the car drove off. I left Frank to stand there and think about things. I caught sight of Dennis and remembered the fact that he was resigning.

Apparently he was the mystery smoker and set the attic on fire in Elm Tree. Tracy said that he couldn't deny all the evidence that she and Gus had found. They'd also managed to find out that Lizanne caused the fire at Burneywood accidentally when she forgot to turn of her hair straightener and it burnt the sofa that it was on and then etc. etc.

Dennis quickly asked Tracy if Mike would tell anybody about what had happened. And Tracy said something about Mike being a decent bloke and we walked away from their argument into the lounge. Hopefully that would be the last I'd ever see of Dennis. So I was pretty glad. Nobody bothered to make a big deal of Dennis leaving, he didn't deserve it anyway.

We walked into the lounge and everyone immediately went silent. They knew about Frank and Lizanne and everybody was still wary that if they said something Frank would burst. He smiled and sat down on the sofa.

"It's alright everybody!" he said. Elektra was the first to speak up "Frank I'm so sorry.." she started.

"Don't be.." he muttered.

"Anyway Dennis is out of the house, why aren't we partying?!" Carmen asked.

"Come on!" Rick said "To the kitchen!".

We all went mad. Pulling off the chains and rules and doing the conga; it made Frank and I smile. Then Gina called for dinner and everyone immediately mumbled.

"Pizza!" Mike called out "On the house!". We all smiled and the rest of the evening was wonderful. It was like Dennis never existed. I glanced over to Frank every now and then, and I'd see that unhappiness flash across his face every now and then. He might not have been whooping like the rest of us but I knew he was feeling a lot better than before.

**Elektra Pov**

Lizanne had come up to me before she left. And she told me how she knew I'd scammed her and how she didn't mind at all. Said she deserved it. I asked her why she was acting like this and why she seemed all serious all of a sudden.

_"Look you probably will laugh but Frank's changed me" she said "He knew I was conning him but he didn't care one bit because he liked me. And that's probably the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me. It's made me think that well I might stop trying to con people and leave them heart broken but maybe show them who I am. What do you think Elektra?"_

_I almost hugged her right then._

_"I'll turn a new page, I mean who am I kidding conning's never got me anywhere; I've just walked my way through life! I'm sorry for what a bitch I've been. It never did my mum any good, and I don't want to turn out like her. Will you give me a second chance?"_

_"Lizanne. I'm so glad Frank went out with you!" I said hugging her "You'll do fine and we'll keep in touch like we did before yeah?"_

_"Yeah.. tell Frank I'm sorry that I scammed him and that I'll change for the better yeah?"_

_"I will," I said watching her walk sadly out the door._

I realized I'd been brushing my teeth for too long and I ran into the bathroom to cleanse my mouth. Liam was there watching me. "What?" I asked him grumpily as I ran back to my room to get some sleep.

"Elektra, we need to talk" he called after me.

"Tough"

"Please!"

"No! I'm tired and I'm NOT letting you get in the way of that!"

I slammed my bedroom door and undid my hair out of its plait and my hair came out in waves. I took off my dressing gown and jumped into bed. I was just about open up a book I was reading when Liam walked through the door. I slammed my book down and got out of bed to get out the money he'd given me.

"Here your money, happy now?!" I said handing the cash over to him angrily knowing what he'd come for.

"Keep it, you deserve it" he said seriously. I was confused.

"I thought I'd messed up the scam; Frank still likes Lizanne doesn't he?"

"Yeah he does but at least I know why now" he replied.

"Why?"

"Even though Lizanne was scamming him he thought she might give in if he showed her that he was a scammer too and maybe that they'd have got along better. He doesn't think they'll be anymore girls for him, you see..."

"Oh" was all I could say.

"Yeah, but at least I know that now, so err thanks"

"No problem" I said "But I'm sure they'll be plenty more for him; well more than you'll ever get anyway.."

"Shut up!" he said blushing.

"Oh yeah and Carmen showed me the video she took, some serious stuff going on there.."

"Elektra!"

"Guess something good came out of all this!" I smiled "Can't wait to show all the others.."

"Elektra! I mean it!"

"Take a joke! What you've never had a girlfriend before?"

"No! I've never been kissed in front of everyone!" he hissed.

I grinned, "You look like you enjoyed it though!"

"Elektra stop" he said seriously.

"Fine! But just because I helped you doesn't mean we are sorted!" I said pointing a finger between me and him "We are still enemies OK?"

He looked me up and down before taking my hands in his. I became aware that I was wearing a vest top and shorts and a shiver ran up my spine. We were standing pretty close now.

"No it's not OK. You are the one that hates me, you are the one that makes out to everyone that we're enemies! Not me; I might have done the odd prank to you every now and then but I've never tried to upset you" he said all at once.

"I like you Elektra, I honestly do but if you don't open up and let people understand you then you're going to get nowhere in life, I'm sorry" he said dropping my hands and I realized how colds my hands must have been. He looked deep into my eyes before breaking the gaze and walking out.

I knew I couldn't let him leave like this. Upset and confused as to why I wouldn't let anyone know my secrets. Why I locked all my secrets within myself, why I wouldn't open up and let some one help me.

"Liam wait!" I called after him opening my door. He turned around surprised.

"My name's Amanda Perkins. They called me Mandy..." I said knowing that I'd finally told him one of my biggest secrets of all time. Even bigger than almost being raped and how my brother was killed. It's because 'Mandy' was the name I hated, the name my parents knew me as, the name that was my past. The name I was born with. The name I had changed to make me who I was.

Liam smiled and quickly looked around him before stepping closer and quickly planted a kiss on my cheek and running off grinning cheekily. "Oi you pert!" I called out after him realizing how loud I'd been. Everyone began to come out their rooms to see what was going on and I ran into my room quickly.

Carmen entered my room.

"What happened?"

"Liam happened" I said grumpily.

"What did he do now?" she asked sleepily.

"You know stuff..." I said not wanting to reveal about him kissing me.

"Oh right...tell me in the morning.." she said going back to bed.

I went to sleep hastily trying to forget what Liam had done and if what he said was true.

Did he really like me? :/


	19. Love or Hate?

**Liam Pov**

I woke up. 9.00 Damn! I overslept.

I ran down for breakfast and saw Elektra and the others sitting down. They all looked up when I entered. "Hey Liam! You're late!" Rick smiled. I sat next to Frank who was back to normal after yesterday's incidents. He grinned at me then carried on talking to Johnny about something. I looked at Elektra. She caught my eye and glared back at me. Oh god! I don't think she was too pleased about last night.

"Elektra?" Carmen asked watching her warily.

"Excuse me," she said and dumped her bowl in the sink before going out.

"What's up with her?" Johnny asked.

"Wait hang on! Has this got something to do with last night?" Carmen asked me "Did you prank Elektra or something?"

"Something like that" I replied.

"Go on, what did you do?" Johnny asked eagerly.

"I...I... " I started trying to find the right words.

"What's wrong?" Carmen asked noticing how uncomfortable I was.

"Look if I told ya, you wouldn't believe me.."

"We would!" Tee insisted.

"No.. sorry I can't..." I said getting up "Sorry!" I said running out.

"He must have done something real bad!" Carmen gasped "Liam's not usually like this!"

**Elektra Pov**

Carmen opened my bedroom door. She was surprised to see me crying silently on my bed. "Elektra..." she said sitting beside me. I quickly wiped my tears leaving my face mascara stained.

"What the fuck did he do to you?" she asked angrily.

"Who?" I said clueless.

"Liam of course!" she exclaimed. I realized Liam must have been pretty obvious.

"Noth..."

"Don't be stupid! Liam must have done something real bad to make you cry!"

"No, it wasn't bad but what he did... I don't know if he meant it.." I said finding the right words.

"Tell me what he did to you" Carmen asked softly.

"He... promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Promise!"

"Not even Lily or Tee or anyone? Look Carmen if I tell you you're bound to tell everyone.."

"I won't! Look whatever it is you can trust me! I'll keep it secret even if it kills me!"

"Well, look Carmen the thing is... he kissed me.." I said whispering.

Carmen gasped.

"Hang on... he k-k"  
"Yes"

"Why are you crying then? He obviously likes you!"

"That's the thing! I don't know if he just did it to tease me!"

"Liam wouldn't do that if he didn't like some one!"  
"I'm not convinced"

"Come on Elektra!"

"Look Carmen he's my enemy! We fight, we prank each other, we're totally different!"

"Look go and ask him, then tell me!" she said "And don't worry I will keep it secret OK?"

"Yeah.." I said following her out the room. I hoped he only did it to prank me, because if he didn't I'd be in some trouble!

**Liam Pov**

I was playing pool with Frank, trying to avoid all the questions that came from Johnny, Tee and Lily. Rick seemed to also understand how annoyed I was and tried to force them away.

Then Carmen came in followed by Elektra who caught my gaze then looked away. The room went silent.

"Liam we need to talk" she said angrily.

"Fine by me!" I said cheerily following her outside, winking at everyone else. I flashed a worried look to Rick and Frank who seemed to understand that we needed some space and nodded back to show they understood. They started to distract the others from following us by announcing a game of pool boys v. girls and that the prize was choice of T.V. for the whole day. Everybody automatically started chatting and that left Elektra and I to our business.

She took me outside into the garden.

"OK! So what is it you want to talk about!" I asked smiling.

"Last night" she said coldly.

I prepared myself for the worst. "Yes?"

"Liam... why did you kiss me?" she asked quietly.

"I err..."

"I want to know whether you really do like me or not" she asked "Well?"

"I... I do like you.." I stuttered out. Elektra looked into my eyes. Her mischievous green-brown eyes suddenly seemed big all of a sudden. She stepped forward and took my hands in hers.

"Really?" she asked "Do you _honestly_ like me?"

I looked her up and down. There was something about her that I liked, and I couldn't deny it.

"Yeah.." I sighed "Believe it or not I do.."

She immediately dropped my hands. And turned around and walked off. I realized that she didn't like me. Not one bit.

"Elektra wait!" I said running after her. She turned around and I saw that she was crying "After everything I've told you, isn't it clear that I don't want anyone?"

I stopped in my tracks.

"Can't you accept the fact that I'm messed up, that I've lost everything, the fact that no one likes me?" she asked me. She took a deep breath "Liam, find someone that won't break your heart because I will.."

"No you won't" I interrupted her.

"Yes I will!" she cried back "You're better off with some one else!"

"Look won't you at least let me be your friend?" I asked her.

"What so you can twist me around to like you? I don't think so"

"Fine then. If that's how you want it to be go right ahead, at least I know what you're really like now!"

And I walked off.

**Elektra Pov**

I watched him walk off. This is not how I wanted it to be. I knew it was pretty bad turning him down, but I was doing it for his own safety. I didn't want to ruin him. Not like Lizanne.

I wanted to be single. So the only person that could break my heart would be me.

I sighed and went back inside making sure that I looked alright.

"Elektra? Are you alright babes?" she asked me from the kitchen counter.

"Yeah, just got some itchy eyes, hay fever.." I said covering up the fact that I'd been crying.

I walked into the lounge and plonked myself on the sofa. Carmen sat next to me and informed me that the boys had won, again.

"So how did it go?" Carmen smiled.

"He likes me alright" I muttered.

"Told you!" she whispered knowingly.

"But I don't like him" I said getting up.

Frank came over to me "Where's Liam?"

"Dunno, I left him outside" I said casually.

"OK" Frank said running off to find him.

"Elektra?" Carmen asked "Come on! You'll break his heart!"

"It's already broken" I informed her "Sorry Carmen, I prefer being single..." I walked off to my room.

I sat in my room looking out the window thinking about Liam. Arguing with myself inside my head...

_Why did you turn Liam away Elektra? You've broken his heart!_

_I know I have and I'm sorry but his heart will break even more when he's with me, there's still a lot of stuff I haven't told him about and that I don't want him to know about._

_Yes but why turn him away like that? Why not let him be friends with you?_

_Come on, he'll soon twist me around to like him! I can't risk that!_

_What's your problem Elektra? You choose to stay safe when you've been in danger your whole life!_

_Yeah well things have changed..._

_You're scared he'll do something to you, rape you_

_No! Of course not! Liam's a good guy!_

_Then why turn him away?_

_Because I'm not the good guy_

_Since when have you let that get to you? It makes me want to ask if you even like Liam back?_

I sighed. Maybe I do like him. Maybe I don't. Well I mean I've helped him a couple of times and he's helped me. He's made me smile a few times, but does that mean anything?

I guess I'll never know. He's always going to be around, whatever happens. And I can't change that.

"Elektra, he's not in the garden!" Frank said in the doorway of my room.

"Sorry Frank I don't know where he is.." I said not looking at him. Frank came and sat next to me.

"Elektra... please tell me! I don't want Mike or Gina to go mad.." Frank said worriedly.

"_I said _I don't know where he is OK?!" I said my voice rising.

"Elektra, what happened?"

"Nothing!"

"Elektra for Liam's sake..."

"Nothing OK? I don't care about Liam, not one bit!" I said running out my room.

I banged into Carmen.

"Elektra! Now he's gone missing; and its your fault!" she exclaimed. I'd had enough! I ran into the garden, past the trees and came to the bins. I climbed on top of them and climbed over the wall. I almost landed onto a boy sitting against the wall. Liam.

"What're you doing here? Everyone's looking for you!" I yelled at him avoiding the looks that the passerby's were giving me.

"What do you think?" Liam replied looking up at me. His face looked different, moist...I realized he'd been crying.

"Have you been, crying?!" I asked surprised.

"Yeah go on make fun out of me!" he said back.

"Liam please I'm sorry just go back inside!" I told him not wanting to have an argument out here on the streets.

He got up abruptly. "Sorry is never enough. Thought you'd know that.." he told me angrily. I couldn't let him leave like this. Carmen would blame everything on me!

"Liam please listen to me!" I said, realizing I was holding him by the shoulders now. He looked surprised and I immediately felt uncomfortable. I dropped my hands off his shoulders.

"I do like you, as a friend" I said looking down "But I'm not ready yet"

"What do you mean you're not ready?" he asked.

"I'm not ready to start having any kind of relationship with a boy.." I trailed looking down.

"You could have told me!" Liam yelled back.

"I know..." I said. Liam muttered something and started to walk off, "Wait.." I called after him. Liam turned around, "Don't try and waste my t.." I cut him off by quickly kissing him quickly on the cheek and running off.

It was pretty dumb of me to run off but I couldn't look at his face, his confused face. I didn't like Liam in that way, not yet but I knew he liked me, I could see his disappointment in his eyes. I had to do it, to make him feel better. I couldn't risk anyone else blaming me for Liam running off.

I ran till I reached the front of Elm Tree again and quickly went through the back entrance into my bedroom. I went downstairs to hear Carmen saying something to Mike and Gina about Liam running off.

"...and then now we can't find him, Frank's looked everywhere!" she gabbled.

"Right do you think anything might have happened to make Liam upset?"

"Well.."

"No need to worry Mike, I'm 'ere!" Liam said coming in.

"Oh!" Carmen said surprised "But we can't find Elektra either.."  
"Here!" I said smiling.

"Hmm you two office, the rest of you go back to your rooms"

I looked at Liam before going in who raised an eyebrow at me. "Well..?" he asked.

"Well what?" I asked.

"Why did you.." he said tapping his cheek asking me why I had kissed him. I guess it was weird especially after I'd told him I hated him.

"To make you feel better" I said quickly going into the office.

**In the Office**

"OK" Mike announced loudly "Carmen may have been fooled but I know something's up" I rolled my eyes and slouched in my chair.

"Well?" Mike asked expectantly.

"We had a fight" I said casually.

"What a big enough fight to make Liam run off?" Mike said disbelievingly.

"I didn't run off!" Liam exclaimed.

"Then where were you?" Mike asked.

"I was outside; on the other side of the wall" he said quickly.

"Why?"

"Because he had a fight with me" I told Mike like it was obvious.

"Yes I know that but why? What did you fight over?" Mike asked frustrated.

I looked towards Liam for helped and he quickly glanced at me and we both tried not to blush.

"Go on, tell me! I won't tell anyone!" Mike said smiling gently. He wouldn't be smiling any longer if he knew.

"Mike..." Liam said looking at me, "Look basically its like this: It's about the bees and the flowers.." Mike smile fell and hastily looked between Liam and me. I glared at Liam for making up the worst lie ever. And for talking about this stuff so openly in front of me.

"The bees land on a flower and..."

"That's enough Liam!" Mike said blushing furiously.

I had to smile a little then.

"So that's what you were arguing about?" he asked cautiously "Because if you were.."

"Mike calm down, we weren't talking about all that.." Liam grinned.

"Why did you run off then?" Mike interrupted.

Liam shuffled and looked at me. He wasn't smiling. "Elektra?" Mike asked seeing the sudden change on Liam's face.

"I made him run off" I said quickly.

"Why?"

"Because I upset him"

"Yes but what did you do to upset him?"

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"I told him the truth" I muttered just under my breath "I'm sorry.."

"What truth?" Mike asked more gently now"What's going on between you two?"

"Hi Mike!" we heard a voice say. Tracy had just come into the office for her shift. I realized the whole dumping ground was at the door listening on us. Liam saw this too.

"Holy shit.." he said realizing the whole dumping ground had been listening in on us and his 'sex' talk. Mike quickly shooed them away and closed the door.

"What's going on?" Tracy asked noticing we were in the office.

"Liam ran off and got Carmen worried because Frank couldn't find him, and coincidentally they couldn't find Elektra either!" Mike said.

"What he means is that we had a fight and I ran off, OK?" Liam told Tracy.

"Why?" Tracy asked bewildered.

"That's what I'm trying to find out, Liam your record of running away is very dangerous, you know that.." Mike told Liam.

"Yeah whatever I know! But we've sorted our problems so its not worth you poking your nose into our business OK?" and with that he stormed out. Tracy quickly told Mike to find Liam and she sat down next to me.

"Elektra" she said "What did you do to make him run off?"

"Noth.."

"Come on! You really think you're going to get away with lying? I don't think so"

"Tracy please, Liam's right. We've sorted our problems"

"Doesn't look like it to me. And besides Liam is not the kind that runs off after some stupid argument.."

"It wasn't stupid!" I shouted back at her realizing what I'd said.

"Well then what is it?" Tracy asked. I looked down avoiding her gaze and scuffed my shoes on the legs on my chair.

"Elektra? Do you and Liam have some sort of relationship?" she asked softly. I looked up immediately I stared at Tracy. Were we that obvious? Or did Carmen tell her?

I tried to say something back but I couldn't. My mouth had gone dry. Now that Tracy knew she'd tell everyone.

"No.." I said helplessly. Tracy looked at me knowingly, "You suck at lying Elektra" she said.

"I'm not lying! There is nothing between me and him OK?" I shouted getting up and storming out the door into the living room where everyone was chatting silently. They looked up when they saw me.

"Where's Liam?" Frank asked.

"Don't know, don't care" I replied plonking myself on the chair. I realized Sapphire was here to see Harry. Oh god! She'd heard everything as well! Frank ran out the room to find him.

"Why did Liam run off?" Saph asked me.

"It's none of your business" I replied.

"Come on! We all know something happened between you two!"Saph said.

"Yeah I mean, Liam was pretty upset this morning as well!" Tee added.

"Don't look at me! If you want to know why don't you ask Liam?!" I said angrily storming out.

**Liam Pov**

I didn't expect anyone to come into my room after that. I guess I thought I'd put them off. But Mike came in anyway.

"Liam please just let me talk to you. You don't just run off for fun"

"I wasn't running off! I just needed some space to think!" I argued back.

"Look if you don't tell us what happened, we can't help you" Mike advised me.

"I don't _need_ your help! I'm perfectly fine on my own"

"Liam.." Mike started.

"Fine if you wanna know I'll tell ya! We were arguing and Elektra just hit a weak point but she didn't mean to do it, she didn't know, OK?" I looked at Mike and he seemed convinced.

"Well I'm here if you need to talk.."

"Whatever"

Just then Frank entered the room. "Liam you alright?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine, game of pool?" I asked him putting the subject off me. After I had won (again) Sapphire came into the room.

"Right Liam what happened?" she asked expecting an answer. Too bad she wasn't going to get one!

"Look Saph, I appreciate your concern for me..." I said dramatically placing my hand on my heart "... but I don't see why all of you are so into what me and Elektra were arguing about, and I think you guys just need to chillax!" I think that did it.

"Right, so basically you're too chicken to tell us what happened?" Sapphire summarized crossing her arms.

"Look Liam all the kids are real worried, Elektra's being seriously moody and well since when did you keep secrets from us?" Sapphire asked annoyed.

"I have my secrets" I said simply "Look you guys lay it off! I'm perfectly fine OK? And I'll prove it to you!" I said determined walking out the room with Frank close behind.

The slime prank. Works every time.

You put some slime in a bucket (or mud in this case, we ran out of slime), balance the bucket on the top of a door, some one walks through and voila the slime (or mud) falls right on top of them. Soon everyone got interested in what we were about to do, well mostly everyone. We hid behind the kitchen counter waiting for some one to wander in. I hushed everyone as soon as a saw a figure at the door.

Elektra. Great.

I watched as she sauntered towards the door leading to the garden. I was totally dead. Then she stopped and looked up at the door, noticing the bucket. She turned on her heel heading for the kitchen counter. Was she going to blame us?

She glanced at us, grinned and walked out the way she came. I noticed that she didn't seem to spot me at all.

"Phew that was close!" I sighed to the others who nodded their head in agreement. After a few minutes of waiting we gave up; it was no use waiting there for some one to wander in. So we headed to the lounge where Elektra was watching the telly. She noticed the me coming in and before glaring at Sapphire signaled for me to sit next to her.

This was the perfect chance to prove to the others that everything was fine.

Everyone looked at us and we stole a look at each other before grinning cheekily. "See everyone me and Elektra are the _best _of friends! You can go now!" I said sarcastically.

They looked at us both before finally carrying on with what they were doing and immediately Elektra looked straight back at the TV. I knew we were still enemies. Elektra looked at her watch quickly before quickly getting up.

I noticed how neat she looked wearing matching blue shirt and shoes as well as a black and white striped trousers. She checked herself quickly before running out.

"Where's she going?" I asked to no one in particular.

Sapphire replied casually "A date".

I was so shocked. This is why she never wanted to kiss me! She didn't need me because she had some one else. And I thought it was all my fault. I beat myself up mentally and Sapphire gave a weird look.

"Liam? You OK?"

"What? Yeah! Why do you ask?" I asked as innocently as I could.

"Err you look a little pale..." she asked concerned.

"Yeah, well with everything that's been going on I need a lie down you see" I said getting and stretching. I walked upstairs to my room and closed the door. I fell back into my bed and tried to deal with the situation in my head.

OK Liam what do you do when a girl you like has gone off with another boy?

Sort yourself out and forget you even liked her.

And that meant: Go back to being enemies. So that's what I did. For the rest of the day I played about with Frank and manged to forget that I even liked Elektra. When she wandered into the living room after her date I was prepared. Totally prepared.

She sat next to Carmen who kept on pestering her about her date. Frank and Rick stopped playing pool to look at her. I quickly snapped them out of it.

"We're meant to play pool and act like dudes! Not listen to some girly conversation!" I told them annoyed. They looked at me and seemed to get the message.

"Yeah but Liam, aren't you gonna tease Elektra about her date?" Rick asked smiling. I considered this.

"Nah!" I said "She's ain't worth it!" And I went back to playing pool.

I guess this was easier than I thought.

**Elektra Pov**

Yup it was true. I went on my first date in ages. I needed to get over the Liam business so I went out for a walk, to think about things. I was so lost in my thoughts that I bumped into some one. I looked up at him.

He had blonde hair and tanned skin. He had these clear blue eyes. He smiled at me and helped me up. I couldn't help but notice his muscular body bulging through his shirt.

"I'm sorry! I'm Ethan, what's your name?" he asked me smoothly. I knew he was the kind of boy every girl would die for. Every girl apart from me. I smiled nervously, "Elektra, sorry I wasn't looking..."

"That's fine!" he smiled interrupting me "How about I take you down to dinner at that cafe, to make up for it?" I realized he was asking me out. Crap. But something told me I needed a distraction from Liam and this was the closest I was ever gonna get.

"Yeah sure, I'll see you at 6?"

"Yup! Bye!" he said a little too cheerily. Whoa! That was quick! How many girls did this dude ask out?! I shrugged and smiled to myself secretly. He wasn't my type but maybe Ethan could help me get over Liam. I was sure that he'd soon move on from me to other girls. But I was just thankful for bumping into him. I practically skipped back to Elm Tree.

"Why are you so happy?" Sapphire asked me.

"Oh err nothing, I just got asked out on a date" I said coolly. Sapphire smiled at me "Awh! Elektra's growing up!" she cooed.

"Shut up! I've been asked out before!" I replied "I'm not a total loner!"

I knew then that Sapphire would tell everybody else no doubt. Even Liam. I knew he'd be pretty angry but I didn't care because I had finally gotten over my brother dying, me almost getting raped and Kali being put to prison. Elektra was back!

I dressed into some clothes that seemed neat enough. I wasn't gonna wear a dress or anything elaborate, or he'd think I was keen. It was only a date after all! I ended up watching TV and ignoring Carmen and Tee who were buzzing. Lily was just sat in a corner sulking.

"Guys lay it off her! It's no big deal!" Lily finally told them.

"Lily's right, I promise I'll tell you about it when I come back OK?" That seemed to do the trick. Liam entered the room and I thought he knew from the unreadable expression on his face. I asked him to sit next to me ignoring the look Sapphire was giving me. She was waiting for me to give in and tell her what was going on. Like that's happen!

He smiled at me and looked to the others before openly declaring that we were friends. I smiled too covering up the fact I was super confused to why he was acting like this. I realized he didn't know yet. As soon as everyone stopped staring and went back to their stuff I turned and faced the TV waiting for Sapphire to go and tell him.

But she didn't. I got up realizing the time and ran out the room. I waited in the corridor for Liam to say something. And he did. He asked Sapphire where I was going and Sapphire managed to find her voice and told him I was off to a date. As simple as that. But I didn't dare stick around to see his face. I ran off to the cafe where Ethan was waiting for smiling, dressed up in a suit. I looked around the cafe to find that it was empty apart from him and the cafe owners.

I nervously sat down opposite him. "Oops I err didn't know we were meant to dress up!" I said breaking the silence.

"Don't worry, now you know for next time" he said calmly. Next time?! I covered up my confusion and planted a fake smile on my face.

"What would you like?" he asked handing me the menu, I quickly chose noodles and annoyingly he did too. As we waited for our noodles to arrive I saw Ethan staring at me dreamily. I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh sorry, you're just really hot!" he said blushing. I rolled my eyes. I knew he was just trying to get me going. Our noodles arrived and we ate in silence.

"Hey Elektra?" he asked slurping down a noodle.

"Yeah"

"I err got this for you" he said handing me a teddy holding a heart that said 'I love you' on it "Thought you would like it!" I thought I'd chuck it the bin as soon as I came back home.

"Oh right that's nice of you" I said trying to sound polite "Sorry I never got anything.."

"That's fine! I have plenty of money, I don't need you spending cash on me!" he grinned finishing his noodles. I suddenly felt a bit queasy and left my noodles unfinished.

"Not hungry? That's fine" he said giving back the plates to a nearby waitress who fluttered her eyes at him and glared at me. Ethan paid for the meals. I knew I didn't like this but I suppose Ethan did like me and was only being polite. I smiled at him for his kindness. "Thanks" I said.

"No problem, babes" he replied "See you this time next week?" he said pulling me into a kiss. I realized how long it had been since some one had kissed me properly. On the lips. I found myself kissing back.

"Yeah.." I said walking off back to Elm Tree.

When I walked in, the first thing I saw was a heated battle between Liam, Frank and Rick. Liam seemed to be enjoying himself. Strange. I thought he'd be sulking somewhere. I walked into the living room and Carmen and Tee immediately ran up to me asking em about my date. I told them all they wanted to hear leaving out the kissing bit and they giggled excitedly when I said I was meeting up again with him in a week. I kept glancing at Liam through all this. He seemed annoyed when Frank and Rick turned to hear about my date.

Maybe my plan had worked after all. Maybe he was jealous. But when Rick suggested to him about teasing me about my date he said no. But I knew that there was something different in Liam about the way he talked with Frank and Rick and the way he seemed almost restless about playing pool when usually he would take everything in his stride.

Maybe Liam had gotten over me. Faster than I thought he would.

And for some reason I felt sad. I knew I hated him but I felt sad. Like I'd just climbed Mount Everest and he hadn't noticed. I felt a burning in my heart and realized I was angry.

It was now official.

Liam hates me and I hated him.

We had become enemies.


	20. The things that go bump in the night

**Chapter 20**

**Liam Pov**

The next night the power went out. Rick and I moaned because we were playing this new video game and went downstairs to see what was going on. Tracy decided to look after us reluctantly since she was meant to be going out with Seth. She quickly ordered some emergency pizza to take our mind off everything.

If you are still wondering Elektra and I are still enemies. I don't give a shit about the fact that she kissed me because it was just to cover up the fact that she already had a relationship and didn't need me to spoil it. Don't know why I fancied her in the first place.

We grumpily went into the living room where I attempted switching on the TV. I knew it wouldn't work but hey I needed something to get my mind off everything that happened today. "This is the worst night of my life!" Frank moaned unhappily next to me.

"Tell you what; how about a game of pool?" Johnny asked.

"Nah beating you all the time gets boring!" I said unhappily. I knew how rude that sounded but today I just needed a rest.

"Frank?" Johnny asked hopefully.

"No.." Frank said slouching.

"Elektra?" he asked her who was sitting miserably next to me. She shook her head. I glanced at Elektra whose face was tired and annoyed. She caught my eye and looked away shuffling nervously. I looked towards Frank instead who sighed unhappily.

"Harry?" he said crouching down to see him lying scared with Jeff under the pool table. "I can't reach" Harry said pathetically.

"I'll play Johnny, I'll play a game with you!" said a unfamiliar babyish voice. I frowned and looked to Elektra who rolled her eyes at me. Johnny went to see who was pranking him. "Argh!" he said when a puppet shot out into his face.

"My name's Eleanor and I love you Johnny!" said Tyler with a puppet in one hand and a tube in the other. It was him making the stupid noise.

"Weirdo!" Johnny exclaimed "They should have you to that special home, not Kitty". I remembered when we were saying goodbye to Kitty. Elektra shook hands with her and we all smiled at the girl when she was leaving. Rick seemed to be the most affected by this move. He hugged her tightly and Kitty strangely didn't refuse. It was an emotional moment for him and her.

_"You will come back here won't you? And you will remember me right?" he said trying not to sound all choked up._

_"Course I will! The special home will change me; for the better. You won't have to watch me all the time now!" she said sounding more cheerful. _

_"Bye then.." he said waving at her till she was out of sight. _

I snapped back to listen to their conversation.

"Oh you're so mean!" Tyler said in his annoying voice again "And I forgive you; give me a kiss!"

"Gerrof!" Johnny said dodging the puppet and doing a runner.

"What did I say? Come here!" Tyler said calling him back. We sat there a few minutes in silence. Tyler sighed annoyed that his prank didn't work so well. Tee came into the room, "Where's Johnny?" she asked curiously.

"Uh, he ran off because Tyler did some stupid prank" I said.

"It wasn't stupid!" Tyler argued back.

"Yeah but it was annoying!" Elektra said "This sucks!" she said fed up with the whole 'no power' situation.

"Oh right I was gonna ask him to help me with the riddle.."

"I'll help you" Tyler said quietly.

"Oh err.. thanks Tyler! Let's see if we can find some treasure of some sort.." she walking off with Tyler bouncing at her heels. That's weird! Never seen Tyler this hyped up before...

The three of us teenagers exchanged glances and I whistled. "Tyler's got a crush.." Elektra sang quietly. Just then the doorbell rang. It was probably the pizza man. I'd forgotten how hungry I was. We ran into the kitchen waiting for our pizza.

We came in noisily livening up a little. But there wasn't any pizza at the table. "Gus where are the pizzas?" Tracy asked.

"I don't know. It wasn't the pizza man at the door" he said and my tummy seemed to grumble louder.

"Well who was it then?" she said exchanging worried glances with Tee. Gus explained how there was a man in a neon yellow jacket who claimed he was the electrician. Oh Gus! Why d'ya have to scare him off?

"Maybe we can catch up with him? Come on!" Tracy said grabbing her umbrella.

We waited at the door while Tracy ran out with her umbrella to check the roads. We waited impatiently. "Some one should go check if she's alright" Johnny said.

"Eww no! I'd get my hair wet!" Carmen replied.

"Look she'll be back in a minute" I said.

"How do you know that for sure?" Gus asked and everyone started arguing just then.

"This is getting ridiculous; I'll go!" Elektra said annoyed stepping out into the rain and running out of Elm Tree to find Tracy.

"What's she doing?! She'll get herself killed!" Lily said worried.

"Wow. Never knew you cared so much Lily" I said sarcastically.

"She's probably gonna run away; Liam you should run after her.." Lily said.

"No need she's back" Frank said seeing two shadows running back through the rain. Tracy coughed and sniffed loudly.

"I almost had him come back and then he decides to rev up his car and drench me..!" Tracy moaned annoyed.

"You nearly blacked out there" Elektra said looking way more drenched than Tracy. I have to say though Elektra looked more sexier in the rain... well its just tough she is a mean lying bitch.

**Elektra Pov**

After Tracy and I had changed into some spare clothes we were sat in the lounge looking pretty bored.

"Is anyone's phone working?" Tracy asked coming into the room.

"I've got no signal" Liam replied.

"Nope, it's dead" I said checking my own phone.

"It's the storm" Gus said and everyone ignored him.

"Why are you asking?" Lily asked Tracy.

"Now the landline's dead too!" Tracy realized.

"If we can't get hold of the electrician, then we'll have no electricity for like the whole night!" Carmen moaned pathetically. We nodded in agreement.

"When's Mike getting back?" Johnny asked worriedly.

"Dunno! He said he won't be too long!" Tracy answered.

"He's been gone for.." Gus said checking his watch "1 hour 40 minutes; does that count as long?"

"Maybe something bad's happened to him!" Carmen said concerned.

"I'm more worried about the pizza's! The delivery guy is never late!" Liam said in an attempt to cheer us all up. Yeah.. it sorta failed.

"Yeah well the escape prisoner might have got him, it was on the radio, he's on the run somewhere near here!" Carmen said. Personally I didn't see what Mike had that an escape prisoner might want.

"He could be outside now!" Johnny exclaimed "What if he got hungry so he attacks the pizza delivery boy and got our pizza's?!" Wow. Super scary.

"Don't worry Johnny!" Tyler said sarcastically putting an arm around him "I'll protect you!"

"I'm not scared you idiot! I was just joking!" Johnny exclaimed shoving him away.

"I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation" Tracy said "Mike'll be back soon and in the meantime we can have ice cream!"

"Then what do we do?" Liam asked moodily "Sit here in the dark, bored?"

"Err..no" Tracy replied "You can use your imagination; power cut, stormy night; perfect time to tell some horror stories... woooooo!" I guess she was right. What else could we do?

She exited the room to make our ice creams. We started telling each other horror stories. Johnny told us a horror story that didn't really work. But Carmen and Lily were spooked though. Johnny paused dramatically and looked at Tyler grinning at the way he'd got Carmen and Lily to scream.

"Bla! bla! bla! Can't you make up a story that's actually scary for once Johnny?" Tyler said truthfully.

"It was scary! Like you'd do any better!" Johnny replied annoyed.

"Anyone can do better than you Johnny!" Tyler said annoyed.

"Shut up Tyler you puppet freak!" Johnny teased him.

"At least I'm no saddo, that can't even give us a proper horror story!" Tyler said back. Oops he shouldn't have said that! Johnny pushed Tyler to the ground and started beating him up. Tyler struggled to get Johnny off him and I got out my phone.

Wait till this went on YouTube!

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" everyone chanted. Liam ran in to separate them and failed.

Tracy ran in and with Liam's help managed to get Johnny off Tyler. Tyler wasn't as angry as Johnny though. He almost seemed to enjoy the fight.

Tracy looked at Johnny "What are you doing?" she asked Johnny.

"What am I doing?! He keeps talking; interrupting my story making up jokes!" Johnny yelled.

"All I said was we've heard it all before: Woman alone in the car..bla..bla.. a stranger bangs on her window...bla..bla.. but he was only trying to warn her that there was an escaped lunatic on her back seat!" I grinned. I had to say Tyler was awesome at getting on people's nerves.

"Now you totally ruined it!" Johnny said going for him.

"Johnny, Johnny stop!" Tracy warned him struggling to keep her grasp on him.

"I'm just saying it's a story that everyone knows!" Tyler said looking at Johnny wide-eyed.

"Yeah? Go on then if you're so clever! Tell us a scary story that we haven't heard! Bet you haven't got one!" Johnny replied.

"Actually I have" Tyler insisted "And it's all true.. thought it's still difficult to talk about.. the night.. the night the electrician came to my house" he said his voice deepening.

Johnny sat himself down to listen...

"There was a power cut. Total darkness. But before I had the chance to call anyone, there was a knock at the door..(makes knocking sound on pool table) and a voice said..'IT'S THE ELECTRICIAN!'" Tyler said growling for effect. I leaned back a bit. Tyler was pretty good.

"...and laughed, a nasty evil laugh! 'Muhahaha!'" Tyler laughed manically.

"...the door opened and then...he said.." Tyler turned to the side "GOTCHA!" Johnny, Lily and Carmen screamed and Liam held onto his chest from the shock. I too felt a bit shocked but I was used to it since this is how Burneywood used to be; masters of scaring and freaking people out. Tyler was real good at telling stories and scaring us when we least expect it.

"Sorry Johnny if its a bit too scary for you maybe you should just go to bed" Tyler teased Johnny.

"I'm NOT scared!" Johnny insisted lashing out at Tyler and seeing all our disbelieving faces he said "I wasn't!"

"It's OK Johnny we believe you! Now let's eat some ice cream yeah?" Tracy said going back into the kitchen. After we'd eaten our ice cream in silence Johnny went up to Tyler "You'll pay for this!" Johnny warned him.

"Pay for what?" Tyler asked not really listening to him.

"Don't act like you don't know what I''m talking about!" Johnny said angrily.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go find Tee" Tyler said getting up and going out the room.

"And do what? Snitch on me?" Johnny asked smirking.

"Why would I do that? I'm actually friends with Tee, if you haven't noticed" Tyler said exiting.

"A little more than friends actually!" I grinned. Johnny looked over at me.

"What's he going on about? Tee's not friends with him, is she?" Johnny asked curiously.

"No.." I said watching Johnny go out the room and as soon as he was out of sight I nodded. Carmen looked over at me.

"What does Tee like have a crush on Tyler? She never told me!" Carmen asked me.

"Nope, other way around!" I told her.

"No way! Tyler likes Tee?" Carmen gushed.

"How do _you_ know Tyler likes Tee? Did you go and ask him?" Lily asked me sarcastically.

"Well duh! You should have seen him earlier!" I told them both.

"Yeah! Tee wanted to find Johnny to ask him for help on...something and well Tyler asked if he could help instead! Aw the poor kid was practically jumping after her!" Liam said.

Carmen face was a mixture of excitement and shock while Lily rolled her eyes and tried not to care.

"You know what this means then?" she asked excitedly and we all shook our heads.

"The dumping ground is going luurve crazy!" she said grinning.

"Oh for Pete's sake Carmen it's only Tyler going mad!" Liam said.

"Liam's right! I mean nobody else here is in love!" Lily agreed.

"Well..." Carmen began and I coughed loudly to stop her from spilling out everything about Liam and me. I felt a hand patting me on the back. Liam.

"Sorry! I spent too long in the rain!" I said calming myself down. Lily rolled her eyes, "What were you saying Carmen?" she asked. I was so dead.

"Nothing it's just that.." Carmen started and I glared at her to stop talking, "..well Tracy's in love with Seth, and she said they were going to go to a cinema tonight, and I think they are now officially an item!" Carmen said covering up quickly by grinning.

No one seemed to notice her useless attempt at lying though. Liam got up with Frank and soon we all went to bed. I heard Liam calling Tracy after though.

**Liam Pov**

**"**It was like this when we found it" I told Tracy indicating to the open door.

"But I locked it before we went to sleep!" she said closing the door as the rest of the others came down the stairs.

"Who did this?" she asked the others "Has some one gone out?"

But everyone was still here.

"If no one got out, who got in?" Johnny piped up.

"Perhaps the electrician came back for you Tyler!" Johnny told him.

"It's OK Johnny, it's just a made-up story?!"

"I know that it's just.." Johnny started.

"Maybe Mike came back in and he forgot to close the door?" Tee suggested.

"He wouldn't do that" Tracy told Tee.

"Oh well maybe some one's broken in.." Lily started.

"The escaped prisoner!" Carmen told everyone.

"No.. look the door hasn't been forced see?" Tracy told her "So who did it?" Everyone turned to look at Elektra who looked just as confused as everybody else.

"Wow, what a shock. Something happens and naturally everyone blames me" she said sarcastically.

"Because it usually is you!" I told her and she sighed annoyed.

"Cheers" she mumbled looking upset and I felt slightly guilty.

"Look I'm not gonna be able to sleep until I find out that we are the only people in this house" Carmen said breaking the silence between me and Elektra.

"But no one is in the house!" Frank told her.

"Errm.. you don't know that!" she said sitting down the the sofa arms crossed.

"We can only be sure if we do a search.." Gus suggested. Soon the whole dumping ground split up to check around the house. We all took different rooms. Tyler, Tee and I took the attic. The two lovebirds kept muttering to each other. I climbed up the stairs to the attic.

"Did you open the door Tyler, as a joke?" Tee asked him.

"Me? I thought you did; trying to solve that second riddle!" Tyler replied.

"Then I would have said something!" Tee replied back to him.

"You see anything Liam?" Tee asked me.

"Nah its the same up here since the fire" I told them.

"Let's go back downstairs then" Tyler suggested. I sensed his fear.

"Scared are ya?" I asked him smirking.

"No" he replied after a while.

"There's nothing to be scared of.." I said looking all around the attic. I felt something brush against my head and was quick to react.

"Argh something touched my head! Let's go!" I said scrambling back down the stairs.

**Elektra Pov**

Yeah it did hurt me when Liam said everything was usually my fault. Because he was right. It was the truth. No matter how hard I tried, trouble would always find me and I'd be to blame. Whenever Liam got into trouble it wasn't a big deal but when it came to me it was. I guess it was because I used to be really bad, and well everyone still thinks I'm like that. I wonder if they'll change their minds about me if they knew about the fact I almost got raped by my ex and that I had a brother who died... maybe not. They'll probably think I'm vulnerable if I tell them that!

Anyway back to what was going on, Gus suggested to check the rooms so I went with him to check on the kitchen. I didn't see how some one could have come into the house but I did it for Carmen since she was such a wuss.

"We should check the cellar" Gus told me as we wondered into the kitchen.

"Who in their right mind would hide in our skanky cellar if they..." I paused hearing a noise. I looked both ways and put a finger to my lips telling Gus to be quiet. We wondered into the laundry room where the washing machines were. We crpt as quiet as we could.

"Argh!" Tracy and Johnny cried coming out from their hiding places.

"Wow Tracy you're a really good scarer" I told her sarcastically.

We came back from searching the house and went upstairs sleepily. Tracy informed us that there was no one in the house apart from us and that all the windows and doors were shut. She told us that someone here probably opened that door and told us to go straight to bed. I for once didn't argue. I needed to sleep and needed to think. So with that I went straight to bed.

But not for long. I woke up to a piercing scream coming from Carmen's room. I ran outside into her room to see what happened. I hoped it wasn't too bad. I ran into her room behind Liam,Johnny and Tracy. She wasn't in her bed.

I almost freaked out. But then I saw her crouching in the corner of her room looking scared stiff.

"Tracy someone was in here; a stranger!" Carmen gabbled.

"You sure?" Tracy asked her.

"Yeah!" Carmen said her eyes wide with fear. I could see she was trying not to choke up.

"Maybe you were dreaming" I suggested softly to her.

"Or imagined it" Liam added.

"Look I know what I saw!" she told us.

"Carmen?" came a voice from behind me "What's going on?"

Lily and Tee. I wonder what they were doing.

"And where have you two been?" Tracy asked them suspiciously.

Lily and Tee hesitated and looked at each other, "Err...we were getting a drink.."

"Original. Look I don't know what's going on tonight and I want it to stop now, so everyone go to your beds and stay in your beds" Tracy said seriously helping up a frightened Carmen.

"Look I'm not lying" Carmen told Tracy.

"I know. But someone is. What you saw was one of us OK? Now go to sleep" Tracy told her. We went to our beds grumpily annoyed by the constant number of times we had to wake up. I had almost manged to get some sleep but got woken up by another scream. It sounded masculine. Gus.

I ran into his room and found it wrecked.

"What's going on now?" Tracy asked looking around. Gus cried and screamed.

"Right this isn't Carmen's imagination; someone did this!" Tracy said.

"Look at this.." Johnny said walking over to an open notepad "'Beware the electrician!'" he read out. Naturally we all looked at Tyler who looked completely unaware or guilty.

"Why are you all looking at me?" he asked innocently.

"You're the one that told us that stupid electrician story!" Johnny told him.

"I'd never upset Gus like this!" Tyler gave him a disbelieving look.

"Well someone did" Tracy interrupted "Who was it? Look if you own up now I'll forget about it, I just wanna know who it was!"

We heard a door slam.

"Shh!" Tee whispered "Listen.." we heard noises coming from downstairs. We all hurried downstairs quietly.

"Footprints.." someone whispered and we all saw the muddy footprints.

Liam and Frank whispered to each other. "Where is he?" Frank whispered looking across the corridor.

"Tracy call the police!" Tee whispered to Tracy and Tracy hugged her comfortingly.

"We can't remember; no phone!" I told her.

"It's OK" Tracy replied scared herself "Everyone go upstairs; I'll check this out"

"Not on your own; Johnny'll go with you" Tee told her.

"Well Tracy's in charge; it's up to her" Johnny said covering up his fear.

"No way is she facing the escaped prisoner or electrician or whatever on her own. I'll go with her" Liam spoke up. I looked at Tracy's face. I guess it might clear my name if I went with Tracy as well.

"Yeah me too" I told her and got greeted with confused faces "I'm not gonna sit back while some loser's robbing us!". That did the trick.

"Ok thanks" Tracy said smiling at me.

"Everyone else, take Tee upstairs and make sure she's OK" Tracy told them.

"No...I'll come too" Tee said bravely smiling at Tracy. I could understand how she also wanted to clear her name after disappearing from Carmen's room with Lily. I had a feeling they were looking for clues again.

"Tee!" hissed Johnny "With me!". And with that Tracy sighed and we went our ways. I chucked Liam a torch and we followed the footsteps to whoever or whatever had broken into our home.

**Liam Pov**

It did seem a little weird Elektra wanting to go and face the idiot but I had a feeling she was also scared for Tracy and cared about her if she got hurt. A bit like me. Tracy was the only care worker that understood us properly and I didn't want to lose her to some idiot messing up our home. Elektra also seemed like she'd like to beat up a baddie anytime. I realized this was a good opportunity for Elektra to prove once and for all that she wasn't that bad and she did have feelings after all.

We armed ourselves with polystyrene bats and kitchen mops and made our way to the kitchen. We crept quietly behind Elektra; me guarding the back and Tracy in the middle. I felt our duty to protect her at all costs. Usually for this stupid nonsense I would have laughed but after everything that happened today I just wanted some sleep.

Elektra peeked into the room and quickly came back.

"Someone's there" she whispered wide-eyed to Tracy.

"What?"

"Someone's there!"

Tracy peeked in herself and drew back quickly. I looked at Elektra.

"We'll go on five.."

"No! Three!" Elektra told me. Tracy barged between us and ran into the room and we followed her as we ran into the room. We hit the guy on the head with our weapons.

"Stop stop stop stop it's me!" we heard the voice say.

"No! wait wait wait wait wait It's Seth!" Tracy cried realizing. I stopped beating him up then. What the fuck was Seth doing in here? Elektra took one look at him and starting beating him up again for scaring us all.

"Elektra!" Tracy told her "Stop it!". Tracy forced Elektra's hands away. She gave him one last bang on his head. Seth panted heavily and I grinned at Elektra for beating him up.

We were soon gathered in the living room with the others so that Seth could explain things.

"So when you didn't turn up" Seth said "you know and the phone... I got worried. The storm's caused chaos. Road's closed, trees down, no buses or cabs; I had to walk here that's why I took so long"

"And are you sure the door was open when you got here?"

"Well how did you think I got in?" Seth asked wiping his hair with a spare towel.

"Well that mean's someone's opened it again!" Tracy said looking at all of us.

"Well it could have been the wind" Tee suggested optimistically.

"Wind can't unlock a door Tee! Someone here must have done it" Tracy told her.

"Well unless the intruder opened it!" Carmen said leaning against Lily frightened.

"Carmen, there's not an intruder!" I told her.

"You don't know that!" Carmen replied.

"Look, don't worry Johnny will solve it!" Tyler spoke up smirking. Johnny immediately lunged for him. And I followed trying to stop him.

"Right that is enough!" Tracy yelled as I accidentally pushed against Elektra who laughed in surprise "Everyone just go to bed!"

"Oi!" Elektra said I accidentally managed to push her off the chair with a squirming Johnny.

"Go to bed! Me and Seth will stay here till Mike gets back" Tracy told us and we made our way up to our rooms. We said 'Goodnight' to them as we walked out the room. I knew for sure that I'd wake up late tomorrow. But just then Elektra gathered up a quick meeting on the landing and we had to wait a little longer to jump into our beds.

"Tracy might have let you off the hook, but I won't" she told us. I saw Lily glare at Elektra.

"Whoever's been messing about around here better watch out" Elektra told us looking at all of us "Because I will find out who it is and when I do, you're gonna pay"

"Ooh I'm shaking!" I told her shining my torch in her face.

"Hmm funny" she replied sarcastically "See ya in the morning, if you're lucky"

And with that we went back to our rooms to sleep, hopefully for good this time.

**Elektra Pov**

I got woken up by someone calling for Tracy. I realized it was Harry. I got up to see what was going on. Harry briefly told Tracy that Johnny was up to something in the toilets.

"Did you think it was funny? Scaring us all stupid?" Tracy asked him.

"You came into my room just to frighten me?" Carmen asked him.

"That wasn't me!" Johnny told her "Look I did move Gus's things and I only opened the front door once and I didn't scare Carmen! I swear!"

"Well whatever you did or didn't do, I just wanna know why?" Tracy told him.

"Give me a minute and I'll make him talk" I told her slapping my torch on my hand going towards him.

"That's not how it works Elektra" Tracy told me stopping me "Right Johnny you come with me everyone else go back to bed OK?"

I couldn't believe that I didn't see it before. Johnny was angry with Tyler for getting the attention and for ruining his damn story. And he did all this to keep us all awake. I glared at him and Tracy gently pushed me to my room. Liam pushed him angrily as we all turned to sleep.

I heard Tee speak up "I'm ashamed of you Johnny Taylor" she said quietly following us back to our beds. And this time I managed to sleep through the whole night in peace. At last.

In the morning I asked Johnny why he did it.

"Why Johnny? Everyone just put the blame on me, because of you!" I told him angrily.

"Look you promise you won't tell anyone, nobody?" he asked me cautiously.

"Fine" I replied impatiently.

"Well I was jealous. Jealous that Tyler'd only been here two minutes and he got way more attention than me. I guess I thought if I did the pranks I'd gain some respect. I didn't think that you'd all be angry" I realized the rest of the dumping ground was listening in.

"Sorry guys, I... I was being real stupid last night.." he blushed.

"It's OK Johnny, we understand right guys?" Tee asked and we nodded in agreement.

"It's just that we like you the way you are, and we'd rather spend time with the nice Johnny rather than the pretend one" she continued. They hugged each other and we grinned at the siblings. Tyler came up to Johnny.

"Well done for owning up mate, and telling us the truth, it takes a lot of courage to do that. I guess that's one way you're different from me!" Tyler said. Soon after breakfast Johnny went and got the mop to clean up after last night's events. Yeah that was his punishment, and Johnny being Johnny didn't seem to mind. I made my way to the living room when Liam stopped me.

"Sorry for accusing you about you know.." he started.

"I don't really care what you think of me OK? So save the apology for someone else" I told him looking everywhere but his face. When he didn't reply, I sighed and turned on my heel to retreat into my bedroom.

**Liam Pov**

I realized that I still liked Elektra after last night. I can't deny it. But the fact that she cheated on me sort of ruined that thought. But I decided to give her a chance, see how she really felt.

So when she said all that then ran up to her room, I had pretty much given up hope on her right? Wrong.

I can't really explain it because well there's something about her that I like. There is some kind of adventure to breaking down her walls and finding out who she really is. Because I guess I think that real her is something I'd be able to relate to.

She's different from the other girls who are so full of themselves and show off around me. She, well puts on an act that everyone but me, can believe. I'm not saying she's not confident or anything but it's like she wants everyone to hate her. And I wanna know why.

Is it because she was in a gang or the fact that her brother died? I don't think so.

I followed her up to her room and banged hard on the door.

"Liam, just fuck off, I don't like you! I never will!" she replied. I opened the door and found her sitting on the edge of her bed looking really stressed out. I looked at Elektra and grinned.

"Who said I still liked you? I was only apologizing! Mate you have one big problem.." I told her. Elektra jumped from her bed and pinned me to the wall. There was something in her eyes I had never seen before. And I suddenly felt scared.

"Liam" she said her voice calm and so steady that I felt slightly alarmed "You don't get it do you?"

I shook my head confused.

"Look I'm a slut"

"What are you going on about? No you're.." I stopped as she closed the door and started peeling off her jacket.

"..not" I said wincing watching her every move.

"Look I just wanna show you something.." Elektra said trying to reassure me. She took off her vest top facing away from me and asked me to come. I came confused. Elektra lifted up her straight brown hair off her back and I noticed something black there. I leaned closer. It was a tattoo and I spotted the writing on it.

"The Cobra Slut".

Elektra quickly pulled on her vest top but I stopped her. I felt her stiffen against my cold touch against her shoulders. I spun her around to face me and gently lifted up her vest. I saw scars lining her flat stomach. I looked up her body checking for any other damage and met her gaze. I looked away.

"Liam.. I.." she started trying to explain the scars and the tattoo.

"Don't bother" I told her looking at her beaten up body "I don't think I need an explanation, as to who did this to you..do I?" I said looking her in the eye.

"No.." she replied "I'm sorry". If I ever met her ex I'd make sure he doesn't hurt a living soul ever again!

"Don't be" I told her looking at the floor, "I get it, you don't want another person hurting you like that ever again. You're scared of me you think I.. I might..." Of course she was scared. Wouldn't you be if you had someone trying to find out all your past secrets when you'd been through enough and was only trying to start again. I turned away from her embarrassed. I couldn't stand the fact that I'd been so stupid.

I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
"Listen to me, it's not your fault. But I just need time to get over what happened to me.. yeah? But please don't blame yourself, you've done nothing wrong" I managed a weak smile at her and left the room. I knew I'd never forgive myself.

All this time, I'd been scaring Elektra. I realized that however much I liked Elektra, we were better off as enemies.


	21. Back To School

**Elektra Pov**

For the next few days, Liam and I were... well... normal. He didn't come into my bedroom during the night like he used to, but we sorta kept our enemy reputations up to check. We still had a go at each other day and night and we still showed the others who was boss.

But for some reason, I felt really sad. I felt fed up really.

There wasn't much adventure, same story everyday: you get a problem it gets solved. Nothing big or effective really happened. I didn't really lie awake all night about stuff anymore it sorta felt like something was missing.

That it was my problem.

I knew Liam was hardly ever gonna forgive himself, it was so obvious. But I still needed some kind of adventure or story, it kept me going. As the summer drew to a close, I found myself actually looking forward to joining their school.

School was what everybody was talking about. Every now and then I'd hear Carmen squealing with delight and Johnny groaning. I was secretly looking forward to it all, since nothing big was going on in this dump anyhow.

The night before school we had to iron and wash our clothes. Everyone was talking and packing their bags for tomorrow. Since I didn't have much to pack, I spent the evening flipping through different channels trying to block out the chaos around me. Liam came and sat next to me. I glanced at him and saw how uncomfortable he was. I sighed and got up to go up to my bedroom.

I was trying to make out that things were fine but they weren't. I realized I might as well be his enemy anyway.

I chucked myself on my bed and tried to rest my mind when Lily happened to come through the door. She realized I was inside and quickly retreated but I got up and asked her to come in.

"What did you want?" I asked her politely.

"Oh err... nothing.. really.." she told me.

"Right, so you just happened to walk into my room?"

After hesitating Lily gave up, "Well you see everyone's really excited to go back to school..."

"I can see that!" I interrupted and when receiving a glare from Lily I quickly apologized.

She continued, "The thing is, I'm not that excited as anybody else here... because well Carmen's going to go off with her friends and Tee well has her own friends but I sorta just linger between them. I'm not saying that I'm a loner it's just that, well I'm not really that popular and most people don't even know my name..."

"Then now's your time to shine" I told her simply.

"Elektra it's not that simple! I'm not good at much stuff and people will think I'm weird if I do something out of the ordinary! I just want a decent set of mates who I can rely on, that's all!" she commented back.

"Lily, I'm not gonna lie but you're gonna have a tough time with that! Look you're going to high school, changes are OK. Just as long as you don't copy some one else or change completely it's fine. It's not good to try and change completely I can tell you that!" I advised her.

(I know it sounds strange- me giving help to Lily- but I had nothing better to do)

"OK thanks, but err... how?" she asked confused.

Soon we were in her room. I asked Lily a few questions on how she usually dresses to school. She said she usually wears a ponytail, dresses normally, not neat or tidy and wears decent shoes.

I got out her make-up set.

"Right.. teachers won't notice if you wear a bit so I reckon this should do the trick.." I said applying some foundation and blusher and giving her some lip balm and mascara. I combed her hair and tied it to the side in a ponytail and made small plaits from the remaining hair so that it would be wavy in the morning. I also clipped back her fringe. I picked out a few matching bracelets and small studs and soon she was done. She looked in the mirror.

"Thanks, I look... different.." she commented weakly.

"Of course you can do other stuff like roll up your sleeves and wear small shirts and hitch up your skirt, it's up to you! But Lily don't change who you are because I'm sure when people get to know you better you'll have found some proper friends.."

"Thanks Elektra! I guess you can be nice when you want to, Carmen was right.." Lily gave me a quick hug "I'm sorry for being such a meanie.."

"It's OK! I'm sure your new look might catch some of the boys eyes tomorrow.." I trailed and she blushed at the thought. I exited her room after giving her a few more tips and went down to check on dinner.

Tracy was in the kitchen.

"Oh no" I told her knowing that I'd go to sleep with one hungry tummy.

"C'mon my cooking's not that bad, is it?" she asked and I nodded. As soon as dinner was ready Tracy called the others and Lily came down wiping off the make-up but her hair still in plaits. She came and sat right next to me and smiled cheekily. Carmen was the first to notice her hairdo and commented loudly about it. The others looked up and rolled their eyes at Carmen.

Lily seemed to ignore Carmen and everyone throughout dinner and looked up from her dinner to speak to me now and then. I didn't like Lily, but it felt good to have some one talk to me about other stuff rather than the latest gossip and make-up stuff.

That night Liam watched me go into my bedroom, but this time he didn't hold me back.

**Liam Pov**

Elektra.

I wish I could get over her but I can't. That incident's there just blocking me from talking to her and from acting normal. We can try and laugh it off but we both know that'll never work.

Why did she have to be raped? Why her out of all people?

And why did I have to be so dumb?

The night before school everyone was running around, even me. After I had done everything I was expecting to get some TV time, and found Elektra sitting there. I gingerly sat next to her worried if I could keep my act together for the rest of the evening. After about a few seconds Elektra got up sighing and walked out presumably to her bedroom. I realized how obvious I'd been.

No wonder she didn't want to spend the evening with some loser who was going to spoil her evening anyway!

I didn't see her after until dinner where she came down looking pretty proud and happy. I noticed how Elektra didn't seem to mind when Lily came and sat down next to her and they even had little mini conversations midst all the others. I think I was the only one who realized this since everyone else was buzzing about school. I had a feeling Elektra was behind Lily's new hairstyle, having quite bizarre hair herself.

I watched her enter her room that night, time time not bothering to call out to her. I was angry with myself and her. Why did she have to go and get raped? Why did I keep pestering her about it all?

I promised myself I'd never hurt a girl. And scaring Elektra was about as close as you could ever get.

The next morning I woke up early for school. I ran downstairs in my PJ's and found Elektra sitting alone at the table staring at the half-eaten toast in front of her. She didn't look up when I came. I sat next to her with a bowl of cereal.

Still, Elektra didn't seem interested. Strange.

"Not feeling hungry?" I asked her "You can have my cereal". I don't know why I offered since I was meant to be trying not to scare her. Elektra shook her head not looking up. I stared at her for a while then started on my cereal. Elektra wringed her hands together and I saw that she was nervous.

"Are you nervous.. about school?" I asked without realizing what I was doing. Elektra nodded and blushed still not meeting my gaze.

"Why?" I asked casually trying not to seem annoying.

"I'm gonna get beaten up" she said simply. I didn't reply allowing her to carry on.

"Happens every time; the blue-haired freak who can't defend herself ends up a loner, same story every time" she continued blankly.

"Well that's where you're wrong" I told her not expecting her to finally stare at me disbelievingly.

"You will make some friends, I'll make sure of it. If anyone dares try to.. you know.. they'll wish they'd never been born" I told her.

"Thanks Liam, but I don't need saving, remember?" she said getting up.

"Then why do you tell me these stuff and expect me not to care so much?" I asked her getting up making sure she didn't have the last word. Elektra turned around surprised.

"I.. I just thought... you wouldn't bother getting mixed up in this stuff... I never knew you.."

"Cared so much? Yeah Elektra, since when did Liam O'Donovan not look bothered after finding out his arch-enemy was actually pretty hurt!" Elektra looked solemn.

"I didn't know..." she whispered.

"Why can't you accept the fact that there are people who do care? People that care a lot to be honest.." I trailed off blushing slightly.

Elektra looked up at me. Her eyes ran up and down my body and then she stepped forward so that we were closer. There was a brief pause and when I was least expecting it, Elektra gently tugged on my t-shirt and pulled me closer to her.

"Elektra?" I asked bewildered. Her eyes still looked down but soon her hand found her way up to the back of my neck. She bit her lip and eventually looked into my eyes searching them for something, a sign. I realized how pretty her eyes were up close and I tried to look away but Elektra stopped me by holding me by the chin. I could feel her holding her breath. I realized what she was doing. She wanted to check whether I was being honest.

"Do you seriously care?" she asked.

"Yes" I told her and when I did Elektra stepped back. I thought I had upset Elektra again.

"Nobody's ever told me that. Not even Felix" she whispered a single tear escaping from her eyes. I stood there confused. Now what? Elektra smiled and looked up at me wiping away the tear.

"What now?" I asked clearly confused. I didn't know where this was going and how I was meant to react.

Elektra looked up at me and I thought I was in trouble. She raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms. I could see a small smile playing on her lips.

"Never mind Liam" she said eventually turning on her heel to walk out the door. I hesitated before running into the kitchen doorway to stop her. When Elektra saw that her exit was blocked she tried slipping past me from the right but I followed her exact movement blocking her.

"Tell me!" I demanded but she just smiled and shook her head. I thought hard for a moment.

Elektra took this as an opportunity to try and get through but I quickly reacted trying to grab hold of her. I realized my hands were now around her waist and I quickly dropped my hands.

"Elektra I..I.. never meant to!" I told her refusing to meet her gaze but was stopped. Elektra put her finger against my lips and stepped closer to me.

"You talk too much" she whispered into my ear and before I could react she put my hands around her waist and we ended up hugging each other, bodies brushing against each other. I took in her smell, she smelt of cold morning air and wet leaves.

"You been out this morning?" I asked her not braking the embrace and she nodded pulling away from me. I noticed the glint in her eye as she looked me up and down.

"Unlike some people" she said casually looking at my body "I keep healthy". And with that she walked off.

"Oi! You saying I ain't fit?" I asked after her.

"No, but you haven't exactly got abs have you" she commented.

I didn't reply.

Yes I did have abs but I wasn't about to tell her that now, was I? She'd ask for proof and believe me, I did not want to be standing in the kitchen half-naked as someone walks in. Instead I smiled.

I wasn't about to rush things with Elektra and I. I had time for all that. I went back to my breakfast and got changed into a blue school short-sleeved shirt, black trousers, and a loosely-tied tie. I combed my hair quickly and put on my black school shoes. I grabbed my blazer and put a bit of cologne and brushed my teeth just as the others were waking up.

"Oh Liam you're up early" Mike commented when I was downstairs and realized I had changed into my school uniform.

"Yup, don't wanna be late for school!" I told him grinning. A few minutes later everyone else had finished breakfast and gone up to change. I still didn't see Elektra coming out of her bedroom, and assumed she was busy trying to look alright. I was pretty surprised when she came jogging through the garden door panting.

I almost had to blink to check it was her. Elektra was in her school uniform: same shirt and trousers as mine, a neat tie black boots, and a blazer. I was shocked at how neat she looked.

Elektra's blue tipped hair was tied up in a messy high ponytail and she wore a small pair of blue studs. Her face had no make-up on apart from some black kohl and mascara lining her eyes. Her face seemed so fresh and white like she was a doll straight out of the box but you could see mud freckling her cheeks; the only sign that she'd been running around. Her face seemed so small and pointed all of a sudden and she looked tall and slim in her school clothes which hung on her.

As I looked at her, I realized how more beautiful she looked with less make-up. How innocent she looked by ditching the foundation and eye shadow and only lining her eyes with black black kohl which stood out on her pure white, flawless face. She didn't look sickly just plain pretty I guess. She reminded me of a little pixie with big eyes.

Elektra hid a smile when I realized how long I'd been staring at her. She walked over smelling strongly of the outdoors. I realized how much I liked this smell.

"I was bored" Elektra told me explaining why she had gone out again. She looked at me and grinned. Soon the boys came down and then few minutes after the girls came down.

Lily today instead of her usual straight hair, she had curly hair and looked quite sweet wearing a rose clip on one side of her hair. She had put on a little blusher and wore flower earrings going for the pastel look.

Tee and Carmen also looked different. Very different. Carmen had her hair in a bun same as Tee and they both wore back strappy heels. Tee wore black lipstick and Carmen wore pink. Tee wore hoops and Carmen wore feathers. They had both hitched up their skirts so much you could hardly see them and whereas Carmen went for tights Tee went for tiny ankle socks. They both wore foundation, eyeliner and all sorts of other make-up and came downstairs smelling of Coco Chanel.

I kind of expected this from Carmen but not from Tee! Tee was the simple girl but today she'd turned into some diva. I could see Johnny's astonishment plastered all over his face.

"Tee, what on earth are you wearing?" Johnny asked bewildered.

"What does it look like?" she replied back coldly.

"You'll get in trouble Tee!" he told her softly.

"I. Don't. Care!" she replied back rolling her eyes.

"I'm serious, you're only gonna embarrass yourself! Stop being stupid and take off all that make-up!" Johnny insisted.

"Since when did you become the boss of me?! I'm growing up, and there's nothing you can do about it!" Tee told him angrily. Johnny looked offended and stepped back slightly. Frank rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. Johnny looked at the floor and sighed.

"Fine go and humiliate yourself, it's not like I care anyway.." he mumbled. Tyler let out a slight giggle and quickly held it in when Tee looked at him. I could see Rick also trying hard not to laugh. It seemed like Tyler had lost his crush now.

Carmen looked towards Lily who was standing in between Johnny and Elektra, trying to comfort Johnny. I noticed how she narrowed her eyes at her before looking to Tee and mumbling something to her. Tee seemed slightly guilty but was trying hard not to show it.

Mike came in rushing holding his phone in one hand and the keys to the van in the other.

"Right we better get going!" he said and ran towards the door. He frowned at Tee and Carmen's outfits.

"Tee. Carmen. I want all that make-up gone by the time we reach school. You don't want to get in trouble on your first day!" he warned them. Tee and Carmen nodded quickly and made their way to the van. The journey wasn't too long. Elektra listened to music on her iPod while I had little conversations with Frank about football.

We arrived at the tube station and everyone apart from Harry, Frank and Gus got off. Harry because he was still in primary and was starting Year 3. Gus because he was starting Year 6 and had a special teacher and Frank because he too went to a special school.

We went into the station together. Tee and Carmen asked if they could go to the toilets.

"Didn't you go before we left?" I asked them angrily. They shook their heads and went inside. Lily followed. The rest of us stood outside waiting for them. At this rate we were bound to be late.

"You might as well join them Elektra" I told her but she shook her head and waited patiently. Lily soon came out of the toilets.

"What are they doing in there?" Elektra asked her.

"Topping up on their make-up" Lily replied.

Elektra looked at me and went inside to fetch them. She came out soon after with Carmen who looked way too weird and Tee who was practically unrecognizable.

"Right, now let's get to school!" Tyler huffed leading the way. Rick followed him and soon we boarded the train and were on our way to school.

We got off the train and made our way to the exit. I counted everyone and we all went to school together. Johnny still couldn't get over Tee trying to be grown-up.

"She's only in Year 7 for God's sake!" Johnny muttered to me "And she's going around with Carmen acting like a brat!"

"I have a feeling you're going to have to get used to it Johnny boy!" I told him and he sighed. Once we reached school, I reminded everyone of their forms.

Lily was in 7C. Carmen and Tyler were in 7B. Tee was in 7D. Johnny was in 8A. Rick was in 9C and Elektra and I were in 9B.

I took the Year 7's to their classrooms and then showed Elektra and Rick to the office. The headteacher Mr. Jones was waiting for them.

"Hello, and welcome to Ash Hill High. I'm sure you'll make lots of friends here and I hope I won't be seeing you in here often.." The head continued like that for about five minutes, telling them the school rules, timetables etc. Finally he finished and told me to send them off to their classrooms. I dropped off a nervous Rick who went into the classrooms and the few girls who saw him come in suddenly starting touching up on their make-up. I had a feeling he'd be at home here.

Then I went with Elektra to my own classroom. "You'll be fine" I told her as we entered but Elektra suddenly seemed to far away. She looked nervous, vulnerable and scared stiff. I held her hand and squeezed it comfortingly and she looked up at me and managed a weak smile. She sat down at one of the desks and looked around.

I guess this was it then. Time for everyone to meet Elektra...

**Elektra Pov**

I was scared. No kidding. I was just plain scared. I knew every time I moved school, I would always get beaten up or bullied. And end up a loner. When Kali was with me she showed them who was boss and I wasn't scared anymore. But now she's gone, I can't expect her to come and rescue me. I have to just act normal. And let them hurt me.

Liam looked at me for a minute before going across to a group of boys huddled in the corner.

"Is she your girlfriend?" some dude with a cap asked Liam.

"Nah!" Liam told them and they huddled together talking about their holidays, laughing and grinning. Liam looked so at ease with them that I started to feel a little hopeful about making friends. I looked away and stared at my hands waiting for lessons to start.

"Hi" said a voice. I looked up. Before me stood a girl around my age, with cropped dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and a welcoming smile. A smile that I'd seen before. Jasmine.

I almost fell off my chair. "What you fuck are you doing up here?!" I asked loudly getting a few looks from Liam's mates. "Well this couple fostered me and well they moved up here and fostered this little one called Toby and.." I stopped her right there.

"You mean Toby? Scottish and comic-mad?"

"Yup that's the one! Did he go to your care home?" she replied.

"Yup! Since when did you cut your hair?" I asked her. I had to be honest though it really suited her. She looked tougher somehow.

"Oh when I came up here! I thought it'd look nice y'know.." she trailed looking down.

"Yeah it suits ya! Might catch a few of the boys looking.." I told her cheekily and she blushed furiously slapping me on the arm.

"You look different too! Less make-up suits you.." she said and we spent some time talking about how nerve-wrecking school was going to be and how we had to start again and make friends... but I knew I was one step closer to making friends since I had Jasmine.

"I... I err heard about you quitting the Cobras.." Jasmine said looking away.

"Hey. it's nothing to worry about! Kali and me are still mates!" I told her and she smiled.

"Yeah but.. Kali keeps saying that it isn't the same without you. She says she can't really boss the group by herself, and I don't blame her; the number of Cobra's is well over 100..." Jasmine said.

"Wait! What do you mean, over 100?" I interrupted.

"Didn't you know? Kali has Cobra bases all over England! Now she is a proper gang leader known to all the other gangs there ever is in England!" Jasmine told me.

"Explain" I told her. Jasmine explained that to have a proper gang they need to be fierce which the Cobras definitely had. And to become an official gang they had to join the whole network of gangs who all looked up to the same leader. The Master of all Gangs. Apparently nobody knew who he was but he was a very powerful person and he ordered the gang leaders about. If any gang leader failed to listen, they would be kidnapped and taken off somewhere that nobody knows about since none of the kidnapped have ever returned. Spooky huh?

I realized where this was going. Kali had some jobs to do for this 'Master' and if she refused, she'd be taken away from us. I realized she probably had quite a lot of jobs by the sound of it.

Jasmine finished explaining and looked at me expectantly.

"Well... hard luck for Kali!" I grinned at Jasmine who looked surprised.

"Don't you care about her?" she asked.

"Course I do! But she got herself into this mess so what can I do about it?" I told Jasmine. Jasmine hesitated, "I guess you're right" she admitted.

Just then the classroom door swung open and a group of girls entered the room causing everyone to look up. They walked in heads held high make-up on their faces, tiny tight shirts that were unbuttoned at the top, mini skirts, bracelets, huge earrings, massive necklaces, fancy-hairdo's, heels. rings, bright nail varnish, manicured fingers and a whole lot more. I realized these were the diva's of the class. They winked at Liam and his gang flirtatiously and sat down behind them shooing off the couple of kids who were sitting there. They were more made-up than Carmen and Tee, and I secretly hoped Carmen and Tee wouldn't turn into these diva's. They certainly knew how to make an entrance. Some of the girls in the gang noticed us and wrinkled their noses up to our normal clothes. I noticed the leader of the group, a blondie with attitude walked up to Liam's gang and grinned straight at him.

Jasmine looked at me and we both tried our hardest not to laugh. It was like High School Musical in England! And the thought of these diva's standing walking proudly across the muddy streets of England made me let out a small giggle. I realized that Jasmine and I were getting quite a few looks from the others so I coughed loudly and went back to staring at my hands.

An old man came in looking around at us all and everyone immediately sat down. This was probably our form tutor then.

The man started talking, and I found out his name was Mr. White and that he was the head of English. He told us that now was the time we got our act together and started learning because of our GCSE's coming up and rambled on about a load of other stuff at which I switched off. I only perked up when he mentioned four new students and then soon he called out our names and we made our way to the front of the classroom. As well as Jasmine and me there was a guy with red hair and freckles and these massive dreamy hazel eyes and a girl with jet black hair and looked Japanese.

The Japanese girl was up first to introduce herself. She was called Kako and she liked origami and making cards. Then the redhead introduced himself as Max and he liked football and some of the boys perked up in agreement, including Liam who was looking pretty miserable. Then Jasmine introduced herself and said she liked netball and gymnastics. Then it was my turn and it was only me standing in front of the class now.

"Hi I'm Elektra and I like swimming and athletics" I said as practised as the teacher nodded me off and I went to my seat, hastily avoiding a high-heeled foot that had tried to trip me up. When I entered my seat I realized it was the girl who was flirting with Liam. She looked at me before whispering "Look where you're going commoner!" in this sickly sweet American accent before rolling her eyes.

I hid a smile. It was just unlucky that her plan went wrong. Like I said, I'm used to all the new kid tricks. And trying to trip me up was only the first of many to come...

**Liam Pov**

Elektra was settling in quite good for a first day. I think she knows that Jasmine kid from one of her old care homes. And Elektra seemed quite happy when realizing Jasmine was here so I'm pretty happy for her.

But I felt pretty miserable.

Because of a certain Stella Thomas.

She was the head of her girl group, and I always knew she had a crush on me but she was just pushing it today. I didn't like her attitude at all but I wasn't exactly brave enough to say it. She wore way too much make-up and accessories and it was getting on my nerves. I was not letting her flirt with me!

I saw how she tried to trip up Elektra, and how she looked at her like she was dirt. Elektra, for some reason, seemed to enjoy this kind of attention. Throughout the lesson, there was a small smile playing about on her lips and I wondered what she was up to.

After a couple more lessons it was break, and everyone rushed out to see the other classes. We went into the playground and almost immediately I saw Carmen and Tee looking very upset. They were still wearing their make-up from earlier on, despite Mike telling them to take it off but I noticed something was wrong immediately.

"What's up you two? You look as if someone died!" I joked and they glared at me not saying anything.

"Well?" I asked expecting an answer. Tee gave in.

"All our mates have gone to Lily" Tee said.

"And Lily hasn't even bothered to invite us to hang out with her either!" Carmen exclaimed.

"Well duh!" someone exclaimed behind me. I turned around to find it was Elektra.

We looked at her confused.

"Isn't it obvious? From this morning you two weren't exactly as close as you usually are!"

"I'm not close to Lily anyway!" Carmen spat back.

"Come on Carms! You two are best mates!" Elektra told her.

"Not anymore! She's stolen all my mates!" Carmen exclaimed angrily.

"She hasn't stolen your mates! Look at yourselves, no one here is dressed up like you!...well maybe a few people but I don't think your mates like you like this!" Elektra said looking at them.

"Are we really that bad?" Tee asked sheepishly after a while.

"Yup! Look I'm sure if you take off all that make-up and drop the attitude Lily might let you play" I told them both. They hesitated and looked at each other before running to the girl's toilets.

I looked at Elektra and grinned and gave her a high five. What I didn't know was that my mates and Fiona were watching the whole thing.

As soon as Elektra went off to find Jasmine, my mates ran up to me.

"Liar Liam! She _is _your girlfriend!" my mate Adam told me.

I shook my head, "No way!"

"Come on we all saw how she went up to you and helped you tell them kids to piss off!" Marcus told me.

"Look she's just a girl in my care home that I hate anyway, and she was telling them to take their make-up off!" I told them all "She doesn't like me anyway!"

"Then why did you high five 'er?!" Ed asked.

"Because we managed to get them to do it! I'm sorry but when a pair of girls waste fifteen minutes at the tube station just to touch up on their make-up, I get well annoyed!" I told them and they seemed convinced.

"How come you don't like her then?" Adam asked me softly.

"She pushed me off a pool table" I replied and when I got disbelieving looks all round I continued "And she pranks me day and night, and tries to steal my reputation and.."

"OK! Too much info!" Khalid told me.

"She is pretty though..." Ed mumbled quietly but we all heard it anyway.

I wolf-whistled at Ed and grinned slapping him on the back.

"He's got a point" Adam said and the others agreed.

"Come on guys, you don't think.." I replied watching their faces cautiously as they nodded.

"No!" I told them "Not a chance!"

"She's looks kind enough!" Khalid exclaimed.

"Yeah, maybe she might be nicer to ya if you said you like her!" Adam said.

"Or she might rip my head off! She's got a boyfriend" I told them and they seemed convinced.

"OK then" Marcus replied "But do try and be nice to her, it might pay off!"

And with that we went back into class. I saw Elektra out of the corner of my eye with Jasmine and I saw how when Elektra glanced at Ed he blushed quickly.

I realized then, that Ed really liked Elektra. Crap.

**Elektra Pov**

The rest of school was pretty cool. I felt some sort of happiness inside that I'd never felt before. Before, when Kali was around I'd always been forced to not try well in school.

I mean I wasn't a dork but I purposely failed to hand in homework or complete projects. You see when the Cobras were up and running, we all knew who we wanted to be and that was a gang leader or a famous well-known scammer. So school wasn't necessary.

But secretly all this time, while Kali told us of the power there is to a famous gang leader I wanted to be something else. An engineer.

I know that seemed like a boring job but my dad was an engineer. And from a young age I was seriously interested in everything about his job. Of course Melissa and Mum would tell me to look towards other stuff like ballet dancing or being a doctor or a lawyer. Engineering, simply wasn't a women's job.

But now they're gone so I can do what I like without nobody, including Kali, telling me what to be. So I decided that what I really wanted to be was an engineer, and to become successful at that, I was gonna have to concentrate in class. In physics especially.

It explained why I might have been a bit happy about going to school. I wanted to excel. After years of pretending I didn't know anything, I wanted to show the teachers and everyone how talented I could be. I wanted to get into a Cambridge or Oxford and study real hard and reach my ultimate goal.

That's why for once, Elektra Perkins was happy.

Well she was until after school...

If you're thinking that I love school so much I hate going home, then no way hose! I meant the fact that Miss. America had decided to corner me up as soon as school was over.

I found out her name was Stella. Suited her attitude perfectly. Her girl group was called The Beauty Queen's unsurprisingly and basically they were a group of northern wannabe Americans.

Anyway I was cornered and since Jasmine had to run and catch the bus I was alone with these lot.

"SO!" Miss America announced loudly in her sickly sweet American accent that I was beginning to hate.

"Why were you flirting with _my _boyfriend?" she asked looking at me narrowing her eyes.

"Don't know who you're talking about" I replied simply.

"Don't be such a bitch, I meant Liam!" she replied.

"What about him?" I asked clearly confused and hungry since I didn't have any lunch.

"You" she said pointing at me "were flirting with him!"

"Oh yeah?" I scoffed "Catch me doing that to that loser!"

"We've got evidence, if you're willing enough to see it" she replied and one of the girl's held up a Blackberry with footage of Liam and I looking pleased with ourselves and high-fiving each other.

She put the phone back and looked at me like I was meant to add to that.

I looked at their faces and tried to hide a smile. What kind of idiots don't know what flirting is?

"What's so funny, commoner?" Stella asked me like she was the Queen.

"I'm pretty sure high-fiving someone isn't flirting" I told them raising my eyebrows.

Miss America seemed put back, "Yeah.. but you still went up to him to flirt with him!" Stella replied.

"How do you know that? I'm not even that close to Liam, no scratch that.. I hate him!" I answered back.

"Oh yeah? Then why were you smiling with him? And high-fiving him!" Stella shouted at me angrily.

"We were trying to get the Year 7's to take off all their ridiculous make-up since this morning and well we succeeded so I guess in the spur of the moment we were just happy...look get off my case because I am not trying to flirt with him, Alright?!" I explained quickly.

"Fine then, as long as you don't do any flirting with him, you're fine. But I could do with a little help, right girls?" she grinned looking towards her girlfriends.

"Go on" I sighed.

"Get Liam to like me properly. I've been trying but he isn't admitting it! I know he likes me, obviously, but like he's way too shy to say it. Think of it, as a little favour for me" she grinned at herself.

"And tell me what he likes in a girl, I mean I know I'm really hot already but like..."

"Sorry!" I interrupted "I'm just asking, what do you see in him?" I asked. I guess when I did think about it Liam was hot but I didn't see why girls like Stella made such an effort to flirt with him or get his attention.

"What do you mean? He's the hottest guy in school, he's my age, he is NOT a nerd" Stella droned on and then I managed to perk up when she said he had abs. Maybe I was wrong about him after all. I never exactly saw Liam as fit; more of video game dude.

"So will you do it?" she asked after she had finished describing Liam.

And I realized that even though this girl was seriously annoying and vain it seemed a good idea to be on her good side.

"Yeah" I told her walking away to where all the others were waiting for me all including Liam. I looked back at Stella who seemed to be trying to get Liam's attention.

I realized what a joke, it'd be if all the others knew that this Diva had one massive crush on Liam.

**Liam Pov**

Elektra seemed to be smiling more than ever now and I was getting suspicious. I was itching to ask the question on my mind.

"What did she want?" I blurted out to her.

Elektra looked surprised at my question but muttered a 'nothing' hiding her smile.

"Was it about me?" I asked.

"Yeah.. she thinks I was flirting with you" she mumbled casually.

"Didn't take it too well, then?"

"Yeah something like that.." she mumbled "I still can't believe she thinks giving someone a high-five is flirting!"

"So what's she told you? To stay away from me?"

"Yeah and to try and get you to admit you like her.." she mumbled under her breath loud enough so I could hear.

"Never. Gonna. Happen" I said annoyed.

"Come on, you know you wanna snog her lipstick face off!" Elektra teased "Ooh her lips taste so nice.."

"Shut up Elektra! I can think for myself you know!"

"What so you do like her?!" Elektra asked amazed.

"I'd rather be gay..." I told her and she whistled loudly.

"What was all that about being gay?" Rick asked nosily.

Elektra and I exchanged glances.

"Uh well... you know Stella Thomas... the girly one.."

"Oh her!"

"Yes her.. well thing is...she has a crush on me.."

"Seriously! Dude you're in a whole load of shit then.."

"Yes I know Rick! I was just saying I'd rather be gay than be her boyfriend!"

"Oh right.." Rick said coughing and shuffling away from me.

"I wasn't being serious!" I told him going deep red. Elektra finally let out a snort of laughter alerting the others of our conversation and everyone started laughing at my face. I don't usually blush that easily in front of the others, only in front of Elektra...

I pulled myself away from that thought. What was I doing? I knew that Elektra wasn't ready for any kind of relationship so why was I acting like this. I looked at Elektra who was chatting away to Rick grinning. I felt my jealousy rise.

Elektra looked so at ease with Rick, anyone would think that they were an item...

I wondered why I couldn't be like that with Elektra. Every single conversation of ours always had some kind of argument. And when I thought about it, the reason was because of me. Because of me being nosy and finding out Elektra's most precious secrets. I wished now that I wasn't so nosy before.

I mean it wasn't like Elektra needed me to help her with them, right?

**Harry Pov**

_My name is Harry. I'm in Year 3 and my favourite animal is a giraffe..._

I looked at my work. I know, it was pretty lame.

I looked all around me at the kids scribbling away. I didn't have as much to say for myself as they did. I mean, I was a care kid after all. Despite all Mike and Gina told me about being unique etc. I still knew the truth.

The fact that I was a kid in care still made its way to my brain. But I never told Mike or Gina about that otherwise they'd look pretty depressed. I knew how my mum left me here as a newborn with my name scribbled across the blanket I was wrapped up in. I still have it today put somewhere really private. Nobody knows about where it is apart from me.

I snapped back to class where the teacher was tapping on her laptop sipping on tea. I felt my bag for Jeff. Jeff was my toy giraffe that I still haven't grown out of. Mike used to tell me that Jeff was some one I could talk to and would listen to me when I was sad. Jeff never talked back though, and I understood that it was just a toy.

But for some reason, it feels good to let out all my problems to Jeff. So that's why I still have him around. I've gotten used to all the looks the kids at the dumping ground give me for having such a babyish toy.

The teacher looked up from her laptop and told us to finish our sentence and hand it in. She put took our papers looking at mine confused before putting all of them away. She droned on a bit afterwards before everybody headed out for break. I got up to go as well but the teacher stopped me telling me she wanted to talk to me. I had a feeling it was about my work.

"What is this?" the teacher asked looking at the couple of sentences I'd written.

"My work, miss" I told her.

"Well it is not acceptable, I expected more of you Harry" she gave me a look "You've done nothing but sit around all day, and this is the best you can come up with?" she waved the sheet around.

"I have to tell your mum, Harry, because this is very disa.."

"I don't have a mum" I told her coldly.

She looked surprised for a second before saying, "Oh I'm sorry your dad then!" she replied a little shakily.

"I don't have a dad either" I replied blankly. She looked even more surprised and I could see her thinking hard.

"No, that's not right!" she mumbled to herself.

"Oh yes it is! I live in a _care _home full of _care _kids. My parents don't give a shit about me! How about that?" and with that I stormed right out of school into the streets trying my best not to cry. I didn't know where to go.

So I just sat there. That was the first swear word I'd ever said to a teacher. To anyone. And I'm not even 8 yet.

I knew if I went back to school it would be hopeless. If I went back home Mike and Gina wouldn't be happy. If I went to her flat, Sapphire would be mad with me. I thought about the others. They were all at school. High School.

I realized that maybe if I ran fast enough I could catch them at the tube station.

**Lily Pov**

Today was fab! I made some friends (well they used to be Carmen and Tee's best mates but they prefer me now!) and a guy's asked me out! Never thought this would happen in a million years.

His name was George. He's a ginger but he's real sweet! I wanted to tell Carmen and Tee but they gave me dirty looks and walked off together. I looked towards Johnny.

"What's up with them?" I asked

"Well you've stolen their mates so.." Johnny trailed looking awkward.

"Hey.. it's not your fault! I mean I'm sure now they're back to normal everything will go back to how it was before! They'll get their friends back" I said trying not to sound choked up about it all. Today I had the most fun I've had in ages and well now it was all going to go away, it was just... sad.

"What about you then?" he spoke up.

"What about me?" I asked equally confused.

"Well, who'll be your friend?" he asked.

"I.." I thought hard "Well someone asked me out today so it shouldn't be too bad.."

"Well what if that goes wrong?" Johnny asked.

"Then I'm stuck" I replied.

"Look Lil's.." he said, a nickname he hadn't used on me before "You can hang out with me and my mates, we won't mind"

"Thanks Johnny!" I smiled at him "Are you sure though?"

"Course! I'll stick up for you" he said looking at me grinning. I smiled back awkwardly.

Why was he telling me this? I looked back at Carmen and Tee who seemed to be smiling for the first time today about something they were talking about. Tee caught my gaze and I smiled at her but she just gave me this frown and Carmen seemed to be looking quite confused at me too. They exchanged glances and Carmen rolled her eyes and carried on talking to Tee.

I had a feeling Carmen was never gonna forgive me.

Just as we came out of the tube I saw a little boy holding a toy giraffe looking quite upset.. Harry! What was he doing here?

**Elektra Pov**

Just as we came out of the tube I saw a little boy holding a toy giraffe looking quite upset.. Harry! What was he doing here?

Rick and I exchanged glances before Lily went up to him.

"Didn't Mike and Gina pick you up?" she asked the boy but he shook his head.

"Then why are you here?" I asked him.

"You won't believe me if I tell you" Harry replied blankly.

"Try me" I told him. I bent as Harry whispered into my ear.

"I swore at a teacher. I told her how shit my parents were.."he whispered.

"Really?!" I said sounding excited all of a sudden but my smile fell as Harry glared at me.

"What is it?" everyone asked.

Harry shook his head and looked at me pleadingly.

"Nothing you lot.. come on we're going home!" I said picking Harry up.

"Look Harry, I bet you Mike and Gina will understand. It's not your fault, OK?" I told him.

Harry nodded sadly.

"Don't be scared to tell me anything! I can keep secrets and trust me; I've got a lot of them!" I told him.

"Like Liam and you?" Harry asked.

"What?"

"You know; the secret that you fancy Liam" Harry told me.

"I do not!"

"Liam likes you Elektra. A lot" Harry continued "You should ask him out"

"In a million years"

"You two will make a good couple" Harry told me.

"How do you know?" I asked him annoyed.

"It's obvious" he said.

"What really?"

"Everyone will realize your secret soon so ask him out before it's too late" Harry told me "You'll feel better with Liam.."

I gasped. "How do you know?"

"Heard you and Liam. Nobody else knows. My mum got raped as well.. that's why I'm here"

I put Harry down and looked at him. Everybody looked at me for stopping so suddenly.

"What's the matter Elektra?" Liam asked me "What did Harry do?"

I shook my head and walked on holding Harry's hand. The blonde haired kid looked up at me and winked. "See" he mouthed talking about what Liam said.

I blushed and smiled to myself. I couldn't help it. Harry was right. Liam liked me a lot. But I couldn't afford to like him back. It would mean risking myself getting hurt all over again.

**Liam Pov**

Elektra walked with Harry all the way home. I saw Rick staring at her dreamily and nudged him.

"..What?" he asked looking at me.

"You like her don't you?" I told him.

"Like who?"

"You know who I mean.. Elektra!"

"No!" he exclaimed but I stared at him not blinking "Well maybe a little bit.."

"See! You do like her!" I said not looking at him.

"Look it doesn't mean anything, it's not like she likes me back! It's just a stupid crush" Rick said upset.

"Um yeah I guess so" I muttered realizing that Elektra already had a boyfriend and that was 'Ethan'.

"So what you gonna do about it?" Rick asked me.

"What me?"

"Yes you!"

"Why do I care? I hate Elektra!" I told him.

"No that's not what I meant! Aren't you gonna tell the world I like her?"

"Why should I?"

"Because I like your enemy!"

"Yeah but you're a mate! I won't grass on you!"

"What really?" Rick asked shocked.

"Yeah, we are mates right?"

"Yeah" he said grinning at me. I smiled back. But inside I felt like vomiting. I had a crush on Elektra. And so did Rick. Crap!

When we went inside Harry was sent straight to the office and we silently huddled around the office door waiting to hear what he had done.

"Harry.. why?" Mike asked upset.

"I swore at a teacher that's why!" he said. Everyone gasped apart from Elektra who seemed to be grinning.

"But why run out of school for it?"

"I felt bad. I knew you wouldn't understand. So I went to the others instead"

"Harry we'll understand if only you'll tell us why" Tracy advised him.

"Fine. We were writing about ourselves and I couldn't think of anything to write apart from a couple of sentences. There wasn't much I could write, after all I'm a care kid. So the teacher got angry and asked me why then I just lost it" Harry explained.

"Harry. Just because you're a care kid doesn't mean you haven't got an interesting life!" Gina told him.

"Don't lie. I haven't got a interesting life. I spend most of it talking to my stupid pretend giraffe!" he yelled and ran out the office up to his bedroom. Mike got up to talk to him.

"I'll go" I told him running up to his bedroom.

"Harry, let me in"

"Only you?"

"Yeah"

The young boy opened the door to let me in and closed it soon after.

"Harry it's not your fault.." I began

"My mum got raped" he told me.

"Wha.."

"My mum got raped. That's why I'm here" he said after a while "I know about Elektra, I heard you two talking.."

"Harry!" I exclaimed.

"I won't tell anyone. Honest. Look I know a lot of things that I haven't told anyone about"

"Like what?"

"Like the fact that you like Elektra. Like the fact that even though Mike and Gina keep telling me, I'm always gonna be the kid whose mum was a slut.."

"Harry, that's not true"

"It is!"

"OK it is but just because you're one of us doesn't mean your not special! We don't need no person to label us and call us a care kid! We're only here because our parents couldn't look after us. Only because of them. It's not your fault"

"You're beginning to sound like Mike" Harry whined.

"Look Carmen's a pink diva. Tee's a baking maniac. And Frank's a football fanatic. You see neither of them have let their being a care kid stop them from being themselves. So what we're all care kids? Should we let that stop us from being ourselves? Well?"

Harry shook his head defeated.

"Nobody here is judging you apart from yourselves. Don't let that ruin you" I pleaded.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry Liam" he whispered.

"Hey..nothing's your fault.. trust me!" I soothed him putting my arm around him.

Harry looked up at me suddenly.

"You really like Elektra though, don't you?" he asked me his blue eyes twinkling.

"Look I don't know what you are thinking but that's never gonna happen!" I sighed getting up.

I felt a tug at my heel as I tried to walk out.

"Harry. Stop! Get off my leg!" I told him.

"Not until you admit it" he told me.

"Harry! I'm warning you!"

"Kiss her" he said.

I looked at him confused. I stopped trying to shove him off my leg.

"Kiss her" he repeated.

"Harry.. wha.."

"Kiss her"

"No! She needs time, I'm not doing it"

"It's now or never" he told me sadly getting off my leg and walking out the room. I stayed put seriously bewildered. What did he mean by that? Did he know something that I didn't?

**Elektra Pov**

Harry came down soon after without Liam.

"Harry!" Mike said getting up from the sofa "It's okay Mike. It won't happen again" Harry said holding his hands up to Mike in surrender from one of his hugs.

"Well" Mike said after a while "I guess I'll have to get used to you growing up.." And with that he quickly went out the room.

Awh bless! Seems like Mike was a little shocked at Harry's behaviour.

"So did Liam cheer you up then?" Carmen asked and Harry nodded "He's up in his room" the kid said.

"That's real kind of Liam" Lily said smiling with Tee for the first time that day. The 3 girls had made up even though Carmen was still pissed.

I got up informing the room that I was about to get a snack but really actually deciding to go and see Liam. I had to say something about managing to turn the stubborn little kid around.

"Oh hey Elektra!" Rick said from behind me.

I turned around. "What?" I asked grumpily.

"Could I have a word?"

Well I guess I had to wait later to talk to Liam.

I smiled and we went up to his room.

"You were saying?" I asked as we entered.

"Err.. well.."

"Get on with it!" I snapped annoyed.

"Well I have a crush on some one.." he mumbled.

"And you want my advice?" I asked him.

"Yeah!" he said brightening up.

"Well ask her out you loser!" I told him walking out. Idiot! I saw Liam coming out his room. I was about to go and talk to him when he glared at me and walked past shoving me in the shoulder.

I stood frozen to the spot. What the fuck did Harry tell Liam?!

**Liam Pov**

When I saw Elektra I was gonna smile but when I saw her heading out of Rick's room I lost it.

There was only one reason she could have gone in there.

_**Rick** had asked her out._

He'd won.


	22. What's going on?

**Liam Pov**

The next day at school I ignored Elektra and Rick and hung around a lot with my mates. I even tried to put up with Stella's flirting but Elektra almost seemed quite happy with just Jasmine. She hadn't done anything else suspicious with Rick so I figured that they were just trying to hide the fact that they were together.

Then the day after that something happened. Stella came into class not wearing her proper school uniform, no make-up and looking well pretty messed up. She looked like she'd been crying and staying up all night from the red rimmed eyes to the heavy bags under her eyes it was clear that something catastrophic had happened to the diva. She had ditched all the nail varnish and lipstick and instead of coming in with her head held high with the rest of her gang she looked down with the rest of her gang comforting her and shielding her. Everyone was awestruck. This ruined girl we were seeing right now used to be the flirtatious girl on the planet. She caught me staring at her and managed a weak smile before heading over to her desk. I caught her looking at Elektra smiling and Elektra grinned back sympathetically. Wow! She made Elektra feel sorry for her then. As soon as she was safely seated in her desk she muttered something to her best mate Tania who came up to the front of the class dressed up in her usual diva clothes who started to speak to us.

"Hi! Could you all please not upset or do anything to Stella today. It's just that some one very important to her in her family died and she's still a bit sad about it. We would appreciate some care from you all today, and she's sorry for causing a bit of trouble but I hope you guys understand. Thank You!" Tania swiftly walked back to her desk smiling warmly at Stella just before the teacher came in the room. He saw Stella immediately.

"Oh sorry I wasn't informed there'd be a new girl in the class.." he began surprised.

"Sir, it's me Stella" the girl replied quietly.

"Oh! Did something happen..?" he asked warily and she nodded.

"Do you want me to talk to you about it?" he asked softly and she shook her head quickly. The teacher seemed a bit shocked about the whole situation for a moment then began the lesson. I noticed some of the boys turn around to comfort her in the middle of each lesson and Stella seemed happy enough to smile back. She looked slightly prettier without the make-up though, but still her same old self.

**Elektra Pov**

I was behind this whole new 'Stella' thing and I managed to find out from other sources (Carmen, Lily and Tee) that he liked girls who weren't perfect and had touchy problems. I immediately understood and told this to Stella and helped her look like she'd been crying and helped her change her look and attitude. I helped her find the perfect lie and she told the rest of the gang about the plan. Hopefully it would lure Liam into thinking more differently about her. So far it was working.

I had to admit through all this I was slightly jealous that he seemed to like her better now but I kept telling myself that it was for the best. Anyway he seemed to be ignoring me now and well I guess he'd finally come to his senses. I hung out with Rick instead but he was getting annoying so I tried to avoid him whenever possible. Even though he was Liam's friend he seemed to like me a bit. But I found this attention just plain annoying.

So annoying in fact that I couldn't keep my boyfriend anymore and soon Ethan found someone prettier and less frustrated and dumped me. To be honest I didn't care.

I guess life has its sacrifices.

I focused in the English lesson and managed to do my English assessment pretty well seeing as I got an A*! But I decided to keep that information to myself until I got home and told Mike and Gina and Tracy who I was sure would be proud of me! I felt really happy and glad.

Things were finally going my way! Oh yeah!

**Liam Pov**

Right now I was getting suspicious. Elektra seemed practically overjoyed when she got her English test and I wondered whether she had got an A or a B. Mine was C as usual.

At break my mates advised me to talk to Stella.

"She's really nice once you get to know her!" Marcus informed me.

"Oh really" I said tiredly.

"Yes!" Adam said "Look I know she's a bitch but for God's sake she's lost her role model; her Granddad and never even got to say goodbye! How's about that eh?!"

This got me thinking. Maybe she was just like Frank. Maybe the make-up and everything was just to protect herself. It sorta made some sense now.

"Ok I'll talk to 'er" I said giving in.

"Are you crazy Liam? Everyone'll think you're going out with 'er!" Ed commented loudly.

"Maybe I should" I sighed as the others gasped.

"You can do better than that, Liam" Khalid told me " D'ya remember when I went out with Sabrina?"

I remembered. Turned out the sweet girl was actually a prostitute trying to get Khalid to sleep with her. I shivered at the thought.

"Look he's only gonna talk to her" Matt told everyone "I doubt she'll try anything on him"

Khalid and Ed looked down but nodded and Adam pushed me up to her.

"Hi, Can I have a word with Stella please?" I asked Tania who seemed surprised at my coming but smiled and led me to her. I could see the dreamy looks on the rest of the girl's faces and glared at them causing them to look away and pretending to check their nails.

"Stel, Liam's here to see ya!". Stella looked up from where she was sitting on the bench behind the tree and smiled at me to come. Then Tania left and we were left in peace.

"It's nice of you to come" Stella spoke up sweetly.

"Oh don't worry" I replied.

I carried on staring at the ground. This was pretty boring. I heard a sniff.

Stella was crying.

"Oh here" I said handing her a tissue.

"Oh thank you so much! That was so kind of you!" Stella told me.

"No worries" I replied.

"Sorry for being such an idiot" she murmured.

"Hey.. it's fine" I said rubbing her back not realizing what I was doing. She looked up at me and put her arms around my neck. Oh great did she think I liked her?! I immediately took my hand off her back and she looked at me slowly unwrapping her arms off my neck.

"I thought you honestly liked me" she whispered "I really did"

"Look how many times have I told you! Stop trying to flirt with me cos it never works!" I told her angrily.

"I wasn't trying to!" she spoke up "Do you wanna know why I keep trying to get you to like me? Do you?"

"Because all the girls like me" I said blankly.

"No because I wanted to have another chance. I wanted to have someone who understood me. I thought that guy would be you. So that's why I put on all that make-up each day. That's why I flirted with you. Because I honestly thought you were a good guy and you would understand who I really am. But I guess you don't like me.. even when I'm being myself.." she trailed.

"Wait. So you did the make-up and stuff all for me?" I asked.

"Yeah. I don't want to become a loser because they used to bully you if you didn't have a boy" she told me.

"At your old school?"

"At every school except for this one. It sort of became a necessity to have a boyfriend, and I'm still used to having boyfriends who would protect me.." she sighed.

"Ok then.." I muttered quietly.

"What?"

"I'll be your boyfriend.." I said gently.

"What.. do you mean it?" Stella asked surprised.

"Yeah..I mean you need someone to help you with your problems.. so I guess... we can.." I said sighing.

"Liam. Thank You!" she said kissing me full on the lips. I kissed back hopelessly. She needed my help. I knew this would mean forgetting about Elektra but maybe that's what I needed to make Elektra jealous.

Stella pulled back grinning her head off and inside I felt my tummy churning.

"Sorry, I couldn't stop myself. You're just so hot and dreamy and you're standing here with me right now! I can't believe it.."

"Yeah just keep it secret for now and no flirting please.." I told her.

"Course. I'll do anything!" she said running back to her friends.

I had a feeling Stella and my secret wouldn't be so secret anymore..

**Elektra Pov**

As much as I tried not to believe it t was true. Liam had kissed Stella. Or rather Stella kissed Liam. She explained every detail to me and hugged me and thanked me a lot.

"Couldn't have done this without you!" she exclaimed hugging me "Why don't you join my gang? To make up for it"

"I'd rather stick with Jasmine but thanks for the offer" I told her.

"Oh. But I'd really like you in my gang. I'll let you be my BFF?" she told me.

"No thanks. Won't it seem a little weird that I suddenly join your gang?"

"Yeah.."

"Plus if anyone finds out that this was all part of a plan they won't figure out that it's me doing the inside work" I told her.

"Yeah you're right! Thanks anyway, got a date tonight with Liam at Charlie's at 9. Cannot wait!" she squealed hopping off. I sighed and realized that Jasmine was right behind me listening to everything.

"Oh hi Jas.." I began but she stopped me.

"So it was you who set Stella up with Liam?" she asked amazed.

"Yeah, she asked me to and I don't want any enemies at the school right now!" I admitted.

"Why? You know how upset Liam will be if he finds out!"

"I'm his enemy. He'd expect that thing from me you know.."

"But its just plain mean! I thought you'd have changed!"

"I have its just that I know how desperate Stella is and well why not?"

"Because he likes you stupid!"

I stared at Jasmine shocked.

"How did yo.."

"I saw how he looks at you in class everyday" she told me softly.

"Is he that obvious!" I asked worrying about how many people in the class would begin to put two and two together and work out that we both liked each other.

"No, anyone else would think he was angry with you for something you set up on him but he looks at you differently to how he looks at other people, I've noticed"

"Oh and why were you looking at him?"

"Well I thought it a bit weird about how you two became enemies cos you're both pretty similar so I wondered whether this was just some cover on you: the fact that you're enemies.."

"Oh" I replied.

"You'd make a good couple though" she suggested "He seems like your type.."

"Shut up! I don't need anyone OK?"

"You like him don't you!"

"Don't"

"Do"

"Don't"

"Do"

"Don't"

"Do"

"Fine I give up! Maybe I like him a bit but that doesn't mean anything, Just forget it OK?" I said walking off.

**Liam Pov**

Elektra seemed pretty mad with Jasmine today and smiled at Stella when she was coming out of school.

"Hey" I greeted her when she came.

"Ooh! So how was it?" she asked.

"How was what?"

"The kiss you idiot!" she exclaimed.

"Oh yeah that.. it's nice.. bu.."

"Liam likes Stella. Liam likes Stella" Elektra began to chant.

"Elektra! Shut up!"

"What? Everyone knows!"

"Yeah but why are _you _being so happy about it?" I asked confused.

"I just love a good couple" she said but I wasn't so convinced.

When we finally got home I plonked myself down on the sofa. I had a date with Stella that I couldn't miss.

I switched on the telly and put it on Match of the Day. Rick sat down next to me soon after and changed it to Who want's to be a Millionaire.

"Oi! I was watching that!" I told him angrily.

"Tough, now I'm watching this!" he told me grinning.

"Please put back on Match of the Day" I asked him.

"Nope"

"Well that's just plain lovely isn't it!" I exclaimed and walked out the room kicking the sofa so hard it fell backwards. Rick immediately sat up straight. I picked up a chair and threw it halfway across the room.

"What's your problem?" he asked.

"You" I replied walking out swiftly avoiding the kids that had come to see what was going on.

**Elektra Pov**

I looked at Rick when I came in seeing the sofa being turned over and the chair thrown halfway across the room. Rick shrugged at me and went back to watching TV. I ran upstairs to find Liam, Mike close behind me.

"Liam! Apologize to Rick please! You could have hurt him and damaged the furniture!" Mike exclaimed angrily.

"No thanks Mike"

"This is coming right out of your allowance!" Mike fumed then saw me staring at him.

He quickly walked out the room awkwardly.

"Why?" I asked Liam "Is it because of me or something cos lately you've been..."

"Yes" he replied throwing his stress ball against the wall and back. It made me dizzy just looking at the ball.

"What did I do?" I asked scared that he had found out that it was me who set him up with Stella.

"You and Rick" he sighed. I caught the ball off him and looked to him for an explanation.

"I know that you two are an item" he said straight off and got up walking out the room leaving me spellbound.

Now I wasn't expecting that!

Rick and me?

(Never in a million years!)


	23. Truth or Dare? )

**Rick's Pov**

I knew how Elektra and Liam were enemies but for the past few days they were practically going for each other! As well as that they seem to have been ignoring me. I tried to talk to Elektra about how I felt but every time I'd make up some stupid excuse and she's roll her eyes and ignore me. Liam's been a bit weird as well. When I offered to play pool with him he seemed a little frustrated.

I think I'm trying too hard with Elektra, and that's why Liam and Elektra seem to be annoyed with me. So I decided to have a word with them.

They weren't hard to find because the kids were crowded round them watching yet another huge fight.

"Idiot! Why did ya have to try and get me wet? Me out of all the people!" Elektra was shouting.

"Touche! It's only a little prank never knew you could be such a bitch!"

"You think I'm a bitch? Look who's talking here: the guy that just poured a whole load of water on me!"

"Yeah but you didn't have to get so angry about it!"

"Stop being such a jerkass!"

"I've not done anything to you! Don't be such a skank!"

"Right that's it!" Elektra said stepping forward getting ready to fight him.

"What you gonna fight me? Come on then let's have it! Bring it.."

Elektra dug him hard in the ribs.

"..on" Liam winced.

Elektra grinned and started to walk off.

"Oi! I'm not finished with you yet!" Liam called out hopelessly.

Elektra turned around just as Liam went for her pushing her to the floor.

"Get off me!" Elektra cried out. Mike and Gina saw what was going on and pulled Liam off Elektra. Elektra looked really messed up her hair messed up completely and her jacket hung around her shoulders. Liam's hair was in ruffled up messily and his polo shirt's top buttons had fallen off.

They both lunged for each other as Mike and Gina struggled to keep them apart for any longer. They broke through at the same time going for each other. Elektra's shirt was still soaking wet. She pushed Liam to the floor and ran out the door just as he got up to chase after her. We followed them into the kitchen where Elektra was waiting with a bucket of water. As soon as Liam entered he was soaked in water and he took a few seconds to recover and chased Elektra out into the garden. Mike and Gina looked at each other and shrugged heading back to the office.

The rest of us ran out to see the fight. To any normal stranger it would look like Liam and Elektra were doing something really wrong but we knew they were just fighting each other.

But it wasn't a normal fight. Elektra was tearing at Liam's shirt her jacket already dead on the grass. Liam was trying to wrench her off him by pulling her off by her tee shirt. Carmen, Lily and Tee were worried. Johnny and Tyler were shell-shocked and amazed and Harry was hiding behind me. Frank was just speechless. I had to something.

"OK that's enough!" I yelled. They looked at me and carried on fighting. By now Elektra was dangling from Liam's grasp on her legs.

"I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!" I screamed at them. They stopped at looked at me bruised and scratched hard from the fighting. Even the kids were speechless. Guess I have a big voice huh?

Liam and Elektra seemed to notice all the worried looks on the kid's faces. Liam looked at them at nodded for them to go back inside.

"What do you want?" Liam asked sourly.

"You've been freaking all the kids out because of your fighting. I don't know what's got into you two!" I told them angrily.

Elektra shared a look with Liam.

"Whatever" she said walking towards the door.

"Are you mad?! Gina and Mike have given up trying to sort you two up! What the fuck is going on?" I said stopping her.

"None of you business creep!" she said limping inside.

I turned to Liam.

"Well?". No reply.

"Is it the fact that I like Elektra?" I asked him and Liam nodded to my surprise.

"I thought we were cool about that" I said upset.

"We were" he replied coldly "But now you spend too much time dreaming about her instead of hanging out with your mate here!"

I was shocked. "Look I don't mind you liking Elektra but if you prefer her more than me, well fine!"

"That's why you were ignoring me? Because you thought I wasn't your mate anymore?"

"Something like that"

"How come she's ignoring me? How come you two are always going for each other? It still doesn't answer that!" I said angrily.

"Why don't you ask _her?" _Liam hissed at me before walking off.

**Elektra's Pov**

Mike and Gina cleared us up after. Said that they'd never seen such a fight before. Liam went up to his room soon after. I decided to follow him. I opened the door and he replied "Go away".

I sat next to him against the wall. I fingered the black bruise just above my eye wincing as it hurt. Liam turned towards me.

"Does it really hurt?" he asked after a while. I shook my head bravely. Liam turned back and started bouncing a tennis ball off the wall and back. This was how he usually calmed himself down. I caught the ball of him and sat on the opposite wall looking at him intently.

"What?" he asked his voice croaky from all the screaming and yelling.

"Nothing" I said stretching out my legs in front of me brushing them against Liam's. Liam glanced up at me frowning. He picked up my legs and pushed them away. I stood up and went over to him standing up in front of him. Liam looked up at me asking what my problem was.

"Nothing except from the fact that _you _thought I like Rick" I replied back coldly not moving. Liam mumbled a sorry looking down. I huffed not pleased with his apology. I stared at the pink wall in front of me. The one that used to be the Pink Palace- Carmen's room and was now Liam's. Liam got up.

"He likes you Elektra. He told me himself. You're better off with him than me.." Liam said looking down.

"That's not true.."

"I hurt you Elektra! Rick didn't. I did" he said running his fingers through his hair.

Liam looked towards me.

"Ask him out for me" he said "I don't think I'll ever be normal until you hitch up with Rick"

Liam looked me in the eye and I knew how I couldn't argue with that face. I stepped back upset and walked out downstairs.

I found Carmen, Lily and Tee sitting in a circle on the floor.

Carmen saw my bruised face and helped me to sit down.

"God Elektra Liam seriously beat you up!" Carmen said shocked.

"Trust me: it didn't hurt one bit! Now stop fussing over me and tell me what you're up to!" I said grinning.

"Actually we're bored" Lily said grumpily.

"Well let's play something. Anyone up for Truth or Dare?" I suggested.

Soon we were sitting in a circle. Johnny, Tyler, Rick, Gus and Harry came in soon after and we were ready to begin. No sign of Liam though.

"Right I'm first" Tee declared spinning the bottle "Johnny truth or dare?"

Johnny went for truth (like the wimp he is). "Do you have a crush on anyone in here?" Tee asked grinning mischievously. Johnny blushed deep beetroot red and I knew it was some one in here. Tyler wolf-whistled then whispered something to Tee.

"No! That's just well wrong!" Tee said angrily back to him and I guessed quickly what Tyler had said.

"Well Johnny? Do you?" Lily asked getting a bit fed up now. Johnny nodded looking down. I had a slight suspicion it was Lily.

"Who is it?" Carmen asked excitedly. We rolled our eyes at her silently but waited for Johnny to answer.

"Hey that's for me to know! Besides isn't Truth meant to be one question only?" he asked crossing his arms and we all gave up on trying.

Carmen went next and got Harry and asked him what he would like to be when he was older.

"A zookeeper" he replied quickly "Or maybe a vet or a builder.." I laughed at the image of Harry being a bodybuilder. Don't think so!

Lily went next and got Gus. She dared him to go up and give Mike a hug. We all grinned knowing how Gus did not do soppy stuff. Gus sighed and got up going to the kitchen. We followed him and couldn't help laughing our heads off at Mike's astonished face when Gus gave him a hug.

Liam soon came down and joined the game avoiding me as best as he could. He asked Rick about how many people he'd been out with. Rick blushed quickly and Liam winked at him before Rick replied saying "About 5.."

I knew what Liam was trying to get at but I still wasn't going to ask out Rick. Then it was Gus's turn. He dared me to hold up a handstand for five minutes. Everyone else gasped and looked at me grinning thinking I wouldn't be able to handle it.

"Piece of cake" I replied boldly. I made sure to tuck in my shirt so it didn't fall out. I managed the five minutes doing a handstand against the wall, blood rushing to my head and just when I thought I couldn't hold it anymore the time was up and I came out of my handstand all red faced getting high fives from all the girls around. Sapphire came in through the door to see Harry just then and over lunch everyone told her about my handstand and all the other dares.

After lunch we couldn't exactly continue our game since I'd promised Carmen I'd go out with her to the shops. And everyone else also had other things to do. We went to beauty stores and tried on the free tasters of make-up. I'd made Carmen up so well that she said she'd keep it on. Carmen even tried to do my make-up as well and even though "I looked really pretty" I took it off not wanting to see Gina's face when I came in through the door looking like a mini Carmen.

Then we went and bought clothes. I preferred shops like New Look, TK Maxx and Tiger while Carmen liked Primark, Bhs and H&M. We tried out clothes in the dressing rooms and when Carmen had finally persuaded me to put on a dress she said I looked like a model. To be honest I would say that was exaggerating it. We bought the clothes (and the dress) and came out the shop and came in grinning. It had been quite a fun day, and unlike hanging out with Kali I didn't need to worry about being caught or wondering about where the money came from.

Gina made a face at Carmen's make up and smiled at me. Once we had sorted out our clothes we came downstairs to an angry Lily who started lecturing Carmen on going out with bad people. Carmen sighed dramatically.

"Save it Lily. I know you're just jealous. Everyone does" and with that she stropped off. I shrugged at Lily who looked down ashamed.

"Sorry Elektra I never meant to.."

"I know you didn't. I don't blame you, you're just used to Carmen being around you" I said and Lily looked up and smiled.

"I'll try my best not to feel so jealous" she grinned and led me into the living room and quickly sat next to Tee after earning a glare from Carmen.

"What happened to your face Carms?" Liam asked casually walking into the room.

"Elektra did it for me. Isn't she good?" Carmen said smiling her face off.

"Yeah well better than you anyway" Liam joked as Carmen pulled an offended face.

Tyler and Rick came into the room laughing about something just as Gus came in his face a little pinker than usual. Rick caught my eye and asked me to come with him. While everyone got up to see what had happened and weakly followed Rick out the room.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"I err.." he began like he always did.

"Spit it out will you!" I said irritated.

"I like you" he said and I immediately felt awkward standing next to him. I took a deep breath.

"And?"

"Err will you go out with me?" he asked hopefully.

I shook my head slowly. I don't care what Liam wanted me to do. I wasn't going to go out with Rick just for his sake.

"I'm sorry but I can't" I whispered looking down "I've only just broken up with my boyfriend you know.."

"Oh right so you need space, I get that.."

"No it's not only that! Look Rick I don't like you the way you like me.. it won't feel right going out with you"

"Elektra please, look can't you just go out with me and see how it goes?" Rick asked desperately.

"No! I'll do what I like! Last time someone asked me to go out with them to see how it went, things went too far!"

"I'm not like that!"

"Yeah, but I know you really like me. It's obvious. But I don't like you in that way. It won't seem right. OK?"

"Yeah I guess.." Rick said "I was only trying to.."

"I know. Save your luck for Kitty when she comes back yeah?" I said smiling at him.

"Yeah.." he said blushing.

"See you like her! Not me!"

"I guess I was missing being around to protect her, so that's why I started on you.."

"Look she'll be back soon. And I bet she likes you back" I said "We finished?"

Rick nodded sort of sadly that his luck didn't go out the way he wanted it to but he smiled a little blushing at the thought of Kitty coming home.

We went back to the others and they explained how Gus had written about a girl in his diary quite descriptively. Seemed like Gus was gonna get another girlfriend at this rate!

_From Gus's diary:_

_I bumped into a girl about my age losing grip of my notepad which had fallen down. She looked up at me and smiled. Her curly brown locks waved in the breeze, about medium length and she looked at me with these big dreamy hazel eyes... and said 'sorry' quite briefly. _

_"My name's Daisy Jackson, what's yours?" she said quite clearly._

_"Gus. Gus Carmichael" I said briefly dismissing her with a nod and walking off. Lucky escape!_

_"Err excuse me Gus, you dropped your notepad!" she called to me. Maybe not so lucky after all. She handed it to me and smiled at me again. _

_"How come you smile a lot?" I asked without thinking._

_"Because smiling is good for you. I err researched that.." she said grinning again and blushing this time._

_"Are you feeling OK?" I asked not realizing that the reason why she was blushing was because of my stupid questions._

_"Yes, quite well thank you!" she said grinning again. I frowned at her smiling and she laughed._

_"You're quite the funny character Gus!" she said and I realized how more pretty she looked when she smiled. So maybe looking pretty wasn't due to wearing make-up at all! I guess Carmen was wrong then. _

_"Would you err like to be my friend?" Daisy asked me nervously._

_I thought about it for a moment before nodding and soon found myself smiling at her. _

_"Well err okay then? See you after break!" she said skipping off. I found myself staring at her before heading back to class..._

After reading Gus's diary I couldn't help smiling at him. "Oh Gus you're so innocent!" I said and he blushed.

"Don't think I'll be innocent at this rate" he said quietly and I punched him playfully in the arm and wolf-whistled loudly.

"You really like her don't you? Ask her out then!" I said and he muttered a 'maybe' before listening to what the others were going on about.

"Guys please can we finish playing Truth or Dare? It was so much fun before!" Tee moaned and soon everyone was sitting in a circle waiting for someone to spin the bottle.

Tyler reached out to spin the bottle himself but Harry insisted that he wanted to do it. He was sat next to Sapphire who was busy texting on her phone uninterested in the game.

We gave in to Harry's stubbornness and he span the bottle. We all held our breath for who it would land on. Liam. Everyone clapped and looked at Liam who seemed to take it in his pride. Sapphire suddenly seemed interested. Unlike most of us here Liam was prepared to do anything. He was as the Dumping Ground knew it "The Master of Everything"

"Truth or Dare?" Harry asked.

And obviously Liam replied "Dare" with a mischievous smirk on his face. The Dumping Ground grinned at Liam.

"Take your time Harry" he said reaching out to his can of coke and drinking it...

"I dare you to kiss Elektra" Harry said with an evil glint in his eye. My eyes significantly widened and Liam spat out his coke. The Dumping Ground was shocked that Harry could suggest such a thing. I looked at Harry confused.

"I'm not finished yet!" Harry said "I dare you to kiss Elektra, on the lips" I face-palmed myself as the others wolf-whistled loudly and Sapphire slapped my back. "Nice one Harry!" she said and I glared at her for supporting his stupid dare.

Except it wasn't stupid. I didn't mind kissing anybody else because I knew I didn't like them at all. But I wasn't sure whether I liked Liam or not. So if I did kiss him my thoughts of him could be at risk to change completely. I was fine in my position now but I couldn't afford to lose myself in front of him. This kiss could determine whether there was a connection between us or not.

I snapped back to reality and watched Liam wondering if he had the same thoughts as me.

"Why can't you just give the dare to Rick instead?!" Liam told Harry who shook his head "It's your dare, Liam"

Liam groaned.

"Scared are you? Liam, the master of dares chickens out over kissing a girl?" Johnny teased.

"Johnny!" Tee exclaimed "Look Harry can't you make it a bit less weird, can't you make him kiss her cheek or something?"

Harry shook his head. Frank looked slightly worried, Rick wasn't smiling, Carmen and Lily were smiling their heads off, Tee and Sapphire were smiling at me comfortingly, Gus looked at me hopefully so that he could write it all down, Johnny was smirking at me and Tyler was trying his best to seem amused by the whole thing but looked at me pitifully. Harry just sat there blankly waiting for Liam to make up his mind.

And Liam seemed mortified.

He let out a big sigh.

"You can do this mate" Frank spoke up and was followed by some words of agreement from the others. Liam looked up at met my gaze, frowning hard. I nodded slightly making sure no one was watching.

He sighed.

"Frank, can I talk to you outside for a moment?" he asked quickly and got up while the others watched him go.

"For God's sake Harry! He doesn't want to kiss me! I'm his enemy!" I blurted out quickly. Harry ignored my yelling.

When I didn't get a reply I took him by the shoulders.

"What don't you get? We don't like each other!" I told him and the others watched us. I scanned his eyes for an answer but he gave away nothing. I sighed in frustration.

"It's only a kiss Elektra" Carmen said quieter this time.

"Yeah I mean you've kissed people before right?" Tee asked. I nodded.

"So why don't you want to kiss Liam?" Tyler asked.

"Because he's my enemy and if I kiss him you guys will get the wrong idea.."

"No we won't!" Lily spoke up.

"Elektra trust me, it'll be over before you know it!" Sapphire advised.

"Yeah and you want to keep up your reputation right?" Johnny said.

"Johnny! Elektra you don't have to do it if you don't want t.."

"I'll do it" I said quietly and the others looked at disbelievingly.

"Johnny's right, I do have a reputation to keep.." I mumbled and the others nodded in understanding and shuffled nervously. Frank and Liam came back into the room just then.

Liam looked down and I realized that he was gonna do it. He was gonna kiss me..in front of everyone.

**Liam Pov**

Frank had managed to get me to kiss Elektra.

"I know you don't like 'er but if you kiss her everyone will look up to you. And well it's better than being a wimp and saying no" he said and I sighed before walking back inside where the others were quietly talking.

I saw everyone looking up to me including Elektra.

"Well?" Sapphire asked.

I nodded "I'll do it, but only if Elektra is err up for it.."

Elektra nodded getting up and the Dumping Ground shuffled around to see us. Elektra stood against the wall looking down nervously.

"Elektra could you close your eyes?" I asked which she did reluctantly. She looked quite pretty with her eyes closed. I glanced at everyone then at Frank who smiled encouragingly. I sighed before walking up to where she was and stood close to her. Her eyes were still closed. I leaned in towards her lips which seemed redder than ever at the moment. Her hair was in a side ponytail and I could feel her breath on my own lips. Then I went for it.

I gently slotted my lips between her delicate ones and kissed her gently, her hair tickling me softly. I felt her kiss me back. I could swear I heard some sort of banging, sounded like a firework.. I could feel the weight on my shoulders lift and even though I'd kissed girls before this kiss felt different. It felt good. I pulled out carefully noticing red patches on both her cheeks. Her eyes weren't closed anymore but she was looking down, and I couldn't help but think how pretty she was like this.

Someone coughed from behind. I turned around to find out that Tracy had been watching the whole thing. Elektra and I exchanged a glance.

"Liam. Elektra. Explain" she said quite surprised.

I was about to say something when Harry spoke up.

"It's not their fault. I dared them" he spoke up.

Tracy was spellbound "Oh, okay then" she stuttered out eventually "I'll leave this for you to sort out!" she said running out.

I followed her out the room not wanting to stand and see the kids reactions.

**Elektra Pov**

I did quite like it when Liam kissed me. Really liked it. In fact you could say I loved it. I was a bit nervous when Liam asked me to close my eyes because well I wanted to see what Liam was going to do. I actually thought he'd given up and just didn't want me to see him run off! But I could hear him coming towards me and I could feel his warm breath on my lips.. I knew he was actually going to do it.

He took his time in coming towards me and I felt well happy that he wasn't going to rush and finish it quite abruptly because that would be awkward for all of us. When I did feel his lips on mine I was quite surprised. They were really soft. And when he started to kiss me I couldn't help but kiss back. I could actually feel fireworks, sparks; maybe they weren't all in the books after all.

He kissed me so slowly and gently I felt like dropping into his arms and I felt so droopy and heavy all of a sudden. I wanted to touch his cheek and put my arms around his neck and as soon as I thought about doing that he pulled away carefully not meeting my gaze. But that didn't matter because I couldn't look him in the eye anymore. It was a kiss that I'd remember. All the other times I've been kissed I never felt like this. I didn't feel any sparks or fireworks or any of that rubbish...it was just normal.

But I felt something with Liam and I knew he felt it too.

It could actually been one of the most romantic kisses I've ever had. But Tracy had to ruin it all. I saw her face and I realized she'd seen us. I felt like hiding in a bush for the rest of the day.

When Liam ran off after everyone looked at me. I tried my hardest not to blush. I glared at them and they immediately took their eyes off me. I rolled my eyes and sat next to Rick who quickly exited the room. Tyler and I exchanged confused looks but it was only me who knew why he'd run out.

"So how was it like?" Carmen asked me casually trying not to seem interested.

"How was what like?" I replied back knowing exactly what she was on about.

"Oh you know.. the kiss" Oh right, so it was 'the' kiss from now on then?

"Oh well, normal" I replied sounding quite bored.

"Didn't look very normal to me!" Tyler spoke up earning a glare all round.

"What? I'm only being honest unlike the rest of you wimps!" Tyler argued back.

"It was like a kiss in the movies" Gus said suddenly earning a weird look from the others "You know one of those heartfelt ones, that rubbish" he continued quickly.

"Yeah.. I guess. Thought it never happened in real life" Tee agreed.

"Neither did I" I replied accidentally.

"Oh so it wasn't normal after all" Sapphire said knowingly.

"Shut up" I told him.

"So, was it good?" Tyler asked cheekily.

"You're not getting any soppy rubbish from me, OK?" I told him and he pouted.

"Harry, why _did_ you ask Liam to kiss Elektra?" Lily asked him.

"Because they are enemies. I knew Liam would do any dare but kissing Elektra was probably one of the biggest dares you could get" Harry explained.

"Oh. But don't you think that was a bit weird?" Johnny asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well yes they are enemies but asking them to kiss each other isn't that a bit too far? A hug would have done" Johnny replied.

"Johnny's right. I still don't believe you and Liam agreed to do that though! It's really creepy" Lily said.

"Lily!" Carmen exclaimed.

"We all know you two are enemies but when you were kissing just then you actually looked like some romantic couple, you suit each other perfectly!" Lily said and I looked at her annoyed.

There was a moment of silence where everyone was just thinking. Then they all looked at me somewhat hopefully. I realized what was in their heads.

"Oh no, don't you dare go getting ideas! That will NEVER EVER happen. Understand?" and they nodded weakly before I headed off to my room.

Rick approached me halfway across the corridor.

"Liar" he told me.

"What?"

"You're a liar. You made Harry dare Liam to kiss you and you knew that Liam would do any dare, that's why you wouldn't go out with me!" Rick said. I stood still for a moment taking in all this information.

"Hang on! I don't even like Liam!"

"Liar!" he said running into his room and slamming the door. I was shrugged and went into my room. I didn't really care what Rick thought of me now. I went into Liam's room out of interest and as soon as I saw him I quickly hurried out.

**Liam Pov**

I could feel myself sweating hard. I had kissed Elektra. My first kiss with her. She wasn't even my girlfriend. And I'd let her bait to all the rest of the Dumping Ground kids who were itching to tease her about it. I had finally decided whether or not to get changed when Elektra came in. She saw me half-naked and shuffled quickly back outside.

"You can come in if you like" I said trying not to laugh at her face. She opened the door slightly and quickly sat on the edge of my bed not looking at me. I found a polo shirt and put it on and sat next to her.

"So.." I started awkwardly and she looked down not meeting my gaze.

"Are you crying?" I asked and she quickly looked away blushing obviously wiping some escaped tear and turning back to me.

"No.." she said after she had regained her strength.

I nodded not believing her. "Why? Is it me?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Who then?"

"Rick" she mouthed silently.

"Did you try to ask him out?" I asked feeling slightly guilty that maybe my plan to give Elektra a proper boyfriend had failed.

"No.. look Liam.. _he_ asked _me_ out. Not the other way around!" she said and I wondered what was so upsetting about that.

"And?"

"I said no" Elektra said truthfully looking me in the eye.

"Why?"

"Because Liam, I am not going out with him just so you can feel better about this whole situation!"

"There is no situation!" I fought back.

"Liar" she scoffed.

"Look Elektra, Rick will help you, I won't!" I said angrily.

"I didn't need any help in the first place!"

"Oh yeah? You sure 'bout that?"

She looked down and thought for a moment. I'd got her!

"I don't need any knight in shining armour" she muttered "Because I've got you.."

I was shocked by her compliment but I wasn't about to let it ruin my plan just yet.

"Elektra look.."

"No! Look me in the eye and tell me you never felt anything when we kissed! Tell me!" Elektra said taking me by the shoulders.

I tried but I couldn't.

"Exactly" she said dropping her arms off me "I actually liked the kiss and that's what sucks!"

"So what now?" I asked her.

"I don't know Liam. I'm lost" she replied quietly looking quite faraway. I looked away and pulled off my shirt that I was wearing. I could see Elektra watching me confused. I chucked the shirt at her.

She spun around immediately and threw the shirt back at me. I grinned and went up to where she was sitting and simply dropped it onto her lap. "What are you doing? Since when did I become your laundry slave?" she asked annoyed.

"It's meant to be a souveneir" I said rolling my eyes.

"Huh?"

"Of our kiss" I said grinning at her.

"Weirdo, what would Gina do if she found your shirt in my wardrobe?"

I shrugged pathetically. Elektra looked at me for a minute then back at the shirt.

"Are you.. are you suggesting?.." she asked bewildered. I thought for a moment and realized what she was getting at. She thought I was asking her to sleep with me!

"Well no I wasn't but since you've suggested it.." I trailed grinning my head off.

"No! I am not doing that again!" she said realizing what she just said.

"Again? I didn't think you.."

"It wasn't my fault! He was drunk, I didn't get any ounce of sleep that night!" Elektra said quickly.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"I was sleeping right on the edge of that bed; not my fault he took up all the space!" Elektra said blushing realizing how close I'd got to her. She shuffled away quickly.

"Look Liam I'm sorry. I just can't, you know.." she sighed heading towards the door after handing me my shirt.

I looked down upset.

"Nice abs though!" she said sprinting out of my room not waiting to see my face. I smiled secretly and pulled on my shirt to look for Frank.

I guess I was closer to getting Elektra to like me back now. I just have to wait a bit more until she gives in...

And that at the moment seemed more likely than ever now.

Because I, Liam O'Donovon will never lose!

;)


	24. Doubts and Nightmares

**Liam Pov**

"...And she said that he said she was a bitch I mean how rude is that? So then she went up to him yeah and basically they like.." Stella gabbled away and while I pretended to listen my mind focused on something else entirely. Elektra. These days I simply couldn't get my mind off her. It was as if my brain had adapted to the fact that I liked Elektra and every night I would dream up some random romantic moment with her only to snap back to life and realize that it would never work anyway.

"Don't you think so Liam?" Stella eventually finished looking at me grinning. I nodded quickly not having a clue about what she was on about.

Stella looked at me grinning widely showing off her gleaming white teeth "You're the best boyfriend ever!" she cried giving me a slobbery kiss on the top of my forehead which I immediately wiped away.

"Err.. Can I come round to yours tonight?" I asked in order to make conversation. I wanted to see if the rumours were actually true and that she had a mansion of a house all to herself.

"Yeah sure! I'll text Mama about it now!" she said getting out her iPhone 5c. I stared at it slightly jealous. I'd only got a Htc One which was a bit slow. Then we heard the bell for the nest lesson and I got up immediately not wanting to spend anymore time with her.

"Hey Liam!" she called and I turned around only to find my head being snogged off. "Miss You!" she called out running off awkwardly in her heels that she was wearing. No she hadn't gone fully back to the Diva mode but she was starting to return to her old habits.

I turned to go but I heard a quick rustle coming from the bushes. I turned around quickly to see who was spying on us but saw no one. Phew!

**Elektra Pov**

I watched as Liam and Stella sat together on the bench away from everyone else. Stella was going on and on about some random incident and Liam seemed to be rather bored.. ouch! Yeah the bush wasn't exactly the best spying place but it was the only one I could think of that I knew the rest of the gang wouldn't follow me into. Since my surprising turn around to helping Stella the other girls were getting suspicious and started watching me wherever I went. This time however I got away. I heard the bell and started to decide to go back but ended up watching Stella and Liam make out. Liam seemed almost as shocked as me but he turned around to walk off. I decided to take my chance and ended up making too much noise. I didn't wait to see Liam's surprised face though. I managed to come into class respectfully and sit down quietly until Jasmine pulled me out and quickly took out an unsuspecting twig that had somehow tangled up in my hair.

"Ow!" I said as she pulled it out even though it didn't hurt much.

"You've been spying on them haven't you?" Jasmine whispered to me quickly.

"Wha.."

"Look if you carry on like this Stella will notice something!" Jasmine advised me.

"Fine. But I was only having a look what harm can that do?"

Jasmine gave me a disbelieving look.

"Ok I get it!"

"It's not okay! The rest of the gang are starting to get suspicious you know, and that's not good! What happened to staying safe?"

"Flew out the window along with the rest of my life" I said sarcastically.

"You might not care, but I do. If you like him, tell him. If not then well don't spy on them okay?"

"Yes Jasmine" I said in a babyish voice mocking her silently.

She rolled her eyes and pulled me back into the class where lessons were about to the lesson on made sure to concentrate on exactly what the teacher said. But it was hard, I kept glancing over to Liam who seemed more interested in the notes that his mates were sending him across the classroom. I knew how I'd made it clear that I didn't need him but every so often I'd find myself thinking about him, why he always came to my aid.

I'd got used to that and now I just felt depressed. Depressed that I didn't know whether I liked him or not.

"..Elektra you okay?" The teacher spoke up suddenly seeing my sad face staring down at my hands. I quickly looked up to see the whole classroom looking at me.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I said trying to sound as casual as possible.

"You look a bit sick.. I suggest you go outside and get some air, okay?" he said. The classroom looked at me expectantly. Anyone would jump up to the chance of leaving double maths!

I quickly got up without a word and slung my rucksack over my shoulder. I turned to go outside and walked across the corridor. I bumped into a teacher along the way.

"How come you're not in class?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well I feel a bit sick and Mr. James let me go outside for some air.." I said my voice wavering.

"Really? Let me go check" she said pulling me back to my class.

She opened the door to my class and Mr. James looked up in surprise.

"Oh hello Miss Kelly, what do you want?" he said smiling a little.

"Have you given permission for this girl.." she said pushing me slightly "to leave the classroom?"

"Yes, she's a little sick.."

"She looks well enough to learn!" Miss Kelly argued back.

"Excuse me..?"

"Are you sure she wasn't faking to be ill?"

"I'm pretty sure, thank you very much Miss Kelly! Now will you let the poor thing go?" Mr James was near to shouting now.

"Poor thing? Honestly Mr James if you let all your students wander about like this, none of them will learn a single thing!"

"Well, Miss Kelly unlike some people I care about the health of our students! You have no right to go against my orders!"

"But.."

"But nothing! Don't you see, our students will never learn without a clear head, and I'm afraid shouting at me will not help the child in any way at all!"

"What's going on?" said a voice from behind me.

The headteacher Mr. Jones stood there with a very angry expression on his face.

"Oh Mr. Jones!" Miss Kelly gushed "Mr. James here is letting children wander around the school!"

"She was ill, I mean look at her!" Mr. James fought back. Mr. Jones turned to me and started examining my face. Awkward much?

"Yes.. yes she is quite pale.. come with me for a second" he said. I quickly ran out between the angry Miss Kelly and followed the head to his office.

"Sit down" he said once I was there. I sat down obediently.

"Right Elektra, have you been having any problems lately?" he asked softly. I shook my head.

"Are you sure?" I nodded quickly.

"Well, you look quite upset and scared I you ask me, has someone been bullying you?"

"I said no! I'm only a bit sick, can you just stop asking me stupid questions!" I burst out of the room and ran outside sitting on a lonely bench looking out to the fields. I had tears running down my face and I knew that if I didn't wipe them away soon, everyone would know that I'd been crying. I shivered in the breeze and felt something touch me.

Liam?

I turned around unaware that he could see my tears. Liam gasped in shock at seeing me cry and quickly wiped them away with his fingers. The touch of his warm skin against my cold one startled me and I stared at him annoyed.

He moved to sit beside me and he picked up my hand gently and held it tightly.

"Go away" I told him but he just moved closer to sit next to me.

"I'm so sorry" he apologized but I didn't want to hear it.

"I said go away!"

"Elektra.. please let me speak.." he said holding my face in his hands and I stepped away from him.

Liam looked at me frowning and thinking hard.

"I'm sorry for going out with her" he said at last.

"No you're not" I spoke up clearly.

"Yes I am"

"Shut up and leave me alone" I told him running off into the field. I ran past the trees Liam right at my heel. I quickly accelerated and when I didn't hear Liam's footsteps and quickly turned to see if he was there. Big mistake.

I tumbled over into the wet leafy ground and opened my eyes to find Liam on top of me. He was looking right back at me and I saw how his lips were slightly parted..

"Get off!" I screamed but he shushed me.

I managed to get up into a sitting position and saw Liam concentrating hard. He was perched up on my knees like he was listening for something. He caught my gaze and smiled helping me up.

I waited to see what he was listening to but I heard nothing apart from a few birds and cars in the traffic. "What?" I asked annoyed.

"Do you hear that? Silence" he said as if it was amazing.

"And?"

"I should come out here more often.." he said to himself. I shook Liam by the shoulders.

"Get a life will you? You're acting like an idiot!"

"You're the idiot around here! Running off like that!"

I grinned "I was fast wasn't I?"

"Yeah yeah whatever don't show off! I still got you though"

"Don't think so!" I said turning to running but Liam grabbed my hand before I could get away pulling me towards him. I crashed into his chest slightly annoyed and saw Liam watching me. He looked serious.

Liam slowly shook his head and let go of my hand and walked back through the trees. I ran after him and followed him carefully. He stopped suddenly and I almost crashed into him. Then he turned away from me and headed down a different route. I followed him and he stopped again and turned to go another way. I realized he didn't want me to follow.

But I followed him anyway. Liam turned to go another way but I stopped him. "Sorry" I said.

"Stop following me" he said not turning around.

"I'm not. Just get me out of here would you" I snapped back.

"So much for I don't need saving! I wouldn't help you if it was the last thing in the world!" and he ran away from me and I was left to find my way out. By myself.

I ended up back at school somehow and found out that school was already over. I saw Liam's friend, Ed and walked towards him.

"Have you seen Liam?"

"Yeah he's snogging his girlfriend somewhere" he said quietly.

"Oh right. Err.. if you see him tell him I'm not waiting any longer.."

"Yeah sure.." he muttered.

"What's wrong?" I asked him realizing something was up.

"I got dumped.." he said "Big deal.."

"Oh okay, I'm sorry.."

"It's fine, you don't need to be" he smiled at me and I realized that he was staring at my lips. I blushed and quickly looked down.

"Oh sorry Elektra.."

"It's fine.." I said but was stopped by Ed lifting my face to his and kissing me passionately. My eyes widened in shock but I couldn't pull back so I kissed him too. I realized that Ed and I had attracted some crowd and they had their phone's out to video this. Ed pushed me to the wall and started kissing my neck fiercely. I froze in shock realizing what he was doing and pushed him away from me.

Ed looked at me frowning and angry then went for me again slipping his hand up my shirt... I was hating every moment of this.

"Stop it.. you're hurting me.. argh!" I said between breaths then I heard some one shout "Stop it right now!".

It was the head, Mr. Jones and he wasn't happy at all. I winced in front of him embarrassed.

"Edward Bowdler what were you doing?"

Ed shifted beside me "I.."

"We do not tolerate any kind of abuse at this school. I am very ashamed of you"

Ed's eyes widened in shock "You think I was abusing her?" he asked surprised. He looked at me for an answer and I quickly mumbled "You were hurting me.." I noticed Liam staring shocked out of the corner of my eyes.

Ed looked at me and hung his head as the head told us to go to his office.

In the office Ed got lectured about being abusive towards others and his parents were called to pick him up. Ed had been expelled. His parents came in apologizing especially the mum who was crying upset.

I told her not to worry about it.

She saw the bruises on my cheeks and took me to the nurse apologizing all the way. The nurse fixed me up and I smiled at her telling her it wasn't her fault. Soon they left and the head called for me to come back.

"Elektra, why didn't you tell me that you were getting abused?" Mr. Jones asked. I was confused. Ed had only started doing that at the end of school what did he.. oh.

He thought that the reason for what happened was because of Ed. I didn't reply and Mike was soon called to pick me up and take me home. As soon as we were in the car Mike wiped his face.

I realized he was crying. "Are you gonna move me to another care home now then?" I asked hopefully. Mike shook his head.

"It was all my fault. I should have looked after you!"

"Mike...honestly.."

"Look we'll talk about this when we get home yeah?"

As we reached home all the kids ran up to me to ask if I was okay. I noticed Liam wasn't one of them. Mike led me into the office where Tracy was with Gina.

I explained that the head was wrong at that Ed just did it randomly. They didn't believe me.

Mike, Gina and Tracy asked if there was anything else they should know about. I shifted slightly.

Tracy looked at me expectantly, "Well?"

I explained about my brother and almost getting raped which Mike and Gina both looked horrified.

"How come it isn't in your folder?" Tracy asked.

"Well nobody knew but me so I kept it to myself.." I mumbled "It'd be embarrassing.."

They understood.

"We won't tell the kids or let them find out" Mike said.

I nodded "Oh err Liam knows about it so don't bother with him" I said casually.

"Liam?"

"Uh huh"

"How come Liam knows?"

"Cos I told him"

"But why did you tell him?" Tracy asked warily. I thought about the incident when I was drunk and blushed despite myself.

"Elektra?" Gina asked bewildered.

"Can I have a word with Elektra for a minute?" Tracy asked and Mike and Gina shared a look that told me they thought Liam and me were together. They walked out.

"Do you like Liam?" Tracy asked.

"No!" I said blushing from my neck to my ears.

"Liar! You do!"

"Fine. Whatever. But I don't like him okay.. he just managed to get it all out of me.."

"Really?" asked Tracy unimpressed.

"Yeah thing is I.. I was upset and he just happened to walk into my room, probably to tease me and then I blurted it all out"

"What and you're still enemies?"

"No.. well I don't like him but he promised not to tell anybody!"

"Oh okay.. why are you blushing then?"

"Because it's embarrassing!" I told her and she burst out laughing.

"You told a boy out of all people! You sure you don't like him?" Tracy giggled.

"Positive"

"Oh okay so would you mind telling me how you felt when you two kissed.." she smirked and I pushed her playfully and said "No!" before walking out.

**Liam Pov**

I saw them kissing. I realized how all this time I'd been trying to ignore Stella them two were going out. I saw how Elektra was in pain and the way Ed was acting. He seemed so into the kiss he didn't realize that Elektra hated it. I should have seen this coming.

It is all my fault.

I knew Ed had a crush on Elektra from the start but I never took it seriously enough. Now Elektra is hurt and it is all my fault.

I didn't come down to play with the others after school. I just sat on my bed thinking. About everything.

You know when I first saw Elektra, I thought she was a bitch like every other girl but to be honest she's pretty cool. I don't fall for girls easily, I never did. But Elektra was different.

There was something about her that I liked. She didn't bother trying to get my attention since I was already lovestruck. But when I heard her story I thought I'd walk away in disgust but no. I stayed right there and tried to help her.

Now I think about it, maybe my feelings for Elektra have disappeared. Maybe its because I don't understand her, or maybe it's because she's different. She's changed.

But then again, why do I keep going after her? Why?

I snapped back to life as I heard a knock at the door.

"Yeah?" I asked as some one walked in. I was surprised that it was Rick.

"Excuse me but 'Yeah?' doesn't mean 'Come in!'!" I said, acting like my usual teenage self.

"Sorry mate but I've got to talk to you about Elektra" Rick said. I gulped.

"What you think I like 'er?" I asked him angrily.

"No course not! It's just that you've been up here since we got home and well.."

"Well what?"

"I'm guessing its to do with her" Rick said.

"Ok fine. Yes it does have something to do with the fact that one of my best mates was sexually abusing her!" I blurted out angrily. Now I didn't care what I said, as long as Rick understood.

"Hey.. look I know its hard for you, being her enemy and that and seeing your best mate abusing her but you've got to remember that Elektra was the one that got hurt not you.."

"Not me?! He was my best mate!" I shouted.

"I know, but he liked her. A lot. You can't blame him for that. He overdid it. Elektra explained everything. He just did it on the spur of the moment"

I realized that they hadn't been going out at all and that was only one accidental incident.

"I can't look at her anymore" I admitted to Rick "What will she think of me?"

"Look if you go talk to her maybe things will come back to normal"

"Or she could just go even more ballistic! Rick I don't want to have to watch my back every time I go around her!" I cried.

"Talk to her then see" Rick said pushing me out my bedroom door.

I saw Elektra sitting with Carmen and Frank in the living room. When Frank saw me he immediately jumped up but I shook my head at him to sit back down.

"Elektra can I talk to you privately?" I asked.

She nodded and got up to follow me. I led her to the toy cupboard. At least we could have a decent conversation there.

"Well?" she asked quietly.

"I.. I'm so sorry" I apologized.

"Sorry?"

"It's all my fault. He liked you from the start.." I explained but she cut me off.

"Why are _you _sorry?" she asked frowning.

"Because for God's sake Elektra, he was abusing you! I didn't help!"

"I didn't need help!"

"Then why did you look so scared?"

"I.. Look I'll get used to it one day"

"That's exactly what shouldn't happen!"

"Then what should? I told you this would happen!"

"And I promised to help you!"

"And where did that go? I'm better off without your help!"

"Look you might not care but I do... I won't ever get used to it Elektra. For me, it'll always be my fault!"

"Well get over it then! It's not your fault okay! Look we'll get through this together but promise you'll never feel guilty?"

"Alright then"

"Good. Liam I know you feel guilty but believe me when I say its not your fault. Ed was in a world of his own. Nobody could have stopped him, not even you"

She glanced up at me and pecked me lightly on the cheek before walking out. Right into Tyler.

**Elektra Pov**

When I saw Tyler I practically prayed that he didn't see us. Well I cursed it.

"Did I just see what I think I did?" he asked bewildered and amazed.

"No" I said blankly hoping he'd give up.

"Are you two..?"

"No!" Liam spoke up annoyed.

"Then why did she kiss you?" Tyler asked him.

"It was more of a peck.." I said quickly unhelpfully.

"It's still a kiss!" Tyler cried.

"There's nothing between us!" Liam said walking off.

Tyler turned to me.

"Is it against the law to kiss someone?" I asked annoyed.

"No but I didn't think you two were even that cl.."

"Close?"

"Yeah.."

"Well we're not"

"Then why..?"

"It's complicated. Tyler don't tell anyone please"

"I won't. As long as you answer this for me: Did you like it when Liam kissed you the other day?"

"Well.. yeah.." I said blushing.

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Now don't tell anyone!"

"I won't. I know how it feels when someone tells everyone about your crush.." Tyler mumbled annoyed.

"Like with Tee?"

"No that was ages ago. At school I've got this crush on someone and yeah.."

"Oh okay. Cool" I said walking off.

**Liam Pov**

That night after the day's events I had a dream. This time Elektra was tied up to a lampost. I ran towards her and when I finally got there Elektra said "I love you" and I smiled and tried to free her but something was pulling me back like a bungee cord was attached to me. I tried to run back to her and then I saw Ed who was holding a knife near her neck..

I woke up.

I ran to Elektra's room and saw her sleeping soundly. Well not so soundly as I would have thought.

"Liam..? Mmm what do you want?" she asked sleepily. I found this cute.

"I had a dream.." I mumbled.

"Go on.."

"You were getting killed"


	25. Love or Lust?

**Elektra Pov**

_"I had a dream.." he mumbled._

_"Go on.."_

_"You were getting killed"._

After hearing those 4 words I properly woke up. I rubbed the sleep off my eyes and stared ahead at Liam's figure before me. He was pacing about nervously running his fingers through his hair and then he stopped in front of me.

"I'm sorry Elektra.. I should probably go back to sleep, its just a stupid dream.." he mumbled heading to go out. I grabbed is elbow and made him sit down.

"What happened?" I asked. He explained the whole story how he saw me tied up to a lamppost and tried to get me out of there but then something pulled him back and when he turned to see me he saw Ed holding a knife to my neck and then he saw the blood... and.. Liam stopped there. I could see what he was thinking and I had a humongous lump in my throat.

I lifted my hand and placed it on his back and before hesitating I rubbed it comfortingly. He looked surprised at my sudden comfort and gave the smallest smile to me, and that's when I finally cracked. Tears were fully flowing down my face and I knew that Liam had already seen.

He wiped my face quickly with the back of his hand and when he was about to take his hand away I held onto it. Liam's eyes widened in shock and I moved his hand down to my waist, brushing it past my breast ever so softly. He looked at me incredulously and I looked down my neck burning.

"Elektra.. I.. I'm sorry.."

"What have I said about sorry?" I replied back quietly "You have nothing to be sorry about!"

"Yeah but I didn't know.. I didn't know..you liked me.."

"Hang on I never said that!"

"Oh yeah? Then explain what just happened! Why are you still holding my hand over there?" he said and I realized that my hand was still on his hand against my waist. I took it off in surprise but Liam just smiled.

"I never meant to wake you up you know.. I just came to see that you were safe..you know.." he continued. I looked up at him.

"I hope my nightmare won't come true anytime soon!" he joked but we both knew what he really meant.

"Yeah me too.. I guess I don't want to disappear from the world just yet, I don't wanna lose you.." I said realizing how cheesy that sounded.

Liam looked up over at me and shuffled closer. He looked at me closely and stopped at my lips. I could feel the air tensing around me. I nodded and he leaned in a little closer. I stared at his lips and carefully placed my hand on his cheek stroking it. I moved my hand down to his t shirt and grabbed hold of it and pulled him a little closer to me. I could feel his breath against me and my lips parted subconsciously.

"Do you want me to..?" he began to ask.

"Just shut up and kiss me" I replied back before I lost myself in him again.

He leaned in closer and placed his lips on top of mine and we kissed. Before I knew it the kiss got deeper and Liam kept on licking the bottom of my lip for entry. But me, being me ignored him and pulled away nibbling against the bottom of his lip grinning. He grinned slyly and looked down blushing.

"Well?" I asked him.

"Well what?"

"I am a good kisser or what?" I asked teasing him. Liam looked surprised that I was flirting with him but soon managed to find a reply.

"No I think I was better..".

No sooner had the words escaped his mouth I had pushed him hard into the bed.

"What the?" he asked lying down on his back and saw my position.

I got off him and helped him up showing him to the door.

"Wait I thought you were gonna.." he asked.

"I've got time for that" I replied.

"Well what about the kiss. Does that make us..?"

"Liam, I thought you'd understood by now! Stella and you are still an item. We can't be an item!" I said.

"Can't or won't?" he asked then looked down upset "I actually thought we were getting somewhere.."

"We are! Look I know what you are thinking but don't ditch Stella, for my sake please!"

Liam stared at me then shut the door behind him.

"Right! I need answers. Why are you so insistent on me being with Stella? And why did you kiss me just then if you never really wanted to?"

The floor had suddenly become interesting in the dark moonlight.

"Elektra?" he asked.

"It was me" I replied.

"You.. wha..?"

"I hooked you up with Stella. I created the story that her granddad died. I told her how to act with you. The whole idea, it was me" I explained relieved at getting something off my back.

"But why?"

"Look Stella likes you no doubt, Liam. I like you too, except I don't like you as much as her, and I needed to find a way to get you off me and onto someone else. So its win-win.."

"And you even went as far as conning her parents into it as well huh? Didn't know you went that low Elektra!" he said disgusted.

"Wait! I haven't even met her parents!"

"Yeah? Then why when I went for a date at her dad's posh restaurant did they say his name was Lennie? Why did they go on about him always going out for a walk and eating well and seeing the doctor regularly, and why did they say that they never knew is death affected Stella so much? Explain that!"

"Stella's grandparents are all alive I can tell you that! I think Stella did say something about her dog dying..." I replied. Liam looked up and thought for a moment beore realizing and looking down in shame.

"It's okay Liam. But I can't bring myself to go out with you just yet... it doesn't feel right.."

"I will wait as long as it will take until you say yes. I don't care if I go grey, I'm that serious Elektra! But if you keep on confusing me like this, then I honestly don't know..I'm serious" he said walking back out they way he came. I watched him go sighing silently in my head.

Why couldn't I let myself love him? Why?

**Liam Pov**

The morning, I didn't speak to anyone. I went to school as usual and even though my friends were comforting I couldn't get my head around Ed or Elektra. I looked about as sad as you will ever see Liam. Ever.

"You like her don't you?" asked Adam.

"Who?"

"Elektra"

"Yeah" I said sighing realizing that everyone was soon gonna find out anyway.

"Ask her out?"

"After what happened yesterday? No man, I can't do this to a girl like her!"

"Well ask her out soon or she'll have some other new boy around her"

"Yeah well about that.. she doesn't like me back.."

"Have you asked her?"

I nodded.

"Well that's just lovely ain't it!" Adam said placing an arm around my shoulders.

"Listen, maybe she does like you.."  
"Fat chance!" I scoffed.

"Yeah but maybe she's thinking about whether she loves you or lusts you, you never know!"

"What's lust?"

"Lust is just a craving for.. like she wants to be around you but she can't bring herself to love you properly..you know.." Adam said awkwardly and I understood.

I had a feeling that right now Elektra lusted me. That explained the sudden flirting and kissing all of a sudden. Maybe she hasn't worked it out yet.. that's it! Maybe she doesn't know.

"Still don't look down.. I mean if she's taking long to admit whether she likes you or not that means that she's confused. She'll suddenly realize how awesome you are and then just like that, your wish will come true!" he joked.

I smiled at Adam gratefully for helping me..

He was right.. surely Elektra was still deciding. She's probably thinking about it right now..

**Love or Lust? That's a tricky one.**


	26. I broke my oath

**Elektra Pov**

Liam seemed to be pissed with me for the rest of that entire day. School ended early and I caught Liam looking at me through narrowed eyes as he kissed Stella goodbye. He then walked towards us but was pulled back by Stella. I rolled my eyes thinking that she was going way over the top, but then she started talking to him about something and his eyes opened wide open. I stood with the others as Stella came over with Liam.

"Hey Elektra! Do you mind coming with me for a min? I gotta tell you something!" she said sweetly. I reluctantly went after her and pulled her away from Liam.

"What are you doing?" I asked her "Liam will be well confused!"

"A surprise.." she giggled. I sighed annoyed. This had better be good.

Stella pushed me towards an unsuspecting Adam who looked surprised when I bashed into him clumsily. "Well? Go on ask him out!" Stella said.

"No! I don't like him!" I replied as Adam pushed me off him.

Stella took me by the shoulders. "Look, I know being with Ed was tough yeah, but Adam will help you get over it, right Liam?" Stella looked over to him. I don't believe it..

"YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS?!" I yelled at him.

"Yeah.. look its not my fault.." he said slightly worriedly.

"Oh I'm so gonna believe that! Why the hell would you set me up with your best mate?!" I asked him furious.

"It was Stella!"

"Liam.. I don't get it.. why?" Adam spoke up all of a sudden and I turned to look at him noticing that there was a huge crowd around us all holding up their phones.

I noticed the Dumping Ground in the midst of it all.

"It wasn't me!" he yelled at Adam who was taken aback by the force of Liam's yelling.

"But why _her?_ Why Elektra? I thought you.."

Liam suddenly went for Adam and I gasped and tried to pull them apart. Chants of "Fight! Fight! Fight!" came from the huge mob of people that had gathered around and Stella's gang began cheering for Liam. I noticed how brutally Liam was kicking Adam. I had to do something.

When Liam took a step back to relax for a moment I quickly raced in front of Adam just before getting a slap right across my face. I clumsily stumbled over and fell into Adam's arms who had only just managed to get up.

The crowd fell silent. I gently touched the place where Liam had slapped me and found my hand covered in blood.

My mouth dropped open. I couldn't even look back at Liam. Must have some strength to do that.

"E-Elektra! Please I never meant to..!" he called out to me.

I grinned shaking my head, "Wow Liam. Even for you that's pretty bad. I thought you'd sworn never to hurt a girl! Well look how that turned out!" I stuttered.

Liam looked at his hand in shock at what he'd done.

"Liam?!" Stella cried out. _Oh here we go again, _I thought.

"How dare you hurt Elektra like that! You should be so ashamed of yourself!" Stella yelled.

Everyone suddenly perked up interested in what was going on.

"I can't believe I dated such a monster!" she cried. Never in a million years did I think she'd say that.

"You know what? My granddad never did die! It was all a trick to make me see whether you were worthy enough of being my boyfriend!" Course it was.

"And Elektra here helped me, because even though she hated you and would want nothing to do with you, she was a kind and loyal friend. And that's something you'll never be!"

"She was trying to protect Adam, because you Liam, have serious mental issues! She deserves better! What do you all think?!" Stella asked the audience who mumbled in agreement still getting over the whole situation.

"Liam O'Donovon: You're dumped!" Stella said walking away through the cheers of the crowd followed by her gang who kept giving Liam dirty looks. I felt a bit sorry for Liam who was still staring at his hand.

"Elektra? You fine?" Adam asked me with cuts and bruises all over his face. I nodded and realized I was still in his arms. I stood up quickly and Adam tried to walk away back home but from the way he was limping you could see that was never gonna happen.

I held onto him and turned my way confused.

"You're never gonna get around like that! Look I'll take you home!" I offered as Adam uneasily took my hand.

We walked to where the Dumping was shell-shocked and still waiting to go home.

"Hey guys.." I started but got pounded with questions from Carmen, Tee and Lily.

"Does it hurt?"

"You poor thing!"

"Liam's an idiot. What got over him?"

"Shit Elektra, I'm calling Mike"

"No 999! They'll know what to do!"

"Shut up Tee! Stop exaggerating it's obvious she just needs to get cleaned up from the medical room" Tyler said simply.

"Yeah I do, but thing is they'll know that someone slapped me.. and soon everyone will start fussing!" I told them. They looked at me annoyed.

"Look pass me a tissue and I can deal with myself! Adam here, can't walk. So I'll take him home and meet you lot back at the DG, and we'll talk then!" I explained to them.

"What about Liam? I'm not walking with him!" Lily whined.

"Liam never meant to do what he did okay! Take him home and I'll talk to him when I get back!"

"Don't believe he hurt you, not after you two kissed!" Rick said disgusted.

"Rick! Leave it! Don't do anything to Liam! We've had enough drama for today, without you butting in!" I said before turning to Adam and helping him across the road.

As we got to the other side I quickly turned to see Liam still staring at his hand as Tyler and Tee carefully pulled him away from the scene to take him back home.

As soon as we had finally got on the bus Adam turned to me, "Is it true that Liam kissed you?" he asked.

"Yeah, the kids dared us to.." I replied not bothered.

"What about Stella then? Does she know?"

"Duh! No way!" I scoffed.

"Look I know why Liam went for me.. you see I sorta figured out earlier that he liked you, and well he seemed fine then but when I mentioned it in front of you he just lost it I guess!"

"Oh" I said shortly.

"So you two kissed.." he continued grinning despite his injuries and I nodded.

"Was it a long one or a short one?" he asked.

"Medium" I replied.

"A make-out session or just a kiss?"

"Just a kiss"

"A good one or a bad one?"

"A good one. Look Adam, stop asking me! It's embarrassing!"

"Sorry! But you liked the kiss right?"

I nodded.

"And he liked it too"

I nodded again.

"Well then, why aren't you two together?" he asked.

"Just because. Adam don't get involved.. Liam's okay but just because we kissed doesn't mean I like him that way!" I told him.

We got off then and Adam seemed fine enough to walk home by himself. I got the bus back to Elm Tree where I had managed to clear up the blood from my cheek before Mike saw.

Everyone usually gathered in the living room as usual after school. But today they were all unusually quiet. Mike came round the corner and saw me come through the door.

"Elektra! Where were you?"

"Oh my mate had a little accident so I helped him get home.." I said truthfully and Mike let me off.

"Oh everyone's in the living room, all silent for once.. Liam's upstairs with Frank.." Mike told me.

I headed to the living room where everyone was sitting quietly. They looked up when I came in.

"The blood's gone..?" Tee said amazed.

"Like I said, Liam never meant to hurt me. It's just a little slap you lot!" I said smiling at them "I'll find Liam" I said turning to go.

"Wait! I'll come with you!" Rick cried out.

"I don't need protecting Rick!"

"Yeah but its Liam."

"What? One little slap and you start to judge him? Get a life!" I stormed off angrily to find Liam. Frank was in is room staring at Liam who was lying on his both looked up when I came in. Liam started to get off the bed but I stopped him quickly and sat down on the edge of his bed. Frank got up to leave us but I told him he could stay.

"Liam. It's not your fault" I told him quietly "Adam explained everything to me. I get it"

"Elektra. That's not the point; I hurt you, you said so yourself!"

"And?"

"I broke my oath"

"So?"

"Everyone hates me!"

"Not everyone. Well Frank will always be your mate no matter what, and I can convince the kids to let it go. And me, I've always hated you but you've made no difference to that!"

"Let it go Liam" I told him.

"You don't understand, I'm turning into Ed" he replied coldly.

"Shut up. Ed was a dickhead and you..you'll be the same good old Liam O'Donovon as you'll ever be!" I told him.

"But Stella.."

"Stella is a bitch, and well she can't understand... besides its sorta my fault for trying to get her to dump you.."

"You what?"

"I couldn't get over the fact that you two were going out. It's feels wrong seeing her with my number one enemy.." I trailed as Liam suddenly butted in.

"Are you jealous?"

"No!"

"Shut up you are!"

"Liam!" I cried out and Frank quickly turned to me and whispered something in my ear.

"I'll just leave you two alone then.." he whispered grinning cheekily before heading out the door.

"What?" Liam asked bewildered as Frank left.

"Nah don't worry he wanted to leave us alone.. you know.."

Liam grinned and nodded. Then his grin suddenly fell. I realized he was thinking about what happened earlier. I ran my hand through his hair and slid my arm around his shoulder before hugging him and rubbing his back.

I could smell his aftershave and pulled him closer towards me. "I wish you would stop feeling guilty Liam" I whispered into his ear "Maybe then I might like you better.." I said getting up and exiting.


	27. Big Brother

**Liam Pov**

I woke the next morning, with my mind still fresh from yesterday. I looked around my room. It was quite a nice room, with a mix of football stuff and other stuff inside it. It felt like it belonged to me.. wait where did I get this soppy stuff?!

I slapped myself on the forehead quickly to snap me out of my mood. Why was I acting like this? I shook my head and went downstairs to eat, like everybody else. When I came in everybody was chatting away. They fell silent when I came in, similar to yesterday at dinner.

Then after a few seconds of complete silence then went back to talking but mumbling a little quieter this time. I grabbed an apple and sat next to Frank. "Aren't you having any cereal Liam? Or can I tempt you with a slice of bacon!" Mike joked but I shook my head. He knew something was up and looked disappointed when I waved him away and got up to head back to my room.

Elektra came in.

"It'll take time, but I'm sure they'll forgive you" she assured me.

"Mm.." I mumbled not really listening.

"Look since you have nothing much to do, will you return this DVD? Only if you're up to it.." she mumbled slightly.

"Alright then" I sighed taking the discs from her.

"Aren't these the ones that we were trying to watch the other day?" I said remembering when all of us teenagers had been up all night trying to watch Paranormal Activity 3 and failing because it was obvious it was pirated. I remember Elektra giving me her money to pay for it.

"Yeah, best you return them.." she said walking out.

Elektra was right. It'd do me good to get out for some fresh air.

I went into town and threw it on the counter of the stall.

"Oi!" I said "These films are rubbish!" I told the man.

"Yeah I know I read the reviews.."

"I mean they don't work!"

"They must be your DVD player.."

"I know they filmed it in a cinema; you could see the back of people's heads!"

"It's the director's haircut!" the guy lied pathetically.

"Haha! You're a funny bloke!" I laughed sarcastically.

"And you're a funny kid!" he said and my smile fell.

"Look all I want is my money back" I told him seriously.

"And now you're hilarious!" he replied.

"Just like your dodgy DVD's" I said thinking quickly.

"Ouch! You're 'urting ma feelings!" he said walking away from the stall to face me.

He pressed the DVD's up to my chest. I had a feeling things were getting a little violent. But I didn't show my fear.

"You're a scammer, ain't ya" I told him.

"Like you'd know?" he said back. I laughed covering up all my fear of him.

"Oi!" a heard some man say "This is a respectable business, mate. So push off." I realized that he had also come around to harass me. Well I wasn't having any of it.

"Look I know they are pirates. All I want is my 20 quid back and I'll go.." I said my voice shaking at the end.

The man wasn't pleased with my reply. He moved closer to me so we were nose to nose.

"I said, push OFF!" he told me pushing me back.

"Alright.." I said casually and turned back to go. But inside, rage was building up until I couldn't control it no more. I turned back and kicked the stall table knocking off all the DVD's and ran for my life as the other men noticed and started to chase me.

I ran away hoping to get to Elm Tree before the men caught me. I looked back over my shoulder to see where they were. Big mistake. I wasn't looking where I was going and knocked over a lady and her bag dropped out spilling its contents. I quickly recovered and helped to give her back her things but for some odd reason she didn't want me to help her.

"Give me ma bag!" she cried out just as someone picked me up off the floor not letting go off me. I struggled to get out and saw the two men from the stall watching with interest.

"Get off! I wasn't stealing the bag! I promise! You saw me! Tell him! TELL HIM!" I screamed just as the two men who had been chasing me walked away ignoring my cries.

I was taken to the police station. The lady who I'd knocked over told them how I was mugging her and the man who'd picked me up also told them the same thing. The police believed them. After I was always stealing stuff and scamming people.

But I never hurt someone. Never mugged anyone. I was telling the truth, for once. But obviously no one believed me. It was quite like Liam O'Donovon to do something like this but this time I'd gone too far. Mugging someone.

Because I was already in a kid's home they couldn't move me to one so they gave me a tag. If I moved out of the grounds of Elm Tree more than three times I would be doing youth detention.

And trust me, I didn't want to end up like Kali.

Mike and Tracy came to collect me, Mike had this distant look in his eye and instead of the usual lecture and laugh it off torture I used to have, there was silence. Not a word said on the way back home. When I got out to go out of the van Mike sat there for a moment.

"Liam, in all my life I never thought you'd go this far" he muttered.

"Well that's because I never mugged 'er! C'mon Mike you must believe me right?!" I asked him who silently got out the van and made his way to the front door. I followed behind. Maybe Mike was just in shock that I could go to youth detention, I mean of course he believes me. He always does!

We went into the office where Gina was still in shock and where the lady who controlled my tag was.

She explained about how it all worked and how I would be grounded. Seemed simple enough. Mike was giving me the hard look but I shrugged it off. Maybe he'd understand when this was all over.

But no.

"Look we are going to appeal against this aren't we Mike?" I said jumping off the desk.

"Liam, I have tried everything. I'm afraid you're just going to have to see how this goes.."

"But I'm innocent! You know that!"

"It doesn't matter what I think! It matters what the authorities think!" Mike said but I could sense a whole load of discomfort written across his face. It almost looked like he didn't believe me.

"You don't believe me do ya?" I said quietly "You think I snatched that woman's handbag"

"Look Liam it's only for six weeks yeah?" Gina stuttered out "And everything's gonna be back to normal!"

But something in my heart told me otherwise. I had a feeling today would be a long day. Normal was the worst way to describe it.

"Normal?!" I said kicking a random plastic bin and trying not to get emotional.

"Liam calm down man!" Gina warned.

I glared at Mike and left the room just as Tracy was about to come in. Normal day? I wish.

**Elektra Pov**

I felt pretty proud for getting Liam to go out for a while. I know he broke his 'rule' for not hurting a girl but it had to happen sometime. He wouldn't survive without accidentally hurting someone.

But then I heard he was thought to have mugged someone and the police tagged him. I knew he never did it on purpose but for some reason I felt angry.

Real angry.

I saw him come out the office and kick around random stuff. Didn't think he'd take the situation that seriously..

I stopped him in his tracks.

"You still owe me a DVD" I told him pushing him back slightly.

"They were pirates weren't they? You got ripped off!" he told me.

"No! You got ripped off with my money and then you can't even get back the DVD!" I told him angry that he was downgrading me.

"Well you better an' get 'em ain't ya! Cos I'm stuck here! I'm tagged!" he said revealing his cockney accent that had been slightly hidden away for like the past few days when he wouldn't talk to no one but Frank.

I saw the black tag on Liam's leg and felt a hint of pity for him and he shoved past me nudging me in the shoulder as I decided to retreat to my bedroo.. maybe not.

I entered Liam's bedroom quietly not disturbing the others looking for something to nick off him. I soon found his MP3 player and shut the door behind me. I went into the living room where Tyler was silently playing pool with himself. I placed the MP3 player on the pool table and he stopped playing to look up at me.

"What's that?" he asked.

"An MP3 player looking for a new owner" I said simply "Your's for a tenner"

"You serious?"

"Yeah, don't want it anymore" I lied.

There was a little awkward silence.

"Is it broken or something?" he asked suspiciously.

"Fine, I'll ask someone else" I said picking it up.

"Wait!" he said getting out the cash "Deal"

"Sweet" I said picking up the tenner "Oh, no returns.." I said pushing some a the pool balls and walking out.

"Thanks!" I heard him cry out sarcastically.

"You're welcome" I cried back.

**Liam Pov**

I was out playing footie with Frank when the whole dumping ground (except Elektra) came out. Tracy informed me that the tag alarm went off and she thought I did a runner.

Wish I had.

I'd crossed the curfew, and set off the alarm just for playing footie. So I couldn't even play football now with Frank. Just lovely.

I went upstairs to my room hoping to get a little quiet and I went to look for my MP3.

Mike and Tracy came in and Mike started doing a lecture about how he was on my side etc. I wasn't really listening because I knew I left my MP3 on top of my cupboard and wondered where it'd got to.

"Look Liam I just want you to do one thing for me!"

"What's that?" I asked pausing my search for a moment.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you were telling the truth or not" he said.

"You haven't seen my MP3 player have you?" I asked ignoring his question. Mike's face was priceless. I'm just ignoring him the way he ignored me when I said I wasn't lying.

I continued my search "So.." Mike gulped "Now we know.." he said exiting.

"Yeah I know! Someone's stolen it!" I complained half-listening to what he was saying.

Tracy stood there sighing unhappily.

"Why didn't you just tell him what he wanted to know?" she asked.

"Why do you even have to ask?"

She rolled her eyes and left and I noticed Carmen and Tee shuffling there uncomfortably.

"Err.. Liam.." Tee started as I continued searching despite the fact that they were trying to talk to me.

"You know when we were talking about criminals earlier.." she continued "I didn't actually mean you.."

"Yeah fine" I muttered concentrating in looking in my bag.

"So Liam.. what's your favourite colour?" Carmen asked.

"White"

"Wanna paint your tag?" Tee asked.

"Make it a little bit more sheeshy?" Carmen asked as I shoved past them to find out who stole my MP3.

I barged into Elektra's room.

"You seen my MP3?"

"No.." she said from her position of lying down on her bed.

"Oh right.." I muttered and went to look on her desk. I caught sight of a small blue book.

"Don't you dare touch that!" Elektra warned me.

"Chill!" I said grinning at her.

I saw the frustration on her face and my smile fell.

"What's up?"

"Nothing.. well I don't know!"

"Wanna talk about it"

"No"

I sat on her bed and she still didn't get up.

"You know you should really leave your hair out, makes you look prettier.."

"What d'ya want?" she snapped charmingly.

"A screwdriver"

Before I knew I was up in the attic with Frank trying to unscrew my tag.

I was getting angry with the stupid tag. It wasn't even budging. I should have asked Elektra for help but she seemed a bit mad at me.

When I asked Frank for help he just walked off. Surely he doesn't think I'm guilty does he?

Tracy walked back in with Frank holding some sort off envelope. She told me off for using the screwdriver.

"Listen to the mini Mike!" I joked to Frank who didn't smile back.

Tracy gave me another lecture for saying that as well.

Over how Mike was only looking out for me.. I don't buy any of that rubbish.

"This came for you!" she said holding out the envelope.

"I don't get any letters.." I mumbled hoping it wasn't Stella who had somehow couldn't use text or email or phone me..?

"I know.. open it!" she tempted me.

I opened it and skimmed through it. Something about brothers.. I handed it back to Tracy uninterested.

She sighed and read it out herself.

_Dear Liam,_

_Just like you I grew up in care. Didn't know where I came from. Last year I decided to track down my real mother. It took a while but I found her. We only met once and she told me I had a younger brother; a baby she abandoned 13 years ago in a hospital in town. That brother is you. _

Tracy and Frank frowned but I smirked. "This has got to be a wind-up"

_I know this will come as a great shock but I would really like to meet up and talk. Call me when you're ready. Your big brother Jack._

"There's a number under that" Tracy frowned.

"I bet it's Elektra!" I told Tracy who shook her head. "It's not her number" Frank said.

"We should show this to Mike" Tracy told me.

"No"

"But he has to know; he's the head careworker!"

"It's a scam!"

"But what if it's genuine. You could have a brother, this could change everything for you!"

"It would mean you have family" Frank said.  
"Don't be so soft, its a fake!" I told them trying to convince myself at the same time.

"Okay well, I'll look into it but if this Jack does exist we're gonna have to tell Mike okay?"

"Alright! Waste your time!"

Tracy left and Frank came and sat next to me looking quite distant.

I walked out and decided to see what was for lunch. I walked past the living room and heard music.. from my MP3 player. Tyler was listening contentedly on the sofa.

I ran and snatched the player off him before pushing the sofa backwards.

"Oi!" he called out.

"Don't take my stuff!"

"That's mine! I just bought that!" Tyler argued back.

"From who?"

"Elektra! That cost me a tenner!"

I patted him on the back. Didn't take too long as I expected!

As I followed him to harass Elektra Tee and Carmen barged in with cookies with icing that looked like mini tags. I picked one up and took a bite out of it. Disgusting.

I put it back in the box and Tee and Carmen started arguing about who put the sugar in. Idiots!

I crept into Elektra's room. No one was there. I searched for the diary I'd found earlier.. no ton her desk. Now where would she put it..where would a girl put it. Under the pillow? Correct again Liam!

I flipped to the first page and skimmed through it and grinned. Elektra's secret diary was about to become not so secret anymore..

**Elektra Pov**

I headed towards the kitchen after getting annoyed by Tyler who started on me about how it was Liam's MP3 that I'd taken.

"Dreams are black; starless. I wait till green, cling to amber but why does red always win? When all I feel is blue" everyone in the DG laughed then. I realized that Liam was reading out an entry from my poetry book...

I charged towards him but too late he saw me a jumped off the pool table.

"Come back!" I called out after him.

"Never thought you were much of a poet Elektra!" he grinned running out the room me close at his tail.

"Give it back, LIAM!" I screamed after him following him into the garden.

"Give it back, stop give it to me!" I cried as he threw the book into the air making me chase after him pathetically. I'd worn out of strength and wasn't bothered to start a fight with him today.

"You're so annoy..." and that's when all the pages fluttered down.

"I'll get you for this.." I said trying not to sound choked up when we both suddenly noticed Gus with some crime scene tape and sticks.

"Gus what are you doin'?" Liam asked.

"It's how far you're allowed to go. I did all the calculations myself. Around 7pm and 7am your tag alarm will activate" he finished.

"Is this trying to make me feel better or something?" he asked.

"No. It's supposed to stop you sending the alarm off again" he said bluntly.

I'd almost finished collecting up the pieces of paper when I looked up to check Liam's face. He looked more worried than ever before now. I felt a slight tinge of sadness but somehow I was still angry. Angry and maybe even a bit disappointed?

Liam was innocent. He wouldn't lie.. would he?

**Liam Pov**

Tracy and Frank found me giving me a news article about how I was found. I'd seen it before but this time I looked carefully. It seems that maybe I wasn't a sad little orphan after all.

Tracy and Frank were telling me about meeting up with 'Jack'.

"How amazing is that?" Frank said in awe.

"Look who is this 'Jack' anyway?" I asked trying not to sound shaky. I mean even though I was starting to believe Tracy and Frank I still couldn't believe the fact that I had a brother. I mean he could be dangerous for all I know or he could be some scammer who only decided to bring this up right now.

"He can't just turn up and expect me to play Happy Families!" I complained.

"I don't think he's saying that; he just wants to meet" Tracy told me wisely "But if you need more time then that's fine"

I stared back down at the article. Whoever he was, good or bad I couldn't go off with him. This was my home. Elm Tree House was where I lived. I didn't need anyone. I could continue life as an 'orphan' and hang out with Frank, who said I needed a brother?

"I don't need time, I don't need this bloke! I'm happy here! Look I might moan about this place, but its still home!" I told them.

"But it can't be home forever.." Tracy told me and I knew where she was getting at. In about a year's time if I didn't get fostered I'd have to get a flat of my own.

My whole life I was waiting for someone to come up and foster me, say that they wanted me and I used to dream about living a normal life for once. But this place had become home.

Now I never took fostering seriously.

I'd already planned out my life.

And none of those plans had anything to do with a brother.

I ran out the attic but not before hearing Frank ask what was up with me.

"He's just scared" Tracy replied and I realized I was.

Liam O'Donovon was scared.


End file.
